Half-breed
by Vanguard of Ascension
Summary: AU where Issei is born 17 years earlier and is a half-devil. He is given a peerage and control over what should have been for Rias. IsseiXHarem (Akeno, Koneko, Rias and others). Note: This is how I think Issei would be if he wasn't a massive perv. Rated M for violence, language, and some lemons.
1. Prelude - Akeno

Prelude - Akeno

A/N : I own nothing in the universe of DxD and make nothing off the writing of this.

* * *

Among the sounds of isolated and peaceful nature, the sobs of a young girl could be heard. The only one around to hear them however, was the figure of a tall well built man.

To the average eye, the man looked to be in his mid twenties, and seemed to have lived a rough life. There was a large scar running from just below his right eye that went to his jaw. His eyes were chocolate brown and had a hard look to them, yet there was a glimmer of sadness and caring in them. A callused hand ran through his already messy brown hair while he watched the weeping child. In the corner of his eye, he caught sight of some of the scars that marked his arms along with his chest and back.

Sadly, he smiled to himself, knowing how he would approach the lone daughter of Baraqiel.

Quietly, the man began walking towards the sobbing dark haired child. As he walked, his appearance changed. With each step, he became younger, his features softening to go from what was once a rather handsome man, to what he was as a child. When he reached the girl, he looked to be around 7 years old, the same age as the girl.

The man knew that while he looked like he was 7, he still had his scars with him. While before they looked to have been long faded, now they made him look like an abuse victim.

"Are you ok?" The man asked, his voice high-pitched like it had once been.

The girl froze and looked up at him in terror. He couldn't help but get lost in the girl's dark eyes, he knew that when she grew up, she'd be quite the beauty. Now however was not the time to think of such a thing.

"What's wrong?" The man turned boy asked, sitting down on in the dirt in front of the girl.

The girl shook her head, her eyes softening slightly and her lips quivering.

"What happened?" The boy asked, though he knew very well what happened.

"B-bad people," the girl stuttered out, a sob threatening to come back to her voice. "They-they killed my mommy."

"I'm sorry," the boy said to the girl, his shoulders slumping. "I know what it's like."

"Y-you do?" The girl asked timidly and the boy nodded.

"Bad people killed my mommy too." the boy told her, it was the truth, but not the entire truth. "They hurt me after words, but I ran from them."

"It was hard at first." The boy told the still sad and terrified girl. "But I knew my mommy wouldn't want me to give up. She'd want me to keep going, for her. I think your mommy would want that for you too."

The boy closed his eyes and gave the girl a big smile, hoping to comfort her.

"But the bad people, they were like me." The girl stuttered out.

The boy gave the girl a weird look, and from the girl's back, a pair of black angelic wings sprouted out. THe girl looked away from the boy, almost in shame.

"Those are pretty, just like you." The boy spoke out, causing the girl to look at the boy in surprise.

"Mine aren't pretty like yours." The boy told her, spreading his mismatched wings from behind him.

One wing was black and nothing more than a few spikes sticking out from it. The black wing looked very impractical, yet somehow it allowed him to fly. The other wing, was that of a dragon. the muscle and hide on it was crimson, while the leather that covered it was a light brown.

"Y-you're like me." The girl stuttered out.

"Kinda." the boy smiled back and reached into his pockets. "Oh, I wanted to show you something"

From his pockets, the boy pulled out a set of black chess pieces. Among them, the only one glowing with the power that filled them, was the king.

"My uncle gave these to me. He said that they'd let me help people and make them part of my family." The boy smiled to the girl. He picked out the queen piece and held it in one of his hands.

"I want to help you." The boy smiled before holding the piece out to the girl. "I think you'd make a good queen."

"Q-queen?" the girl asked, looking at the piece.

"Yeah, I'm the king! If you take this, you and I would become family. I might not be a mommy, but I could be your brother and you my sister!" The boy told the girl with a warm smile.

Hesitantly, the girl reached out and took the piece, holding it with both her hands. The piece changed colors from being black to being red like the boy's king was. When the piece was fully changed, and now softly glowing, a sense of warmth filled the girl.

"I-I always wanted a brother." The girl stuttered, giving the boy a weak smile.

"So what's your name Nee-san?"

"I'm Akeno," the girl smiled at the Japanese word for sister. "Nii-san."

"I'm Issei." The boy grinned and hugged the black haired girl. "Let's go home."

The Akeno hugged her new brother back, before what little magic he could use surrounded them, taking them to his home in Kouh, Japan.


	2. Prelude - Koneko

Prelude - Koneko

In one moment, Isse had been sitting in his dining room, helping both Akeno and his new knight Kiba with their school work, to standing in a large room with two crimson haired devils and a small white haired Nekomata.

It had only been a few months since Kiba had joined Issei's slowing growing peerage, but he fit in with both himself and Akeno rather well. Now, it seemed like the older of the the two crimson haired devils, was going to expand his peerage even further.

While giving Kiba a reason to live and giving him a new family made Issei's hart warm up, it made his nights a bit awkward. since Kiba had moved in with them, as he had no home of his own, Akeno decided to start sharing Issei's room.

While Issei looked to be only 13, Akeno was truly only 13 and was in the time of her life where her body was quickly changing from that of a girl's to that of a woman's. On the outside at least, Akeno claimed that she was fine with sharing a bed with her "brother", she was starting to feel like the love she had for Issei was moving away from being sisterly. Issei was completely oblivious to this however, and Akeno was happy to keep it that way for now.

Back to the three in front of him, Issei bowed slightly to the two devils.

"Lord Lucifer, Lady Gremory." Issei greeted them politely, though annoyed that he'd been dragged away from his two friends out of the blue. "How can I help you."

"Issei, I told you, just call me Sirzechs." The elder of the two devils replied in a chuckle. "Your father is one of my rooks, even without you being my friend, that's enough to call me by name."

"Fair enough Lord Lucifer." Issei smirked back, ending his bow. "So? Why did you pull me here? Or was it your sister that asked you to do it."

Issei gave the other devil an innocent smile, making her blush slightly and turn away from him.

"No, I've brought you here, to ask a favor." Sirzechs told Issei.

"Oh?" Issei was curious to see if his original idea was right.

"I'd like you to take this Nekomata here into your peerage and under your wing." Sirzechs gestured towards the white haired girl.

Issei looked to the girl, and his eyes widened at the hollow look in her eyes. Issei didn't know what it was that had happened to the girl to make her like this, but it was something that Issei wanted to help bring her back to having a real life from.

Issei didn't respond to the question, but walked over to where the girl was sitting. He crouched down in front of her, bringing his face to be level with hers. The girl looked up from the floor to his face, but her eyes were still hollow.

"Hi there." Issei smiled warmly to the girl. "I'm Issei, what's your name?"

"It won't work." Sirzechs spoke behind him. "We haven't been able to get her to talk."

"K-Koneko." the girl muttered out, just loud enough for him to hear it.

"Koneko?" Issei asked, feeling his way around the word. The girl nodded, and Issei could see the girl's tail twitch slightly.

"Tell me Koneko, something happened to you right? You lost someone?" Issei asked, taking a stab at the dark. To his surprise, Koneko nodded, her eyes now held a deep sadness to them.

"She l-" Sirzechs began, but Issei held up a hand, signalling the devil king to be silent. Koneko saw his raised hand, and flinched away from him.

Issei slowly lowered his hand, and gently placed it on Koneko's shoulder. While at first, the girl seemed to pull away from the contact, after a moment, she leaned into his hand, feeling the comfort radiating from Issei.

"I lost someone to." Issei told her, letting the memories of the day he lost his mother fold back into his mind. "I lost my mom when I was about your age."

The girl's ears seemed to lower in sadness, and her tail reached up and lightly wrapped around his wrist.

"It was hard on me, but I've got some friends that helped me to get over her death, helped me to keep going." Issei told her, only partially lying to the girl. "We all have lost someone, and we help each other to keep going. If you want, we can help you too."

Koneko's tail tightened around Issei's wrist, but she didn't say anything.

"My friends, Akeno and Kiba, we're like a family. If you want, you could become part of our family too." Issei smiled warmly to her.

"A-a new f-family?" Koneko asked, her ears twitching.

Isse nodded and Koneko lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I-I'd like that, S-senpai."

"Then take this." Issei smiled, holding out a rook piece from his set. "And you'll join my family."

Without hesitating, Koneko snatched the piece from him and held it close to her chest. Immediately, the piece changed to red, and began glowing softly. A loving warmth flowed over Koneko, and her tail began to sway happily.

"Come on Koneko, let's go home." Issei smiled, standing up.

Koneko followed him up and gently took his hand, afraid that this was a dream, and that he would leave her.

"I'll take this as a yes then." Sirzechs chuckled.

"You can repay your debt too." Issei told the devil king, walking towards him and his sister. "My house is starting to be a bit crowded."

"Consider it down then." The devil king smirked. "I'll send you back now."

"Thanks, later Sirzechs. Laters Rias." Issei smiled warmly to the both of them.

Sirzechs snapped his fingers and a red circle appeared under both Issei and Koneko. An instant later, they reappeared in Issei's dining room.

"Where did you go?" Akeno asked, a look of panic draining from her face.

"Lord Lucifer decided to be a prick and not tell me he was hauling me off to his place." Issei smiled warmly. "But I can't blame him now."

"Koneko," Issei smiled to the Nekomata turned devil next to him. "Meet Akeno and Kiba. Akeno, Kiba, this is Koneko, she's the newest member of our odd and dysfunctional family."

"Aww!" Akeno exclaimed. "She's so cute!"

Kiba shook his head at Akeno and sighed, before waving to the new devil. Koneko looked up to Issei nervously, before waving back to Kiba and Akeno.


	3. Chapter 1

Issei felt something tickling his chest in his sleep, he thought it was nothing but an itch and promptly scratched it and rolled over to his side. A hand was placed on his shoulder and gently started shaking him.

"S-senpai." Koneko's voice reached into his ears, breaking through his dreamless sleep. "Senpai, Akeno-chan says breakfast is ready."

At the word breakfast, Issei's eyes snapped open. He was greeted with Koneko, ears and tail out, crouching next to his bed.

"Thanks Koneko-kun." Issei smiled warmly to the Nekomata,before sitting up.

Issei rubbed his still tired eyes and felt a familiar weight settle on his lap. Issei moved his hands to find Koneko sitting in his lap, smiling timidly at him. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest.

Issei wrapped his arms around the girl, feeling a smile come to his face. When he'd brought the girl into his peerage and family just 5 years ago, she was hollow and frightened of her own shadow. Now, to everyone but him she was seemingly emotionless, but otherwise normal. To him, Koneko showed that she was shy and still timid at times. Issei figured it wouldn't be much longer before she was nearly whole again.

"H-happy birthday Senpai." Koneko stuttered out and gently kissed his cheek. Before he could react, Koneko pulled out of his embrace and left the room, tail happily swaying behind her.

When the door was closed once more, Issei sighed and crawled out of bed. Making sure to go to the right dresser, he got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head at the embarassing moment that still haunted him.

Shortly after Koneko joined his peerage, his house was transformed into a large mansion by the Gremory family so as to accommodate both Sirzechs' promise to him, and his growing peerage. Akeno had been a bit sad that her excuse for sleeping in the same bed with him was gone, and moved into her own room. Koneko however, refused to claim her own room. She insisted on staying in his room and using his chest as a pillow. Issei figured that it was a way of her to cope with her sister's betrayal and didn't say anything about it. However, she promptly beat him unconscious when he accidently opened the dresser that she'd claimed, and opened the drawer holding her underwear.

When Issei made his way down to the main floor of his three story house (not including the three levels below ground), his mouth started watering at the smell of various breakfast foods.

When he came into the dining room, he found Kiba, Koneko and Gasper already at the table eating their breakfasts and Akeno setting two plates down, one next to the other, before sitting down in front of one of them.

"Morning Nii-san" Kiba waved to Issei with a smile before turning his head back down to both his constantly vibrating phone and his plate.

"Morning!" Issei yawned taking the open seat next to Akeno. "How's life of being the wet dreams of every girl in school Kida-san?" Issei smirked to the blonde haired devil before receiving a smack upside the head from Koneko.

"What? It's not my fault it's basically true." Issei grinned sheepishly.

"Ara ara Issei, not _every _girl." Akeno giggled, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Fair enough." Issei chuckled, not realizing that Akeno was flirting with him, much like every time that she or Koneko tried expressing their feelings towards him.

Issei began digging into the plate of eggs, bacon, and hash that Akeno had made for him, savoring the delicious food with every bite.

"Akeno, have I told you your cooking is heavenly?" he asking after swallowing a mouthful of the girl's amazing cooking.

"At every meal." Akeno giggled.

"Please don't ever forget how to cook, you have ruined my taste-buds."

_If only I could ruin more than just that._ Akeno thought to herself, blushing at his words.

"Nice to see you out of your box Gasper." Issei smiled to the younger devil. "Feeling better about being out of it yet?"

"K-kind of." The cross-dressing devil stuttered.

"Don't push yourself then, just keep taking it at your own pace." Issei smiled warmly to the vampire.

"T-thanks Issei-senpai." Gasper stuttered, smiling to the elder devil.

"Hey Kiba, I'm going to be looking for someone today, wanna come with?" Issei asked towards the end of the meal.

"I can't, I promised one of my classmates that i'd help her with a paper that she's working on." Kiba sighed in exasperation.

"Well, don't say that I didn't try and give you an out." Issei chuckled, standing up with his plate. "To be fair though, it's your fault for being the most liked guy at school while I'm the most hated."

Kiba glared at him, before laughing at the irony. The very center of their small and odd family, was Issei, and yet everyone at school hated him and everyone loved Kiba. Kiba was nice to everyone unless they were on his bad side, a feat no one had yet to accomplish. Issei on the other hand, did his best to make people at school not like him. While he was nice to their faces, Issei gave off an aura of arrogance and superiority that everyone at school hated. What made it even worse, was that everyone at school thought he was Akeno's boyfriend. However, when it was just the five of them, Issei was humble and put everyone else's needs above his.

At school, Kiba was the guy that every girl wanted to be with, and every guy wanted to be. On the other hand, Akeno was the girl that every guy wanted to be with and every girl wanted to be. With this combination, Issei was hated by all the guys for being "with" Akeno, and hated by the girls for being the opposite of Kiba. The only people in the school that were hated more, were the two second years that were massive perverts.

"Who are you going to be looking for?" Gasper asked when get went into the kitchen.

"Some nun that is rumored to be coming to the town. She's apparently going to a church that's the base of a rogue group of Fallen." He replied when he came back.

"But you promised Koneko and I you'd go to the movies with us." Akeno pouted, and Koneko looked a little hurt. "It was the only thing that we could get you to agree to for your birthday."

"Today's your birthday?" Gasper asked, and Issei nodded.

"I'm 34 today." Issei told them, changing his appearance from being 17 to 34, though it wasn't much of a difference at this point, the only real difference now was that his hands were more calloused and his scars more faded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gasper asked, a little deflated.

"Issei-san doesn't like to celebrate his birthday." Kiba replied.

"I don't like being the center of attention." Issei shrugged, earning a chuckle out of the others. He knew that he was the center of their worlds, but he didn't like it when they did things just for him, he however didn't mind in the slightest when it was the other way around.

"Not about that." Gasper spoke up. "I understand not wanting to celebrate your birthday, but why didn't you tell me your were so old?"

"15 to 20 years is nothing in the life of a devil Gasper. Assuming that I don't die before hand, it's very likely I will die of old age several thousand years from now, the same goes for all of you." Issei shrugged. "It's rather common for there to be hundreds of years difference between friends in the Underworld, even more so for lovers."

Issei changed back to being 17, just in time to catch Akeno and Koneko sharing a look that he didn't understand. He didn't have the time to ponder the look though, as Akeno snapped his attention to her words.

"So are you really going to be 'working' on the day you promised you wouldn't do any devil business on?" Akeno asked, crossing her arms under her rather large chest.

"I have to." Issei shrugged. "This nun could be a threat to us, and we need to know what she's capable of."

"Fine." Akeno sighed out in exasperation. "But we're coming to find you at 4 and dragging you with us if we have to."

"You won't get away from us." Koneko promised, her tone flat.

"I'll be back by 4 then." Issei chuckled before leaving the room.

* * *

Rias was furious. Her anger was evident to any that passed her while she walked towards her brother's office in his castle. She would not stand for this any longer, and she was going to get what she wanted one way or another.

When she reached the door to her brother's office, she threw the door open, not even bothering to knock.

"Nice to see you know what knocking is." Sirzechs commented, not even looking up from the paperwork that was on his desk.

When Rias stopped in front of her brother's desk, just before she could open her mouth, the devil king cut her off.

"I'm still not giving you your pieces." Sirzechs commented, finally looking up at her.

"That's not why I'm here, but I'm still mad about that." RIas commented, balling her fists.

"Oh? What is it now then?" Her brother asked, wondering if what he had in mind was the issue.

"I will not marry that pig." Rias grit out between clenched teeth.

"Oh? And who do you suggest we have you marry instead? We need to keep the purebloods happy, and not many people are in a spot to do so." He asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't know, just not him!" Rias replied, throwing her hands up. "How about you let me chose."

"Hmp, maybe that boy you're always using your magic to watch? What was his name? Issei?" Sirzechs asked, though he knew full well that was the person.

"N-no?!" Rias exclaimed, not believing that her scrying had been noticed. "Why would I of all people watch a half-breed like him?"

"Well, he's handsome, caring, and selfless." Sirzechs counted off the reasons on one hand. "And he's the host of the Red Dragon Emperor. Oh, and in control of the area that was supposed to be given to you when you would have been given your pieces."

"He's a massive pervert!" Rias exclaimed, throwing up her hands.

"Rias, every man is to some degree. Yes, he does have two attractive young woman in his peerage, and yes they've both shared a bed with him, but he's never taken them, and he isn't public with his desires."

"I'm not interested in him!" Rias exclaimed, turning away from her brother to hide the redness on her face. "And I'm _not_ marrying Riser Phoenix!"

Without looking back, Rias left her brother's office. WHen the door was slammed behind her, Sirzechs laughed to himself.

"Issei my friend, you'll have your hands full soon enough." The devil king laughed out, looking towards the calendar sitting on his desk and the circled date of Rias' planned wedding. "Hope you'll be ready in a few weeks for that fight though."

* * *

A/N: Hope you all have enjoyed my change to the DxD universe. Please let me know what you thought! If you have any suggestions, please let me know!


	4. Chapter 2

When he left his home, he'd told his peerage that he was planning on searching for the nun that was coming to the city today. What Issei actually did, was simply wander around town. While his senses were on the look out for anything that might give away this nun, as she probably wouldn't be so stupid as to wear her habit around the town, his mind was thinking about the two women that he had watched grow from being just girls that needed someone to hold them up, to women able to stand on their own.

Akeno and Koneko were both women gorgeous in their own rights, though Koneko was a bit of a late bloomer and not yet fully done growing. The thing that had Issei puzzled however, was not that they no longer needed him anymore, but why it was they had yet to find someone to make them happy. All around the school, both now at Kouh and back when he first went through high school and college, Issei watched girls that were not even close to what Akeno and Koneko that were being swept off their feet by young men.

On a daily basis, Issei watched as most of the male population of Kouh tried their hands at making either of the two girls theirs, yet both of them made some excuse or reason to turn the advances of those boys down. After each and every attempt made by someone to woo the girls, they would somehow find their way to Issei and end up spending the rest of the day near him somehow.

Thanks to this, the entire student body of Kouh believed that Akeno and Koneko were both going out with him. It probably didn't help matters that when they showed up to school, the two girls insisted on having one of his hands in theirs. Issei couldn't really figure out why it was that they two girls did so, and now that his mind was focused on it, he still didn't understand.

[How is it that the first host I have who _isn't_ completely power hungry has to be so oblivious.] The rumbling voice of Draig sighed in Issei's mind.

_What the fuck are you talking about you over grown lizard?_ Issei asked the spirit of the red dragon in his mind.

[If you would pull your head out of you ass and look at them like the women they are and not like your friends, you'd see it too.] Draig replied and Issei could feel the dragon rolling his eyes.

_It's bloody hard not to look at them as women when one of them sleeps in only their underwear using you as a pillow and…_ Issei snapped back, but was cut off when a burning pain raced up his right arm.

His attention snapped to the afflicted arm, his left hand cradling his right. Issei grit his teeth, and cursed at himself. He should have known that arguing with Draig would make his arm revert back to being that of a dragon, especially since it had been a few weeks since the last time Akeno had drained the draconic power from the limb.

"Excuse me?" A concerned voice asked him, causing Issei to look at the source of the voice. "Are you alright."

_You've got to be kidding me._ Issei grit out, wincing when the pain shot through his arm again.

Standing in front of him, was a girl of about 16, with long blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes. The girl was looking up at him, hands clasped over her heart and concern plastered over her face. Much to Issei's surprise, the girl with not speaking Japanese, but instead Italian. To make things even better,the girl was wearing a green and white habit.

[So, she's not going to be stupid enough to walk around town wearing a habit uh?] Draig snickered.

_Shut up, this is your fault. Go back to sleep, it was nice not having you bugging me every minute._ Issei snapped back at the dragon, who chuckled before doing as told.

"I'll be fine." Issei smiled to the girl, making sure he was speaking in Italian. "Just a bit of pain, nothing to worry about."

"Here, let me see if I can help." The girl replied, grabbing for his right hand.

Issei let the girl take his hand, curious as to what she would do. Issei's eyes widened when the girl placed his palm on her chest, just over her heart, and a green glow enveloped both of them.

_No bloody way._ Issei thought to himself, recognizing the healing Sacred Gear. _Well, looks like I have my hands full_.

When the glow faded, Issei pulled his hand away, astonished that the pain had been lessened, and a sense of peace had washed over him.

"Thanks." Issei smiled to the girl. "That's an amazing blessing you have there."

"T-thank you." The girl replied, blushing slightly.

"You're new around here aren't you?" Issei asked. "You seem kinda lost."

"I-I am." The girl nodded, looking at her feet. "I just came into town this morning. I've been assigned to the church in town here, but I haven't been able to find it."

"I could help you find it if you'd like." Issei offered with a warm smile.

"Would you please?" The girl exclaimed eagerly. "You're the first person I've meet in this town that understands me."

"Sure, I don't have anything planned for the afternoon, so why not." Issei replied, offering the girl his hand. "My name's Issei by the way."

"I'm Asia." The girl replied, taking his hand. Before either of them were able to say anything more, Asia's stomach growled out at them.

"Well then Asia, how about I get you some lunch before I take you to the church?" Issei offered with a chuckle.

"No, I couldn't." Asia objected, only to be waved off by Issei.

"I insist! Think of it as a 'Welcome to Kouh' from me."

"A-alright then."

* * *

Akeno and Koneko couldn't believe what it was they were watching. While they'd agreed to let Issei go looking for the nun that was coming to town, they never expected what they saw as they followed him.

The two of them jealously watched Issei lead around the nun by the hand, first to a small diner and then seemingly aimless around the town. All the while, Issei and the nun were endlessly talking to each other about seemingly nothing.

The two of them felt hurt that Issei was in effect on a date with someone he just met and had yet to complain once. Whenever Issei went out with either of them, he would always complain about it, saying that he had something that he needed to get done or asking why they didn't get Kiba or a boy from the school to go with them. Yet now, Issei was seemingly having the time of his life with a complete stranger.

Now, they hid once Issei and the nun stopped only a hundred feet from a seemingly abandoned church. The two of them were talking, and just in range of Akeno and Koneko to overhear the conversation.

"Thank you so much for helping me Issei." The nun thanked the devil. "The Lord must have sent you to guide me."

"Yeah, maybe." Issei replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Here take this."

The two girls watched their king pull a piece of paper out of his pocket and held it out to the girl. Both of them knew what it was, but they weren't sure about why he'd give the summoning paper to a member of the church.

"If you need anything, just hold this near your heart and think about me. I'll know and come to help out." Issei smiled and the nun took the paper.

"Thank you. I will." The nun smiled up to him before bowing and walking towards the church.

As soon as her back was turned, Issei looked over to the church, and a look that made both Akeno and Koneko shiver in fear twisted their king's face. His face was cold and hard, it was as if everything but hate and promises of death had left him, leaving him to threaten whatever it was that made the old church its home.

When the nun was out of sight, Issei let out a sigh and then a groan of pain. The skin of his arm changed to be metallic plating and in the span of an instant, his entire right arm went from being human, to being the arm of a dragon.

"Damn that bloody woman." Issei grit out, dropping to his knees, his face contorted in pain.

"The the hells didn't you warn me about her Draig." Issei snarled, looking down at his arm.

[Hey, you told me to go and sleep Partner. Not my fault when I woke up it was already too late for you.] The dragon's voice rumbled out from the arm.

"You could have told me when she first fucking showed up that she had this kind of fucking effect on dragons." Issei snarled out, managing to stand up, though he struggled to remain upright.

[You were too engrossed with thinking about the girls of your peerage.] Draig's voice smirked back.

Akeno and Koneko looked to each other, a glimmer of hope in their eyes.

"That was the entire point of me getting out of the house!" Issei snarled to the dragon, taking a few weak steps back from the way he came. "You have no idea how frustrating it is to be around two stunningly gorgeous women and knowing they don't return your feelings."

Akeno and Koneko were stunned, not believing what they were hearing.

[You really are completely oblivious aren't you?] Draig asked, concern in his voice.

"Draig, you know what I've done. If they knew about me, they'd want to stay as far away from me as they could. I wouldn't fucking blame them either." Issei muttered, barely loud enough for the girls to hear.

[Partner, you had no choice. If you didn't you wouldn't be here now.] Draig tried consoling the devil.

"Sometimes, death seems like it would have been easier." Issei muttered, making both Akeno and Koneko freeze in fear.

Neither of them could imagine what it was that caused their master so much pain as to wish for death. He was the one that pulled them away from wanting to die, and in Kiba's case, he quite literally stopped their friend from dying. What was it that could make someone so strong act so powerless and weak?

[Death is always easier Partner. But the difference between you and everyone else, is that you _don't_ take the easy road.] Draig's voice was firm and reassuring, much like a father talking to his son. [Out of all my hosts, you're the only one that hasn't taking the easy road. Thanks to that, you're the only one I've actually enjoyed being in.]

"Glad my misery amuses you." Issei spat out, stopping to lean against a tree.

[It's not your misery Partner, it's your triumphs that make me glad you are my host.]

"Whatever, it's almost an hour before I need to be back. Think I can go an get some sleep before the girls bash my head in?" Issei smirked and a teleportation circle appeared under his feet.

The two eavesdroppers didn't hear a response, if there was one, before Issei teleported away, presumably to his room.

"What do you think he meant Koneko-kun?" Akeno asked after a moment.

"I-I don't know.S-senpai must have done something he regrets." Koneko replied, fidgeting nervously.

"We need to get him to tell us." Akeno replied, her worry slowly being replaced with resolve.

"Senpai has done more for us then we could ask for, and he doesn't let us do anything in return." Koneko nodded, understanding where the other girl was going with this.

"Ara, ara, maybe we can get him to open up after our date with him tonight." Akeno smiled mischievously to her friend.

* * *

A/N: So not being able to sleep is the best (read worst).

For anyone interested, while this is an AU, I'm going to be sticking (roughly) to the timeline of the light-novels. Though, that being said, since it is an AU, I'm going to have fun with this. Also, in this, I'm planning on Akeno and Koneko being the main LI's with Rias and Asia (and whoever else I decide to add in) being put below them in terms of how they are treated in this harem.

Anyways, thank you all so much for the favs, follows, reads, and reviews! Please let me know what you think and if there's anything I could do to improve.


	5. Chapter 3

When Issei awoke from his nap, roughly an hour after collapsing onto his bed, he instantly noticed the differences of when he crashed, to when he woke up.

When he crashed, he was still fully clothed and hadn't even bothered to take off his shoes. As soon as he entered his room, he sat down on his bed and was asleep before his head hit the mattress. When he awoke, he expected to be still fully clothed, feet still on the floor, and a massive kink in his muscles.

When he woke up to in reality, was a familiar weight on his chest, and a very unfamiliar softness pillowing his head. As his senses slowly started to return to him, he noticed that not only was he now in the center of his large bed, but he was also wearing only his boxers. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at himself. The first thing he noticed, was a pair of arms wrapped around his upper chest, arms that looked very familiar and wasn't sure if he wanted to be right or not about who their owner was. Below the arms, resting on his chest, what the head of Koneko. He couldn't see anymore past her head, but if the nerves in his body were right, her tail was wrapped possessively around his waist.

Deciding he didn't like not knowing the answer to whose arms were around him, Issei looked up to the smiling face of Akeno above him.

"Ara ara Issei." Akeno giggled in her sleep, causing him to sigh out.

_Please for the love of everything unholy tell me there's a perfectly good and reasonable explanation for all this._ Issei thought mostly to himself.

[There is one.] Draig smirked in Issei's mind.

_I'm going to hear this even if I don't want to aren't I?_ Issei groaned to himself.

[Yep] The dragon snickered. [They saw the chance and took it. My guess is they hoped when you woke up, they could screw your brains out.]

_In what universe does that fall under "perfectly good and reasonable"?_ Issei replied, shaking his head. _Who knew it'd be the ancient dragon thinking with his dick and not me._

"Mmm, Issei." Akeno giggled out, tightening her arms around him.

_This isn't happening._

Issei lay there for what seemed like hours before the life line he was waiting for was thrown out to him. A knock on his door sounded throughout his room, stirring both to the girls in his bed.

"Issei-san, Akeno-san, Koneko-san, get up someone's summoning us." Kiba called from the other side of his bedroom door.

"We'll be out in a minute Kiba-kun." Akeno called out and let go of Issei.

Issei scrambled out of his bed, frantically grabbing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to throw on. Pulling on his clothes, Isse glanced at the two girls that were still on his bed. Koneko lazily stretched out, letting out a muffled yawn, her tail swaying happily and a smile of content plastered across her face. His gaze flicked to Akeno, just in time to see her standing up, giving him a view view of her completely naked body.

Issei's face reddened and he quickly hurried to the door, finally realizing that both of the girls that had been sharing his bed with him had nothing on the entire time.

"I'll be waiting with Kiba and Gasper downstairs." Issei told them before quickly leaving the room.

As soon as the door was closed behind him, Issei leaned against it. Part of him wanted nothing more than to tell the two girls of his peerage how much he cared for them, and to properly take them then and there. However, he wouldn't be able to let them in to the dark past he had when they would eventually want to know about it. He wanted them to be his, but at the same time, he wanted them to be happy. As far as he knew, it was one or the other, not both.

Issei rubbed his hands over his face before leaving his spot at the door to go join up with Kiba and Gasper.

"Everything alright Issei-senpai?" Gasper asked when he saw the conflicted look on Issei's face.

"No, but I'll figure it out." Issei replied, shaking his head.

"Trouble in paradise?" Kiba asking in a joking tone.

"If you consider paradise to be not knowing how to tell two of the people closest to you that they can't get any closer, then yes." Issei shrugged.

Kiba was the only person that Issei found he could confide in. The knight was like a brother to him, and the two of them were closer than most blood brothers were. Kiba knew _everything_ about Issei and had never once judged him, instead having his loyalty to the older devil increased a hundredfold.

"Who was summoning us?" Koneko's flat voice asked behind Issei.

"I'm not sure, but the request that was sent was a large order with a large payout." Kiba replied in a shrug.

"Let's not waste any time then." Issei motioned for his peerage to gather around him.

They formed a rough circle, and a red glow surrounded them. Kiba's eyes closed and the glow intensified to be a blinding light. In an instant, Issei and her peerage were transported from their home, to an average sized living room.

The moment that the glow faded, Issei groaned in pain. A familiar stabbing pain shot through his arm, only this time he didn't try to restrain the power hidden away. With his arm now that of a dragon's Issei took in his surroundings.

The first thing they noticed, was a corpse on the floor only feet from them. The blood from the corpse was used to create the circle they were now standing in.

_Please Lord,_ a familiar voice sounded through Issei's mind. _Send your angel to help me._

Issei looked around the room, and spotted two figures sitting a couch that had been pushed up against a wall. Sitting there, was the nun from earlier that day, Asia, and an insect Issei had thought he dealt with already.

"The fuck are you doing here Freed?" Issei snarled pushing his way to be in front of his peerage, glaring daggers at the blonde haired man sitting next to Asia.

"I-Issei?!" Asia exclaimed. "I-I thought you were and angel!"

"Oh, this is that brat that brought you to us?" Freed cackled, a mad grin on his face. "How fitting, you'll watch your devil friend here die in front of you."

"Need me to teach you the pecking order again scum?" Issei snarled, rolling his right shoulder and bringing attention to the transformed arm.

"Oh not so much." Freed cackled. "This time, I came prepared when I had this whore summon you."

"Senpai." Koneko's voice stalled any thought that Issei could make. "We're surrounded."

"A trap." Kiba growled, summoning forth a demonic sword into his hands.

"We can't fight them here." Issei conceded. "Koneko, Kiba, make a path for us to get out of here. Gasper, I'm counting on you to keep Akeno safe."

"Y-yes Senpai." Gasper replied, his normal stutter mostly gone.

"What about you?" Akeno question nervously.

"I'll be right behind you." Issei grinned. "Now, go."

Kiba and Koneko wasted no time, springing into action, trusting their king to keep his word. Gasper followed closely behind them, using his time stop Sacred Gear when any of the banished exorcists would get too close to Akeno, allowing the queen to blast the offending servants of the Fallen away.

"Just me and you insect." Issei grinned, lunging at Freed.

"About damn time!" Freed cackled, drawing his sword and pistol.

The exorcist managed to get a round off from the pistol before Issei's dragon fist slammed into his gut. Issei snarled in pain, feeling the bullet rip into his left shoulder, but he wouldn't be taken down so easily.

"That all you got?!" Issei snarled, slamming a leg into the exorcist's side.

Issei's kick caused Freed to stagger away, leaving him wide open. Issei grinned and swung again, activating his own Sacred Gear.

[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!] Draig's voice echoed through the room.

Just before Issei's fist was intended to connect with the crazed exorcist, a blinding flash of purple light appeared between the devil and human. When the light cleared, Issei found his fist caught by a male Fallen wearing a trench-coat and a fedora. The Fallen smirked at Issei, before shoving him away.

Issei snarled when he noticed the two other Fallen, both female, standing between him and Asia.

"You'd better run devil." The male Fallen smirked.

Issei knew better than to take on three Fallen at once right now, even if he was powerful enough to do so normally. The addition of the exorcists and Asia made it suicidal for him to take care of the insects that were in his territory.

"Don't interfere with us." One of the female Fallen told him when a red glow encased his body.

Issei didn't waste his time on a response and instead teleported out of the house and down the street a few blocks.

"Senpai!" Gasper called out from behind him.

"I'm fine, keep going." Issei yelled to his peerage, running to catch up with them.

When they all reached a safe distance away, Issei used his magic to take them back to their home. When they reappeared in the mansion, Issei finally let out a groan of pain, clutching his left shoulder with his dragon claw.

"Senpai?" Koneko asked, a look of concern on everyone's faces.

"I'm fine, just a flesh wound." Issei grit out, noticing the cuts that his friends had received during their flight.

"Let's get you guys patched up and get some rest. I have a feeling that we'll see more of those bastards before we know it." Issei spoke, brushing off the bullet wound as if it was just a bruise, ignoring the pain for now.

"Gasper-kun," Akeno looked to the bishop. "Take care of Kiba-kun and Koneko-kun. I'll see to Issei-san."

"A-alright." Gasper nodded, determination in his eyes.

Koneko and Kiba both followed the young vampire as he lead them towards the room that had become their equivalent of an infirmary.

"Go with them, I'm fine." Issei smiled weakly to his queen.

"A bullet wound is not fine Issei." Akeno scolded him, ignoring the usual suffix to his name. Gone also was her normally light and flirtatious tone, instead replaced by a more stern and serious voice.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" Issei asked, sighing in defeat.

"Come on, let's get you taken care of." Akeno smiled weakly to him.

Without another word, the woman took his hand and lead him back up to his room, and then to the master bath. The two of them stopped in front of the sink, and Issei looked down at his shoulder. While Akeno opened up the hidden panel behind the mirror, Issei used his fingers to dig into the wound, and pull out the bullet.

He let out a hiss, drawing Akeno's attention when the bullet was freed of his flesh. Gritting his teeth together, Issei dropped the bullet onto the counter of the sink, forgetting about it as one would forget about a gum wrapper.

Before he knew it, Akeno was gently taking his shirt off. Her gentle touch on his skin when he fingers brushed over his stomach soothed him more than he thought possible. He noticed Akeno wince when his shirt was finally off and she could clearly see the wound now. Issei looked down and chuckled.

"Its not that bad." He chuckled, earning a glare from the raven haired woman.

"This might sting a bit." Akeno warned him, taking a solvent to speed up the healing process of devils and covering her fingers in the stuff.

When Akeno began rubbing the solvent into the wound and around it, Issei hissed out in pain. His right hand, still as a dragon claw, clasped onto Akeno's shoulder. While she had said "sting" what was actually meant was burn. Even after having been hurt hells knows how many times in combat, he still wasn't used to the burning the solvent caused.

The more and more that Akeno rubbed into his wound, the more it caused his to groan and hiss out in pain. Before he knew it, Akeno was wrapping his shoulder in gaws before tightly tying the bandage into place.

"Ara, ara Issei," Akeno smiled seductively to him. "If all this noise wasn't from treating a wound, I don't think you'd be able to stop me."

"Stop you?" Issei wondered. "From wha-?"

Before he could finish his question, Akeno forced him to stop talking, covering his lips with her own. Issei was stunned and could only gaze into Akeno's closed eyes while she kissed him. He felt his heart break at seeing that while she kissed him, she was crying.

When Akeno pulled away from him, She placed both her hands on his chest, and rested her head on his shoulder, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Don't do that again Issei. Please, we can't lose you." Akeno spoke, her voice full of emotion. "I can't lose you."

"A-Akeno." Issei stammered out, not sure what to do.

"You're not invincible Issei, you can't put your life at stake over ours. You might not think so, but we'd all be lost without you. Without you, Koneko and I are nothing." Akeno sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry." Issei replied, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on the top of her head.

Before he knew it, Akeno's lips sought out his again, but Issei didn't let them connect. He looked into eyes of hurt, and barely managed to conceal his own waring turmoil.

"Issei." The hurt in Akeno's voice pulled at his heartstrings.

"You don't want to go down this path Akeno, not with me." Issei looked away from her.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." Akeno countered, gently forcing him to look back at her.

"You don't know what I've done." Issei told her coldly.

"I don't care." She smiled to him weakly. "Whatever it is that you did in the past, you must have had a good reason to do it. I know you Issei, you don't do anything for yourself. If you had to do something your not proud of, it's alright. Everyone has done something like that."

Issei didn't respond, he didn't know how to, so Akeno took it as a sign for her to keep going.

"The man that I … that I care for, is the one standing right here, holding me. It's not the man that you once were, it's the man you are here and now." Akeno smiled warmly. "The same goes for Koneko. You have done so much for us, it's hard for a girl to not fall for their very own 'Prince Charming' more so when he's in reach like you are."

"Please Issei, let us in." Akeno breathed out, making her lips find his once more.

This time however, Issei didn't pull away but returned the kiss with equal force. This time, when the two parted, Akeno had a red blush on her cheeks that spread down to her chest, not to mention that she was now breathless.

"Let's get some rest. I have a feeling tomorrow will be an interesting day." Issei smiled to the woman in his arms.

"Ara, ara Issei." Akeno smiled to him seductively. "Such a naughty boy."

Akeno left him standing there in his bathroom, heading into his room, a seductive sway to her hips. Issei looked from Akeno's swaying rear to the forgotten bullet, still covered in blood.

Issei picked it up and looked that the object, snorting at the situation. To think that this had happened all because of something so simple, yet so deadly.

He quickly discarded the bullet along with the now ruined shirt of his before entering his room. He was surprised to find both Akeno and Koneko laying on his bed. However, while Akeno seemed completely relaxed, Koneko gave off the air of being nervous, her tail and ears didn't help the picture any.

"Koneko?" Issei asked as he neared his bed. "What's wrong."

When Issei stopped at the side of the bed, Koneko launched herself at him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried into his neck. He could barely hear it, but Issei swore that she was making a soft sound of worry.

"I can't lose you either Senpai." Koneko muttered softly, her voice holding pent up sadness and worry. "I can't lose another person that I love."

While Akeno had danced around the implied work, Koneko was blunt and straight forward, just like she always was.

"I'm not going anywhere any time soon my little kitty." Issei chuckled, rubbing the top of her head in a way that he knew the Nekomata liked.

Just like with Akeno, Koneko pulled away from him just enough to kiss him. While Akeno's kiss was deep and passionate, Koneko's was short and brief though still holding the same love in it that Akeno's did.

"Let's get some sleep, I can't say for you two, but getting short at is exhausting." Issei joked, earning a punch in the chest from Koneko.

Issei settled onto his bed and only an instant after laying down, was embraced by the two women. Akeno on his right side, head resting on his shoulder, Koneko on is left, head resting on his chest.

For the first time since he was a child, Issei felt like everything was right in the world for once.

* * *

A/N : There we are folks! Next update should be in a few days as I have a paper I need to right. After that, I will be sure to continue this.

To the guest review on the last chapter, the reasoning that I have behind how the "main" LI's will be is simply how Issei will be treating them and also my own preference. Personally, I like Akeno and Koneko much more than any of the other women in DxD and my writing here will express that to an extent.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed, please let me know what you thought!


	6. Chapter 4

After years of having nothing but dreamless sleep, Issei had forgotten what it was like having a true dream. He forgot the terror that they filled him with. He forgot the pain that they caused to his mind and soul.

* * *

_Only moments after Issei closed his eyes, embraced by Akeno and Koneko, his eyes snapped open to a loud slamming of a door._

_Issei looked around, and found himself not in the large room he was used to, but in the small room that he'd spent the first 10 years of his life in. Terror raced through him, as it dawned on him what he was seeing. A loud crash of plates and cups hitting the floor sounded throughout his childhood house._

_Issei knew what was coming, and knew what would happen if he moved. With all his willpower, he tried to keep his body on the small bed, but his efforts were in vain. Issei, against his own will, got out of the bed and slowly made his way towards the kitchen of the house and the source of the noise._

_A cry of anger and frustration filled the house, and Issei shivered in fear. Even with the fear that coursed through his veins, he ran towards the kitchen._

"_M-Mommy?" Issei asked, his voice small and frightened. "A-are you ok?"_

_Issei looked at the seen in the kitchen. All over the floor, were the contents of various drawers and cabinets. It seemed that his mother had torn apart the room looking for something._

_His mother turned towards him, anger and hate in her eyes. It wasn't until later in his life that Issei realized that his mother was once a beautiful woman, and had once been full of kindness, but in the time since his father was killed in battle, she had been turned into the hideous creature that now stood before him._

"_Where is it?!" His mother yelled at him. "Where did you put it?!" _

"_I didn't touch anything." Issei whimpered out and his mother stalked toward him._

"_Don't lie to me you fucking brat!" His mother yelled, grabbing a steak knife from a counter._

_Before Issei could run, his mother grabbed him by the throat and shoved him up against the wall._

"_You know what happens to boys who lie don't you?" His mother asked, a crazed grin on his face. _

"_Please mommy." Issei cried out, only for his mother to place the knife she was holding just under his right eye._

"_Too late little shit." His mother grinned, his eyes wild. "It's your fault this happened. It's your fault your father died!"_

_Issei cried out in pain when the knife was shoved into his flesh, striking bone. His mother didn't let up, even with the sobs of pain that she was electing from her only child, she had never done so in the past, why would she do so now?_

_Issei felt his entire body go numb while the knife was dragged down his face, until it cut into his jaw. He felt something inside him break, it was like a damn had been opened, and a lake was let loose._

_Before he knew what was happening, a pain raced up his arm. The pain wasn't something that he felt before, and when it was gone, his arm felt different. He didn't know what made him do it, but he reached up with his right arm, the very arm that had just been in pain, and grabbed the knife away from his mother._

_His mother looked at him in shock and her hesitation, her surprise, gave Issei the chance he needed. WIthout thinking, Issei shoved the knife into his mother's chest. Both mother and son looked down to see the knife had pierced through his mother's heart._

"_Issei?" his mother asked, her voice back to what he remembered when he was much smaller. "Why?"_

_The light died from his mother's eyes and the now lifeless corpse fell backwards. Issei cried out and raced over to his mother. He didn't mean for this to happen, he just wanted his mother to be like she was before his father was killed. He just wanted the pain to stop._

"_Mommy." Issei sobbed out, pressing his face into his mother's chest. "Wake up mommy."_

_Issei pulled away from his mother, tears blurring his vision and freely running down his face. He looked to the corpse and froze. Laying there, was not his mother, but now the corpse of Akeno. In the corner of his eye, Issei saw a figure standing in the doorway. He looked over and saw Koneko, blood covering her front, looking at him with eyes full of pain and sadness. He noticed that in the Nekomata's chest, was the same knife that was in the chest of Akeno. _

"_S-Senpai." Koneko sobbed out before falling to the floor, now lifeless._

* * *

Issei's eyes snapped open and he sat up, gasping for air. Issei looked around himself, relief washing over him when he saw both his large room and the two girls sharing his bed. At some point in the night, the two girls had rolled off him, though some part of them were holding onto him.

Issei shook his head and whipped his face of the cold sweat that had covered his entire body. Silently, so as to not disturb the girls, Issei climbed out of the bed and went to take a shower. After a hot shower, Issei pulled on a pair of shorts and went out to the deck off the back of his home.

Issei sat down in one of the lawn chairs just in time to watch the sun rise. He watched the sun as it came up over the horizon in silence. After a solid 10 minutes alone with his thoughts, Issei smiled slightly when he heard a flutter of feathered wings behind him.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning Onee-san?" Issei asked, knowing who it was behind him.

"I was going to ask the same of you." The voice of a Fallen who he hadn't seen in some time replied.

Out of the corner of his eye, Issei saw the scantily clad Fallen take a seat in the chair next to him. Her wings folded in on themselves and the Fallen gave him a warm smile.

"I still can't believe how much you've changed Issei." The Fallen smiled warmly to the devil.

"If you weren't there to help me put the pieces back together, I'd probably still be the broken little boy you saved all those years ago." Issei replied, sadness tainting his voice. "It's good to see you again Raynare."

Issei gave a weak smile to the Fallen, his oldest friend, and let his appearance change to how he actually was. Raynare gave him a weak smile of her own, and placed a hand lightly on his still unchanged dragon arm.

"Having problems with this still?" She asked, remembering when she found him, the first time that the arm had been converted into that of a dragon's.

"No." Issei chuckled. "I just didn't get the chance to have my queen suck the power out to change it back."

Raynare raised an eyebrow at his words, and a mischievous look passed over her face. "My my, as my little Issei grown up finally? Has he finally realized that he has something to offer women?"

"What?" Issei looked at her blankly, causing the Fallen to laugh.

"I guess not." Raynare laughed.

"Yes, I'm still a boy in that sense." Issei rolled his eyes at the Fallen.

The entire time that he'd known the woman, she'd been a seductive temptress which was the reason for her falling so long ago. Even though the Fallen Angel had taken him in for a time before he was given to Sirzechs to be trained and given a peerage, the woman was like an older sister to him, and also a rather bad influence.

"I still don't understand how you didn't corrupt me more." Issei shook his head, smiling to the Fallen. "How did you not manage to turn me into a massive pervert like yourself?"

"Because I never slept with you." Raynare giggled a slight blush on her face. "You weren't in my care long enough for me to get the chance for that."

"Never knew you felt that way." Issei returned, surprised.

"You're a rather handsome man Issei, I don't think anyone could argue that." Raynare replied, her blush spreading slightly. "But if I did end up making you mine, I fear that it may have broken you."

"Well, then on behalf of myself and the two girls in my peerage, I thank you for having _some_ amount of control." Issei replied warmly.

"Two? I thought there were three." Raynare looked confused.

"Nope, just two. Gasper is most definitely a guy, but he's a cross dresser." Issei returned with a smirk.

"Had me fooled then." Raynare replied with a look that Issei didn't care for.

"Raynare, I swear if you lay a finger on him, I will make you regret it." Issei promised, feeling the protectiveness he had for the young boy well up inside him.

"Fair enough." Raynare laughed. "Though honestly, I think I'd rather try and take that sweet knight of yours from you."

"Kiba has enough on his plate already." Issei laughed. "Though I suppose that if you and he managed to have something, it would solve most of his problems."

"I'll keep that in mind." Raynare smiled seductively.

After a few minutes of the two simply watching the horizon in silence, Issei broke it with a question that was in the front of his mind.

"So why'd you stop by Onee-san?" Issei asked the woman. "Not that I don't mind, its nice to see you again, but I imagine you're not here on a social visit."

"As much as I wish it was just to check up on you, I'm here on orders from Azazel." Raynare sighed. "He wants me to help you deal with the rogue fallen you and your peerage encountered last night."

"I see, so those were rogues like I thought." Issei mulled out loud.

"Our intel says that they are planning to do some kind of ritual today, and it involves that your nun they have."

"Good." Issei smiled, a look of bloodlust in his eyes." Gives me a reason to kill them all."

"We don't need this to be a blood bath Issei." Raynare countered, tightening her grip on his arm. "We just need to keep the nun away from them."

"You know that won't work Raynare. We need to get rid of the pests before they can do any more damage." Issei countered coldly. "But I will restrain myself. If they kill someone though, I will slaughter them."

"If they kill anyone, then I will join you in doing so." Raynare nodded. "Any family of my little Issei is family of mine."

"S-senpai?" Koneko's concerned voice interrupted anything Issei was going to reply with. "W-what's going on."

Issie and Raynare both looked to the Nekomata. Issei smiled warmly to her, hoping to dispel some of the worry in the girl's eyes.

"Come here Koneko." Issei waved the girl over. After a hesitant step, Koneko walked over to Issei and sat down in his lap.

"Koneko, this is Raynare, one of the Fallen under Azazel in this area. For a while she was my Sensei. She's been put under me for a while until we deal with the stray Fallen we fought last night." Issei explained to the girl, wrapping his arms around her. Koneko looked at the Fallen angel, distrust in her eyes.

"Raynare, this is Koneko Toujou. She's my rook and also, as of last night, one of my girlfriends."

"One of?" Raynare asked, a mischievous grin on her face. "Issei you dog, looks like I did raise you right after all."

"Har har, very funny." Issei chuckled, shaking his head.

"Senpai, why did you come out here?" Koneko asked, ignoring the Fallen.

"I had a bad dream is all. Nothing to worry about." Issei smiled warmly to the girl, rubbing her head the way that he knew she liked.

* * *

A cry of pain sounded throughout the abandoned church, piercing through the battle raging between two of the stay Fallen, their minions, and Issei's peerage.

"Raynare!" Issei shouted, blocking an attack from one of the Fallen.

Fear and rage rushed through Issei. If something happened to his mentor, the woman he considered a sister, he would make these Fallen pay in the worst way possible.

[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]

Issei yelled out over Draig's voice, and slammed his dragon fist into a Fallen's face. The force of the blow was enough to send the woman flying into a wall before crashing to the ground. She didn't get back up.

"Issei!" Kiba shouted to him. "GO help Raynare, we'll be fine!"

"On it!" Issei replied, sprinting down the steps that had once been concealed by a large statue.

At the end of the steps, Issei found himself in a large room with several pews in it, as if it was a hidden area of worship at one point. At the very end of the room, in place of an altar there was a cross. tied to the cross, Issei could see the pale and limp form of a near naked Asia. Laying on the ground, in a pool of blood, was none other than Raynare, a large spear of light in her back. Standing over the two corpses, was the fedora wearing Fallen from the night before.

"You!" Issie yelled out in rage, rushing towards his fallen friends. "What have you done!?"

"The same thing I'm going to do to you." The Fallen smirked, summoning a spear of light into his hands.

The male Fallen threw the spear at Issei. Instead of dodging the spear, Issei snatched it out of the air with his dragon arm.

"Impossible!" The man cried out in awe, not believing that the light wasn't hurting Issei.

"You will PAY!" Issei yelled out, throwing the spear back.

Issie didn't know what it was, but something deep inside of him changed. Something that unlocked a power that had until not been hidden from him.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Break!] Draig's voice yelled out.

In a moment, Issei's entire body was covered in red armor, the exact same as what his arm had been turned into, only this he knew was temporary.

Issei's vision locked onto the now terrified Fallen Angel before his vision went red.

* * *

"That's the last of them." Kiba sighed out, letting his demonic swords disappear. "Anyone see Issei yet?"

"No, Senpai is still downstairs." Koneko replied, her voice flat, but her eyes full of worry.

"Come on, let's see if he needs help down there." Kiba told the others and started down the steps. After only taking a few steps down, an inhuman cry of pain and anguish filled the air around them.

The four of them wasted no time in running down the stairs, stopping at the scene of destruction before them. All around the large room they entered, were broken pews and holes in the floor, ceiling and walls. Impaled to one wall by several spears of light, was the last stray Fallen Angel. At the other end of the room, Issei was crouched over two bodies.

Kiba walked towards their king, seemingly the only one able to move. He could hear the sobs of their king while he cradled the corpse of Raynare to his chest. Kiba knew what the woman was to him, and he knew how it must be for him.

"Issei." Kiba spoke softly when he stopped behind the man. "You can still save her."

Issei tensed up, but stopped crying. Kiba placed his hand on the other man's shoulder, giving his brother his support.

"You can bring them back still." Kiba reminded him.

Without hesitating, Issei's hand went into his pocket and pulled out two pieces, a rook and a bishop. With shaking hands, Issei placed the pieces on the chests of both girls, right over their hearts. On Raynare, he placed the rook, on Asia, he placed the bishop.

Issei began muttering under his breath, in a language that Kiba didn't understand. When he was finished, the two pieces glowed red with power. Kiba looked to the two girls, and noticed their chests slowly rising and falling.

"Help me carry them Kiba." Issei commanded the knight, picking up Raynare in his arms. "It's time to go home.


	7. Chapter 5

When Issei and his peerage returned to their home, Issei was not in a good mood. Everyone was worried about the cold and hard look on the devil's face and eyes. After laying Raynare down in one of the unclaimed rooms, Issei disappeared. Both Akeno and Koneko wanted to go looking for him, but Kiba stopped them. He knew that Issei needed time with his own thoughts, and he knew exactly where their king went.

Even though both women protested against letting Issei be alone, Kiba wouldn't allow them to go looking. Kiba had the two of them look after both Asia and Raynare. When they reluctantly agreed to look after their new comrades, Kiba asked Gasper to watch over all of them.

It was several hours after they returned to the home when Kiba finally went looking for his friend. Kiba stepped into the elevator of the mansion, and pressed the button to take him to the second sub level of the building. Kiba figured that Issei had a lot of tension built up and needed to release it, the best place he knew of was in their gym on the level he was now headed to.

When the doors to the lift opened up, music flooded over Kiba. While the tune was rather upbeat and happy, listening to the lyrics determined that it was far from a happy song. Kiba shook his head and walked into the mansion's gym, looking around at the various pieces of equipment for his friend.

When Kiba finally found Issei, it was just in time for a battered and broken punching bag to be launched at him. Kiba side stepped the bag, and looked to his panting and sweat covered friend. Issei looked up to Kiba and rolled his shoulders. Issei snapped his fingers and the music stopped.

"How are they?" He asked, walking over to a discarded towel and water bottle.

"They're both fine, just sleeping." Kiba replied and a small smile came to his face. "Remember when you saved me?"

"I remember everyone I save, and everyone I lose." Issei replied, sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Remember that I slept for a week before I woke up?" Kiba grinned. "Still remember feeling like I could eat a small city after that."

"You basically did." Issei laughed out, finally smiling.

"Why are you reminding me Nii-san?" Issei asked when Kiba sat on the bench next to him.

"I'm reminding you, because there's always good mixed in with the bad." Kiba replied giving his friend a warming smile. "I found that out just watching you. You've been through so much, and you always find a way to make the best of it."

"Thanks Kiba." Issei smiled, clapping a hand on his friends back.

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes before Issei broke it.

"I think I'm going to go make a taco." Issei mussed, causing Kiba to look at him in bewilderment.

"What? I've been down here for about 4 hours beating the crap out of a leather sack of sand, I'm hungry!" Issei explained, pulling a laugh out of Kiba.

"How 'bout we go and get a burger?" Kiba offered, grinning at his friend.

"There's a new burger joint that opened up a few weeks ago just down the street." Issei commented standing up. "Let's go and see if anyone wants us to get them something."

"You go and shower off, I'll find out what everyone wants." Kiba chuckled, shaking his head.

"Do I really smell that bad?" Issei asked before sniffing himself. "Wow, why didn't you tell me sooner that I smelled like ass?"

"You said it not me." Kiba laughed.

* * *

The first thing that Raynare noticed when she came back into the world of the living wasn't the soft sheets that were surrounding her, but the smell of cooked beef and peppers.

In an instant, her eyes snapped open and she looked around at her surroundings. She found herself laying on a large bed in a massive room. Sitting on a chair next to her bedside, was a lone figure. It was dark in the room, and Raynare couldn't make out who the figure was, but from her nose, he was definitely the source of the smell.

"Welcome back to the living Onee-san." The warm voice of Issei washed over Raynare, causing her to relax.

"W-what happened? Why am I here?" Raynare asked her friend.

"What do you remember?" Issei asked, concern in his voice.

Raynare closed her eyes and thought back. The last thing she remembered was a sharp pain in her back, and then nothing.

"I died, didn't I?" She asked bluntly.

"Yeah," Issei sighed. "You did."

"Then how am I still alive?"

"I made you a devil." Issei told her, knowing better than to beat around the bush. "You're now my second rook in my peerage."

"Thank you." Raynare spoke after a long while of silence. "I owe you."

"No, you don't." Issei replied, moving to sit next to her on the bed. "You're one of the few I will freely call my family Raynare, Without you, all I have is a brother in Kiba, and my girlfriends. None of them compare to what you've done for me."

"Thanks." Raynare replied, feeling emotion welling up in her chest. The new devil sat up and pulled her friend into a hug, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you Onee-san." Issei replied, returning the hug.

"What about the girl? The one that was on the cross?" Raynare asked, pulling away from Issei.

"She's my other bishop now. She just woke up an hour ago and the others are taking care of her.

"Good." Raynare sighed out. "She was too much of an innocent to die like that."

"With you and Akeno around, she might not stay like that for long." Issei chuckled out, causing Raynare to push him away playfully.

"Issei, why do you smell like a really good burger?" Raynare asked, and her growling stomach accented the point.

"Because I went out for food." Issei replied with a shrug, pulling out a ball of aluminium from behind him. "Figured you'd be hungry when you woke up."

"You have no idea." Raynare replied, snatching up the offered aluminium wrapped burger.

* * *

The day after both Asia and Raynare joined his peerage, Issei skipped school. The only reason he was going to it in the first place was because of the others in his peerage, and to him, getting the newest members of the group settled was more important to him than listening to a loud mouthed human going on and on about nothing important.

With that in mind, Issei and Raynare got Asia situated in understanding everything that she needed to know. In effect, the two of them spent the day giving the former nun a crash course in the supernatural with Issei filling in Raynare on everything that was different between Fallen and Devils, which wasn't much.

When school let out and the rest of Issei's peerage returned home, Issei was quick to try and get the two new devils out of his hair and out of his house.

"Akeno-san! Koneko-kun!" Issei greeted the two women when the returned. "Mind doing something for me?"

"Sure Issei-san." Akeno replied, her voice flirtatious, making him redden slightly.

"Would you two mind taking Raynare and Asia shopping? They don't really have anything aside from what they were wearing." Issei asked, jabbing his thumb towards the two new devils.

Just as Issei said, the two were still wearing what they had on from the day before. Asia it seemed had nothing else to wear aside from her habit, and Raynare was no better off.

"Ok, but you're coming with us Senpai." Koneko replied, her tone not giving anything away as to her thoughts.

"Why?" Issei asked, trying to figure out the best way to avoid going shopping for clothes with four women. It wasn't that he was afraid of seeing them try on different clothes and asking his opinion, but more he didn't want to be looked at like he was a pervert or something by the public.

"Because it's your credit card." Akeno smirked, pushing herself up against him.

"I promise we'll make it up to you." Akeno breathed into his ear.

_I'm going to regret this._ Issei sighed.

* * *

Several hours and several thousand yen later, and Issei was more exhausted than he thought possible.

In order to make the situation a little less awkward for him, Issei allowed himself to age and played the role of the girl's father for the afternoon. Of the four, only Akeno seemed to be a bit displeased at this, but thankfully she played along.

In the end, he saved himself from having the weird looks from the other girls that were in the stores that the five of them visited, and instead ended up having several awkward conversations with the employees instead. In all but one case, the conversations revolved around him not having a ring and asking if he was looking for someone to share his bed with. In the one case that this didn't happen, it was a girl that thought he was some creep that was using the four girls for sex in exchange for buying them things. Thankfully, Raynare was his savior when she asked "dad" if he'd fed her hamster that day.

When they all returned from their trip, Issei crashed on one of the couches in the living room, while the girls went up to their rooms to get the newly acquired clothes ready to wash. Just when Issei thought he'd get a break, a large red circle appeared in his living room floor.

"Issei." Sirzechs greeted the younger devil when he appeared the the room. "It's time."

"You've got the be kidding me." Issei looked to the devil king in exasperation. "Now? Of all times?"

"Well, not _right_ now." Sirzechs replied, scratching his chin. "You've got a week before I need you to uphold your end of the deal."

"What event is it again?" Issei asked, relaxing slightly. "Am I crashing the main event? Or the pre-party?"

"Pre-party." Sirzechs smiled, chuckling slightly. "Gives us the chance for you to still be the hero in case you end up failing the first time."

"Nice confidence in me boss." Issei groaned. "Come back in 6 days, I need to prepare my team, and figure out how I'm going to make it not terrible when I crash your sister's party."

"I'll try and think of something too." Sirzechs nodded before light engulfed him.

"Was that-?" Kiba asked behind Issei.

"Yep."

"Are we-?"

"Yep."

"Well, about time."

"Yep."

"I'm calling it a night Issei, need anything before I turn in?" Kiba asked.

"No, just don't be surprised if one of our new members starts flirting with you." Issei warned his friend. "In fact, don't be surprised if she's there in your bed now, probably without a stitch of clothing on."

"Who are you talking about?" Kiba asked, his curiosity peaked.

"You'll see. Good night Nii-san."

"Good night."

"Oh and Kiba?" Issei remembered something he needed to have the other man ask the person who would no doubt try and seduce him. "Please tell the person in your bed that she needs to seal off the energy in my arm tomorrow, these plates are starting to itch."

* * *

In the following days, Issei's new peerage members settled into the school life rather well. For Asia, it was her first time truly attending a formal school. Issei was sure to pull some strings to get the former nun placed into Kiba's and Koneko's class so that she would at least have them to lean on.

Issei however, didn't expect Raynare to want any part of being in Kouh Academy, but sure enough, she enrolled as well. Raynare changed her appearance to look like a normal, though still attractive, second year student. Through her own means, Raynare managed to not only get herself placed into the same class as the other second years, but also managed to be seated next to Kiba.

Both Asia and Raynare were instantly well liked, though the later constantly had boys flocking around her. While Raynare may have looked younger, she still kept her large bust, one that rivaled Akeno, and still had thousands of years worth of experience in sex appeal. Asia on the other hand was like a male version of Kiba, she was too nice for her own good and had charisma to rival angels.

Thanks to Raynare, Issei's arm was sealed to be kept in its human form. Thanks to Asia having an affinity for dragons, a trait that drew dragons to her, Issei's arm without the seals would always try and revert to its dragon form when the former nun was around.

As far as interesting went for those 6 days, the only thing coming close to that for Issei, was that both Kiba and Koneko were asked to help the new girls settle in. This, combined with Gasper's natural seclusion whenever he wasn't in class, gave Akeno every opportunity that she wanted to steal Issei away during their free periods.

Most days during lunch or during breaks, Akeno would pull Issei with her to the Occult Research Clubhouse. The clubhouse was the base of the club that masked Issei and his peerage's true activities. It was under this club, that they were able to skip classes sometimes for "research". As such, save for when the devils were using it, the building was empty. Akeno used this to drag Issei and herself out of sight for a while.

At first, Issei was hesitant whenever Akeno would come onto him. After a few times of being pulled away from the eyes of the rest of the school, Issei being to crave Akeno. The feel of her lips against his and her warm tongue made him desire the girl more and more each time they were with each other. For Issei, the final straw was almost the heavy weight of Akeno's large breasts in his hands. It took every ounce of his self control for him to not take her then and there when Akeno begged him to grope her chest.

After a few days of this, Koneko began to notice. Issei felt bad that he'd been to an extent ignoring the Nekomata, and made sure to make it up to her when he could. Though their moments were much shorter and less frequent, Issei made sure to show to Koneko that he did care about her, and had not forgotten her.

During those days, Issei couldn't help but notice that Raynare was doing just what she had promised she would do. At every opportunity, Raynare attempted to seduce Kiba. Issei knew that it was only a matter of time before the knight gave into the former Fallen, though to Issei, it seemed like Kiba might be planning when it was that he'd cave to the very image of sex appeal that was Raynare.

The 6 days Issei was given went by quickly however. When the last day was up, Issei had everyone gather into the living room. He'd explained to them all only that they would end up playing in their first "Rating Game" within the week. Other than that and what a Rating Game was, Issei hadn't told them anything.

So, with all of them now gathered in one place, there was one question hanging over them.

"Who are we playing against?" Kiba asked, being the one to broach the topic first.

"We'll be playing against a high-class devil named Riser Phoenix." Issei replied. "But this isn't a formally prepared game, we need to issue our challenge first."

"Why wouldn't this be prepared?" Akeno asked, confused just like the rest of them.

"Because in order for us to issue the challenge, we need to go and crash a party. This is being done in repayment of a debt that I owe Sirzechs Lucifer."

"So what party are we crashing?" Raynare asked, a mischievous look in her eyes.

Before Issei could respond, a red circle appeared on the ground behind him. Out from the circle, Sirzechs Lucifer himself appeared.

"You are going to be crashing my sister's engagement party." Sirzechs smirked to the devils of Issei's peerage.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading as well as the favs, follows and reviews.

To SSJ3 - I'm currently going through and correcting the errors that I find in not only this story, but in all of my other ones. It takes a while, and unfortunately, I can't catch all of my errors before I post the chapters. I'm doing my best and fixing them as I find them.

To Notenkolder - I'm not sure if I'm going to be adding Ravel in just yet or not. I have an idea that would allow me to add her in, but I'm not sure just yet if I will be adding her. The decision is still a ways off for now though, and I'll play it by ear until then.

To meep (guest) - if you are still reading this, there is a very big reason for me not making Raynare part of Issei's harem. That reason is that she is going to be Issei's mentor when it comes to women (not always a good one I might add). She is also an older sister figure to Issei and I'm not going to be writing Game of Thrones with insest (even though Raynare is not technically family it's just not something I am comfortable going). If this causes you to stop reading, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to try and please everyone and end up changing the story from how I have it planed out.

Hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought!

PS - if anyone is interested, the song that I am making mention of in here is Bullet by Hollywood Undead.


	8. Chapter 6

"You are going to be crashing my sister's engagement party." Sirzechs smirked to the devils of Issei's peerage.

All in the room save for Issei were stunned at what the devil king so boldly started.

"But-but she's your sister." Asia stuttered. "Why would you break up her engagement party? She must love the man that she's going to marry."

"That's not how it works in the underworld Asia." Issei sighed. "The marriage was arranged before his sister was even born. For some reason the high-class devils think that keeping the 'pure-bloods' around is a good thing."

"There are a lot of old traditions that the older devils still hold to. Most of them are rather useless and now outdated." Sirzechs nodded.

"But why do you not want your sister marrying the person she's arranged to?" Raynare asked, confused at the entire thing.

"Because the man she's betrothed to, Riser Phoenix, is an arrogant, self centered idiot. His only concern is how many women he can sleep with in a day and how good he looks." Sirzechs spat out in disgust. "Due to his family, he thinks he can do whatever he wants. I want him taken down a notch and I don't want my sister to become another one of his whores."

"Every one of the members of his peerage save for one are attractive women that he sleeps with on a regular basis. Most of them also have large breasts and are more than happy to give their king whatever he wants." Issei spat out, his disgust for the man evident.

"So what's the other one then?" Kiba asked, curious about what Riser's peerage might have.

"His sister." Issei shrugged. "She's only part of his peerage to fill in a gap and because she hasn't been married off yet."

"If Riser is such a bad man, then why doesn't Lord Lucifer do something about it himself?" Gasper asked, his voice small.

"I'm not allowed to interfere with matters of my family directly." Sirzechs shook his head. "If I did something openly about my sister's marriage, there would be an uproar in the midst of the high-class devils. The only way for me to do anything, is to have someone else do it for me."

"And that's where we come in." Issei sighed out, looking like he didn't want to say what was coming next. "If we beat Riser, and I have no doubt that we will, Rias will become engaged to me."

A resounding gasp sounded throughout the room. None of Issei's peerage wanted to believe what it was that their master had gotten into. When Issei looked to Akeno and Koneko, both did nothing to hide the hurt those few words caused them. For them to think that they'd have to give up Issei to a complete stranger, it was unthinkable to them.

"Well," Sirzechs mussed. "Publicly at least. Just because to the public eye you are going to be with Rias, doesn't mean that you actually will be. For all intents and purposes, it's a political maneuver and you don't need to act on it for some time just yet."

"Akeno, Koneko." Issei looked to the queen and rook. "Believe me when I say this, when I entered into this contract with Sirzechs, I was a very different person and neither of you were alive at the time. Nothing will change between us, I promise you that much. If you want to, I will allow you to leave my peerage over this."

At his words, both of the women looked to Issei in surprise. Neither of them thought that Issei would speak of them leaving him. Both of them wanted nothing more than to stay with him until death took them from each other. If Issei was saying this to them, then he must have thought that they'd be happier without him.

"I'm staying with you Issei-san." Akeno told him.

"I'm staying with you too Senpai." Koneko nodded as well.

"So with that settled." Sirzechs chuckled, clapping a hand to Issei's shoulder. "What did you come up with to put this all into action?"

"I was thinking you give me an invitation to the engagement party. I'll show up as a friend of the Gremory family, socialize a bit, then punch Riser in the face and throw down the gauntlet so to speak." Issei replied, smirking at the mental image of punching a snobbish high-class devil in the face.

"So in reality, you're going to wing it?" Sirzechs supplied.

"Pretty much." Issei grinned sheepishly.

"You are your father's son." Sirzechs sighed out. "Do you want an invitation for you and one other? Or two?"

"Two." Both Akeno and Koneko replied at once, not giving Issei the chance to respond.

"Hope you have something nice to wear then." Sirzechs chuckled, pulling out a document from out of thin air.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the party then Issei, don't be late." Sirzechs spoke before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Well, what could go wrong?" Raynare commented after the devil king was gone.

"Onee-san, I swear, if something happens tomorrow, I'm holding you responsible." Issei warned. Raynare only gave an innocent smile in return.

* * *

When the time came for Issei, Akeno and Koneko to leave for the party, Grayfia, Sirzechs wife and queen, arrived at their home to bring them to the underworld.

"It is good to see you again Grayfia-sama." Issei smiled to the woman.

"It is good to see you again as well Issei-kun." Grayfia replied, bowing slightly. "Though I am surprised that you know how to clean up, for the most part."

Issie looked down at himself, inspecting his attire for the hundredth time in the last hour. Though both Kiba and Raynare told him that he looked good in the formal attire, he still felt out of place and wrong. Issei knew it wasn't the suit that was the issue, it was more that he felt too constricted in it than he did when in his school uniform or in jeans and a t-shirt.

Issei ran his hand over his chest, brushing away invisible crumbs from his front. He looked at the dark purple of the suit and tie he wore and noticed for the first time that it was almost the same shade of purple as Akeno's eyes. The only thing that broke the image about the color, was the red embroidery that accented the purple.

"I don't think I'll be used to wearing something like this for a while though." Issei commented aloud, running a hand through his still messy hair.

"I think you should wear that more often." Akeno's seductive and flirtatious voice sounded behind him.

Issei turned to see Akeno and Koneko both walking towards him. The appearances of the two however, made his eyes widen and his jaw nearly hit the floor.

Akeno smiled, almost shyly, at his reaction. The blush of her face accented the dark crimson of her sleeveless dress. Issei swore that the garment must have been tailored just for Akeno. The material of the floor length dress hugged her curves in just such a way as to look almost like a second skin, hugging her curves and accenting her large breasts more than Issie would have thought possible. While normally Akeno wore her hair in a tail behind her, she had it let down with some of it falling over her front like a waterfall. As Akeno walked, Issei noticed there was a slit that ran up from the base of the dress to her mid thigh, teasing a brief glimpse of her long legs with each step.

Koneko looked stunningly beautiful as well. Unlike Akeno however, her dress was more tame, simply hugging her still developing curves in solid black. While the dress didn't try to accent her body to make it more seductive, it had a more homely feeling to it, one that suited the Koneko that Issei knew. Issei was surprised however, to see that Koneko had her ears and tail out, freely showing what she was. Issei knew that for Koneko, she was not comfortable showing her true nature to anyone but him and Akeno, for her to do this must have taken an enormous amount of courage.

"Ara, ara, Issei." Akeno blushed at Issei's reaction. "Do you like what you see?"

"I don't have words to do the two of you justice." Issei spoke, blinking several times.

"Are you three ready Issei-kun?" Grayfia asked once the girls had stopped next to Issei. Issei looked to both girls and they linked their arms through his.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Issei returned.

Grayfia nodded. In an instant, the four of them were all transported to the front doors of the Phoenix estate in the underworlds.

"I will see you inside." Grayfia bowed slightly. "Lord Hyoudou."

Before Issei could say anything about how Grayfia spoke, she disappeared on him.

"Lord Hyoudou?" Akeno asked, a seductive look on her face. "What was that about?"

"When Sirzechs gave me my peerage, he made sure that I would be properly treated as a high-class devil. As such, I own a large portion of land here in the underworld that had belonged to the Gremories. There are two towns on said land, and if I were to ever go there for long enough for people to recognize me, that's how I would be addressed." Issei explained.

He really didn't care for being considered a "lord" but when Sirzechs made their contract, part of the deal was to have no possibility of Issei's challenge being rebuked due to not being considered nobility in the underworld.

"Let's go inside. Might see if I can't find a few people in there that I actually know." Issei sighed out and both girls nodded.

* * *

As it turned out, there were a few of the devils attending the party that Issei did know. There were a few minor nobles that Issei knew in passing, and spent some time talking with, mostly about absolutely nothing. In these cases, Issei found a way to excuse himself when the conversation turned to trading pieces, specifically for the two on his arms.

After the fourth devil to try this with Issei, Akeno and Koneko both kissed him and thanked him for keeping them with him. When this happened, Issei could feel the jealous glares of those around him, but frankly didn't care.

Just when Issei found Sona Stiri, a friend of Rias along with being the student body president at Kouh, Riser Phoenix finally made his appearance.

"Greetings nobles of the underworld!" Riser's voice boomed through the hall where the party was being held. "On behalf of the House of Phoenix, Riser would like to thank each and every one of you for coming."

Issei looked over to where RIser appeared, smirking at the arrogant devil.

"If you will excuse me lady Stiri." Issei bowed slightly to the other devil before walking calmly toward where Riser was standing, Akeno and Koneko still clinging to his arms.

"Remember," Issei whispered to the two. "This is just an act, I don't mean any of it."

"This is a historic moment for the world of Devils." Riser went on while Issei and the girls got closer. "Two great dynasties are about to become one."

"Lord Riser of the distinguished House of Phoenix, shall wed Lady Rias of the illustrious House of Gremory." Issei and his companions were now only a stones throw away from Riser.

"And now, I'd Like to present to you, my bride, Rias Gremory." Riser finished and a circle of red appeared next to Riser. From it, Rias was teleported into the room.

Issei smirked at the sight of Rias. She was dressed in a white wedding gown that looked more like a dress that would be better suited to a whore than a noble of the underworld. Issei managed to catch Rias' gaze and gave her a small smile. Rias in turn, blushed and looked away.

"I'd beg to differ there bird." Issei called out from the crowd, drawing startled gasps.

"And who are you to say such blasphemy to Riser?" Riser demanded and Issei stepped closer towards the man.

"My name is Lord Issei Hyoudou, and Rias Gremory is mine." Issei smirked.

"You have no right!" A voice cried out from behind him. Issei recognized it as belonging to Ravel, Riser's sister.

"Lord Lucifer." Issei called out, not even looking to where the devil king stood. "Did you and I not enter into a contract 20 years ago, just after your sister's birth?"

"We did indeed Lord Hyoudou." Sirzechs replied, a smirk in his voice.

"Did we not agree that, for services rendered, you would give me anyone or anything I desired?" Issei questioned, allowing arrogance that rivaled Riser's into his voice.

"We did indeed." Sirzechs confirmed, drawing a startled gasp from everyone around them.

"Did I not tell you then, that the one _thing_ I desired, was your sister when she came of age?"

"You did indeed." Sirzechs commented, seemingly bored.

"Then it is time to pay up, _My Lord_." Issei sneered.

"Riser will not stand for this!" Riser shouted, enraged by the exchange. "Rias belongs to Riser!"

"Rias, in body and soul, belongs to me." Issei replied, a smirk plastered across his face. He couldn't help but notice that Rias was not furious like he thought she was, but rather, she had a blush that spread across her face and chest.

_Interesting._ Issei chuckled to himself.

[You have the aura of a dragon partner.] Draig spoke up in his mind. [It was not uncommon for our kind to have large harems. All of my past hosts had girls and boys flocking to them in droves.]

_Now you tell me._ Issei rolled his eyes at the dragon spirit.

"Gentlemen, please." Sirzech commented, suddenly appearing between the two facing off devils. "There is an easy way to solve this dispute."

"What do you have in mind Lord Lucifer?" Issei asked with a cruel smirk.

"A Rated Game between the two of you." Sirzechs replied. "The winner, will be given my sister."

"Riser agrees." Riser grinned maliciously. "Riser will put this insect in his place."

"I agree with this decision Lord Lucifer." Issei bowed respectfully to the devil king. "When shall this game be held?"

"In 24 hours." Sirzechs replied. "Until then, you both are to be confined to your respective houses with your peerage."

"Yes Lord Lucifer." Both Riser and Issei replied.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading! Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews!

Hope you all enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 7

"So What's our plan Nii-san?" Kiba asked when they all gathered in their living room. It was only twenty minutes until the game started.

"We're going to be outnumbered in this. Riser has a full peerage and has a member for every piece. We need to hit them hard, and hit them fast. If we give them any time to regroup or counter us, we're screwed." Issei told them all.

"Kiba, you and Koneko will be our vanguard. I want you two to go in and draw out as many of them as you can. Take them down at your discretion, but don't get sloppy." Issei ordered the two.

"Yes Senpai."

"Got it Nii-san."

"Raynare, Asia." Issei turned to the two newest members of his peerage. "I need you two to stick together. Raynare, I need you protecting Asia and getting her safely to anyone that needs her healing."

"Oh sure, put me on babysitting duty." Raynare groaned, but winked to Asia playfully.

"Asia, let Raynare keep you safe. Follow her orders and don't take any risks you don't need to. We need you safe in order to keep the rest of us going. When you heal one of us, don't over do it. Restore us just enough to get us back in the action. I don't want you wearing out too quickly."

"Y-yes Issei-senpai." Asia nodded, resolve and nervousness mixed in her eyes.

"Akeno, I need you in the skies. I want you to help where you can from a distance with your magic, but don't draw attention to yourself. If you can find Riser's queen and bishops, take them down."

"All this talk about hurting people." Akeno smiled, leaning into Issei. "It's getting me so _hot._"

Issei was forced to close his eyes and take a very deep breath. Akeno was pressed up against him in just such a way as to make him feel her wonderful chest against him. Her voice was low and seductive and did more damage to his mind than anyone could realize.

"Later." He whispered back, making Akeno look at him with hooded eyes.

"Gasper, remember what you and I talked about?" Issei asked, and then vampire nodded nervously. "I'm counting on you, you sure you can do this?"

"I-I won't fail you Issei-senpai!" Gasper returned, determination that Issei had never seen before in the young vampire's eyes.

"I know you won't." Issei smiled to the vampire.

"What about you?" Raynare asked.

"I'll be floating around, doing what damage I can where I can. The entire point of a Rating Game is to take out the other team's king. I won't be in one spot long enough for that to happen." Issei replied.

In the middle of all of them, a large red circle appeared to take them to the location of the game.

"Times up." Issei breathed, stepping into the circle. "Let's give them hell people."

"Right." They all replied as one, stepping onto the circle with them.

When they were transported, it was straight into the main room of the ORC clubhouse. Issei looked outside and noticed that the sky was not stary like it should have been, but more of a twisting vortex.

"Sweet." Issei grinned. "We get to blow up the school and not care about it."

[Ladies and gentlemen.] The voice of a woman sounded throughout the arena for the game. [Welcome to the match between Lord Riser Phoenix and Lord Issei Hyoudou.]

"Leave it to the Gremories to televis this." Issei snorted, looking to his peerage. He pulled out several red marbles from his pocket and held them out to them. "Here, take these. They'll let us communicate without shouting across the entire place."

[The victor of the match, will win Rias Gremory's hand in marriage. May the best king win.] The voice of the announcer signaled for the game to start.

"Let's kick some ass people." Issei grinned to the lot of them.

* * *

Issei sat atop the roof of the ORC clubhouse. From here, he had a good view of the entire arena. Issei sat there with his wings out, but in place of having one of each wing, both looked to be devil wings. There were only a handful of people that knew he had the spirit of a Heavenly Dragon inside him outside of his peerage, all of those people were Gremories.

"Kiba-senpai, Koneko-senpai, t-there are six coming towards you from Riser's side." Gasper spoke in his ear, pulling a smile from the devil. Gasper was doing his role well.

Issei knew that Gasper didn't want to be in the spotlight at all and if he was an active member of the game, he was going to be. WIth this in mind, Issei had Gasper transform into a swarm of bats. In this form, the young vampire was playing a scouting role for their team and using his time stop ability to relay the information that he'd gained.

"Gasper, do you know what pieces they are?" Issei asked, hoping the vampire remembered all the information about the other team he'd studied.

"I-its.." Gasper stumbled.

"Gasper, you can do this, just list off the pieces." Issei urged, his voice soothing.

"3 pawns, 1 rook, 2 knights." Gasper listed off.

"Good job Gasper. Go and find the rest of Riser's pieces but stay safe." Issei ordered, standing up. "Kiba, Koneko, I'm on my way to lend a hand."

"Take your time Issei-san." Kiba replied, a smirk in his voice. "We don't need the help yet."

"Issei-san." Akeno purred into his ear. "I've got the bishops."

"Do what you do best then Akeno." Issei grinned, eliciting a sound of sadistic delight from the queen.

"Raynare, anything on your end?" Issei asked, jumping from the roof and floating to the ground.

"She's busy Issei-senpai." Asia replied, her voice small. "4 of Riser's pawns found us."

"Stay out of trouble, scream if you need help." Issei grit out and the hair on the back of his neck rose.

"Found you." A seductive voice sounded from above Issei.

Issei looked up and spotted two women floating above him. How had he not noticed them before?

"Kiba, I'm gonna be a little late before I get to you." Issei spoke to his knight, recognizing that it was Riser's queen and other rook above him.

"Isabela, take him out." The queen spoke, causing the rook to grin and launch herself towards Issei.

_Let's see if this actually works._ Issei thought to himself, grinning like a mad man.

[Partner, are you really going to stoop so low.]

_REALY!?_ Issei shouted back. _The _one_ time I think with my dick and _you_ complain about it?!_

Issei grinned to the rook, sidestepping her punch. Issei was caught off guard when Riser's queen, Yubelluna, launched a ball of fire at him. Isabela leaped back just in time to avoid the attack, leaving Issei to take the full force of it.

Both members of Riser's peerage smirked, thinking that the game would be over soon with them coming out on top. There smirks faded however when the dust settled. There stood Issei, undamaged from the attack save for a few scorch marks on his clothes.

"You should know better," Issei smirked. "Than to try and burn someone that's fireproof."

"What is this?!" Isabela shouted and Issei charged at the woman.

Isabela braced for an attack that never came. Instead, Issei ran past her, only barely touching her. After passing the rook, Issei leapt up into the air, straight for Yubelluna. The queen tried to fly out of his path, but she wasn't quick enough to avoid him simply laying a hand on her.

Issei landed on the ground in a crouch, just in time to catch the announcer speaking.

[Riser Phoenix, 6 pawns, 1 knight, 1 rook. All retired.] The announcer spoke out, her voice monotone.

[Issei Hyoudou, 1 knight, retired.]

"You're about to join them." Issei growled, angered that Kiba was taken out.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Yubelluna smirked.

"This." With just one word, Issei snapped his fingers.

The snapping of the fingers was shortly followed by the sound of clothes being ripped and the cries of both women.

"What's going on?!" Isabela cried out, dropping to her knees and covering herself as best she could. "What did you do pervert?!"

"Just something I learned from a very good friend of mine." Issei replied, a massive lecherous grin on his face.

"I-I retire!" Isabela cried out, tears starting to run down her face.

"Eat this!" Issei yelled out, leveling a hand towards Yubelluna who was too busy trying to cover herself to notice what Issei was doing.

[Dragon shot!] Draig's voice yelled out.

From Issei's palm, a large blast of draconic energy appeared and launched itself at the distressed queen. Yubelluna had no time to dodge, and was engulfed by the powerful energy.

[Riser Phoenix, 1 queen, 1 rook, retired.] The announcer spoke out.

"S-Senpai!" Koneko cried out. "I need help!"

"I'm on my way!" Issei replied, sprinting towards the school gym where Koneko was. "Raynare, get to Koneko too!"

"On it!" Raynare replied.

Issei ran into the gym, just in time to see Koneko being impaled by Riser's last remaining knight.

"Koneko!" Issei yelled out in rage.

Without thinking, Issei charged towards the last of Riser's knights and one of his last pawns. In his rage, Issei didn't care about the pain that spiked up his arm or that it had changed form.

Issei lunged at the knight, who raised her sword just in time to block the punch. The sword however did nothing to stop him and it broke in half. The knight was too stunned to do anything and Issei's punch connected flush with the girl's face. The knight went flying through the air and disappeared before even hitting the ground.

Issei yelled out and threw a kick into Riser's pawn. The pawn was too shocked at the sight to even think about dodging or blocking the attack. Just like with the knight, the pawn disappeared while still in the air.

[Riser Phoenix, 1 pawn, 1 knight, 2 bishops, all retired.]

[Issei Hyoudou, 1 queen, retired.]

"Senpai." Koneko gasped out, spitting up blood onto the gym floor.

"Koneko." Issei rushed over to the girl, cradling her in his arms. "Retire. Let the medics take care of you."

"I'm sorry Senpai, I-I failed you." Koneko sobbed into his chest.

"You did the best you could Koneko. That's all I can ever ask for." Issei whispered to her, kissing her forehead.

Before either of them could do anything, Koneko disappeared from his arms.

[Issei Hyoudou, 1 rook, retired.]

"Raynare, Asia, Gasper, It's just us left. All Riser has is his sister. Let's go show him what happens when you hurt our friends." Issei growled to the last of his peerage.

Over all, he couldn't complain about the results. He'd started out with less to work with than Riser and ended up having a massive advantage. He still had both of his bishops, and one rook left. Issei knew that Ravel wasn't anything special as to his knowledge she had never been properly trained. Issei on the other hand had both himself and Raynare as heavy hitters and Asia and Gasper for support.

"Gasper, you got eyes on Riser?" Issei asked the vampire.

"Y-yes Issei-senpai."

"How about Ravel?"

"Yes, Riser just sent her to try and find me."

"Take her out." Issei ordered, knowing that Gasper could handle the pawn on his own.

Just when Issei, Raynare, and Asia met up outside of the building that was Riser's base, the announcer spoke.

[Riser Phoenix, 1 pawn, retired.]

"Good work Gasper, meet up with us when you can." Issei ordered the vampire before turning to Raynare and Asia. "Leave the bird to me."

Both women nodded, knowing better than to argue at seeing the anger and loathing in Issei's eyes. Issei left the girls where they were and walked straight into Riser's building.

It didn't take Issei long, but he found Riser in one of the rooms. Riser smirked at the younger devil before running away. Issie followed the man until the two were standing on the building's roof.

"Riser has enjoyed this little game, but Riser is getting bored." The arrogant asshole commented, smirking at Issei.

"Then I'll end it!" Issei shouted, charging the man.

Riser didn't even try to dodge the attack and Issei's dragon fist connected squarely with the man's chest. Taking his chance, Issei used his claws to slash at Riser, opening up several large gashes on the devil's chest.

Riser scowled, but was engulfed in fire.

"Riser doesn't have the time for you worm. Hit me all you like, but a Phoenix never dies."

"The flames of a phoenix don't compare to those of a dragon." Issei snarled.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Break!] Draig's voice shouted out.

In a matter of seconds, Issei's entire body was covered in the red armor of his Sacred Gear. In his belly, Issei lit a fire and grinned in pure malice toward the other devil.

"W-what are you?!" Riser shouted.

"I am Issei Hyoudou, minor lord of the underworld and host to the Heavenly Dragon Draig." Issei replied. "I am the Red Dragon Emperor!"

[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!] Draig's voice shouted.

Issei placed a hand to his stomach. [Transfer!]

Issei took in a deep breath. When he let it out, fire rushed out of his mouth, racing towards Riser.

Riser tried to dodge the attack, but was too slow. The dragon fire engulfed RIser, causing the man to cry out in pain.

When the dragon flames faded, they were replaced by Riser's phoenix flames.

"Raynare!" Issei called out.

On queue, the former Fallen flew up just behind Riser, a spear of light in her hands.

"Regenerate this." She snarled and thrust the spear into Riser's back.

"I-I retire!" Riser cried out in agony.

Riser disappeared and the announcer spoke one final time.

[Riser Phoenix, retired. Issei Hyoudou is the victor.]

* * *

When Koneko woke up, she found herself in a small hospital room. In one corner of the room, a TV was hanging, playing what seemed like a news program. Koneko watched as the story changed from one about the politics of the underworld, to a story on the Rated Game between "Riser Phoenix and The Harem Warriors."

"I am never going to live that down." A voice sighed next to Koneko's bed.

Koneko turned to see Issei sitting in a chair next to her.

"S-Senpai? What's going on?" Koneko asked.

"Hey! You're awake!" Issei exclaimed happily. "How are you feeling."

"Numb." Koneko replied honestly. The pain that she had been in before she'd been forced to retire in the game was now replaced by numbness.

"Guess the pain killers are working then." Issei smiled warmly to her.

"What is this about?" Koneko asked, pointing to the TV, which now showed an interview with Sirzechs about the game.

"Sirzechs decided while I was making sure that you and the others were alright, to make me into a 'Harem Dragon' and well, this is the result." Issei sighed, his shoulders slumping. "There's nothing I can do about this."

The TV showed a clip from the game, one of Issei finishing off Riser's queen and rook. Koneko frowned at the clip and it only deepened at seeing the lecherous grin on Issei's face at the time.

"Are you al-" Issei began, but Koneko slapped him.

"... You are terrible." Koneko told him, looking away.

"It worked didn't it?" Issei questioned. "I promise Koneko, I won't use it on you or anyone else in my peerage. Unless you want me too of course."

Koneko looked to Issei, but quickly looked away again, blushing furiously.

"Senpai?" Koneko spoke, sorrow in her voice. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Issei replied, sitting on the bed next to her and pulling her into a hug. "I told you, you did the best you could. I expect nothing less, just work harder in your training and you'll improve."

Koneko turned into Issei, pressing her face into his chest. Issei rubbed her head, and she let out a low purr.

"I'm proud of you Koneko." Issei whispered to her, placing a kiss to the top of her head. "I will never be disappointed with you, ever."


	10. Chapter 8

Once Kiba, Akeno and Koneko were discharged from the hospital and the others had been checked over as well and Raynare changed Issei's arm back, Issei teleported them all back to just outside their home.

"I'll see you inside." Issei told them all before disappearing.

The members of his peerage looked between themselves, all wondering where he went. Never the less, they walked into their home, only to find Issei standing there waiting for them.

"To good to use a door now?" Raynare asked in a smirk.

"No," Issei sighed. "I had to use the other door."

"What other door?" Akeno asked in confusion. to the best of her knowledge there was only 1 door to the home.

"So this is something that I haven't needed to say, but this house isn't actually on earth persay. There's a copy of it in Kouh, but it's really just a placeholder. Our house is actually in the underworld." Issei told them all.

"I don't know how it works myself, so don't ask. All I know, is that the door you use to come in determines where you come out. So if you use the one in Kouh, you come out in Kouh. If you use the one in the underworld, you come out in the underworld." Issei explained.

"So why'd you use the other door?" Raynare asked the question everyone was thinking.

"I need to spend about a week or so doing shit in the underworld. Most of it is publicity bullshit that I need to do now that we beat RIser." Issei told them all. "It's a lot of crap that I really just want to get out of the way."

"So what do we do about school?" Akeno asked, sadness in her voice.

"Tell them I'm sick or something." Issei shrugged it off, not noticing that Akeno was disappointed that he wouldn't be around for her during the day.

"So what happens with Rias?" Asia asked, surprising everyone in the room.

"Not sure. If she acts the way I think she will, she'll probably ask to stay with her own peerage rather than join mine." Issei mussed. "All in all, I don't expect there to be any change around here."

"I think that you might be wrong on that regard Master." A female voice that none save Issei recognized.

"Hey Ony, been awhile." Issei greeted the woman that suddenly appeared bowing before Issei.

This woman had hair blacker than shadow and was dressed in a homely maid's outfit similar to the one that Grayfia wore. The most striking thing about the woman was not her shapely curves hidden by the outfit nor her large bosom, but the jet black dragon wings on her back.

"Everyone, this is Onyxia, my familiar." Issei introduced the woman, who bowed respectfully to them all.

"I have been asked to bring this to you Master." Ony spoke and a massive bag appeared at her feet.

"What is that?" Issei asked in confusion.

"Fan mail." Ony replied flatly.

"This is a first." Issei sighed out and another large bag, though slightly smaller, appeared next to the first.

"Hate mail." Ony told him.

"Thanks Ony. You're free to go back if you'd like." Issei's words caused Ony to fidget slightly.

"Actually Master, I would like to stay by your side for a while." Ony told him, bowing her head a bit.

"Yeah, of course." Isse replied.

Before their eyes, Ony turned into a small black dragon, no bigger than a house cat. Ony floated up to Issei and settled across his shoulders, head resting on one shoulder and tail dangling over the other.

"Thank you Master." Ony squeaked out.

"Well, it's been a long day and you guys have school in the morning. I suggest you all get some rest." Issei smiled to them.

"Good night." Kiba spoke out first, heading up to his room, Raynare right on his heels.

Gasper and Asia followed soon after, with Gasper giving Issei a hug before fleeing up to his room. After that, all that was left was Issei, Akeno and Koneko.

"I'm going to see what's in some of these." Issei told them, lifting up the heavy bags of mail. "You two head to bed."

"Ara, ara, Issei." Akeno smiled before he had the chance to move. "Why didn't you tell us about this one here."

"Oh, Ony? She's been around, you guys just never noticed her." Issei shrugged.

"... When did she become your familiar?" Koneko asked, a small amount of sadness in her eyes.

"What was it, 20 years ago now?" Issei asked, looking to the small dragon sitting across his shoulders.

"And there's nothing between you two?" Koneko asked, suspicious of the dragon.

"Master is not my lover." Ony replied, speaking bluntly. "I wished for him to be so at one time, but it never felt right for me to ask him to be so. I just wish to serve him as best I can. I wish to protect him from harm. If Master takes me into a harem of his later in life, I would be happy, but I am happy now as we are."

"You two should know from experience how bad I am at seeing when someone comes onto me." Issei replied with a sheepish grin. "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't even realize it if a woman showed up naked in my bed."

* * *

When Issei sat down at the dining room table, he dumped the contents of the "fan mail" bag out onto the table. He figured he'd find out what the underworld's "fans" of him wanted after he'd only just made an appearance into the spotlight.

"I enjoyed watching your game today Master." Ony told him, curling up closer around his neck.

Issei smiled his thanks and torn open the first letter that he picked at random. He read through the letter, which seemed to be from someone in the House of Phoenix, though if it was a member or a servant, Issei couldn't figure out. The letter went through and thanked him for beating Riser and taking him down a notch.

Issei smirked at the letter when finished and picked out another one. This one it seemed, was from a kid that had watched the game with his parents. The letter mostly went on about how much seeing "The Harem Dragon" take down a large name like Riser Phoenix made him want to follow in his footsteps.

Issei sighed, he was glad to give someone inspiration to achieve greatness, but not when it meant him being turned into a "Harem King."

Issei picked up another letter and felt something on the back of it. Issei looked to find that the envelope was sealed with what looked like a print of lips in red… something.

"Ok then." Issei muttered, tearing open the envelope.

The first thing that Issei noticed about the letter, was that piece of paper that dropped out from the letter itself. Issei picked it up, and looked at the paper, which turned out to be a picture. He looked at it to find a large breasted girl in lacy black lingerie, laying on a bed in a seductive pose.

"What the fuck?" Issei asked aloud, looking to the letter to see if it held some answers.

Issei scanned over the letter, to find it to be almost like an application. The letter had everything from the girl's name and age, to her measurements, to her likes and dislikes. Written on the page, was all the girl's skills, be they in combat, domestic, or in bed. There was even a summary of what she had done in her life. When Issei reached the last part of the letter, he found it to be a brief note to him. From the girl's words, she seemed timid and shy, yet holding a confidence that couldn't quite be described.

"So, again, what the fuck?" Issei asked, looking to Ony who had no answers herself.

Issei looked through a few more letters that also had lip marks of various colors sealing the envelopes. All of them were just like the last one. Each one had a picture in it of a different girl in some provocative pose and an "application" followed by a short letter.

After the fifth one that he opened like this, Issei shoved the opened letters and unopened envelopes back into the bag, sighing in exasperation. What the fuck was going on with his life?

Issei dropped his head to the table, feeling a wave of exhaustion coming over him. Ony crawled off his shoulders, curling up on the table and promptly fell asleep.

"S-senpai?" Koneko's small voice spoke out from the entrance to the room. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Issei replied, lifting his head off the table to give the Nekomata a smile. "What's wrong."

"Couldn't sleep." Koneko replied, walking over to him and sitting on his lap. Issei wrapped his arms around her.

"What's that?" Koneko questioned, pointing to something on the floor.

Issei looked to see that he'd missed one of the discarded pictures.

"Fan mail." Issei grumbled. "Some people thought it was a good idea to send a picture like that and something like this to me."

Issei reached into the bag and pull out one of the letters he'd opened, showing it to Koneko.

"I literally don't understand." Issei spoke and Koneko slapped him. "Why?"

"It's because you're the 'Harem King'." Koneko replied, anger and hurt in her tone.

"Koneko, blame Sirzechs, not me. I'm more than happy with just you and Akeno in my life." Issei replied before bringing their lips together.

"Let's go get some sleep, I have a feeling that it'll be a long day for both of us tomorrow."

Without waiting for a reply, Issei stood up, and swept Koneko up into his arms. With a face that was turning bright red, Koneko smiled before turning away, trying in vain to hide her blush.

* * *

A/N: So, a friend of mine, who loves this story but hates DxD, thought it would be a good idea to put this into my head. So thanks to that, this happened. Next chapter I'll get back to moving things along, I promise.

Anyways, Hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought!

Once more, thank you all so much for the favs, follows and reviews.


	11. Chapter 9

Just as with every morning, Issei woke up in a cold sweat. Ever since he'd become more than just friends with Akeno and Koneko, he had the same dream every night. His only blessing was that he never cried out in his sleep, nor woke either of the girls laying on him.

Issei looked over to the clock sitting on the nightstand next to their bed. He rubbed his eyes at seeing that it was only 5 in the morning. He still had 2 hours before he had to be up to do anything and before the others woke up.

As best he could, Issei crawled out of bed, trying to not disturb either of the still sleeping girls. Just because he never got much sleep anymore, didn't mean they had to be in the same boat as him.

"Senpai." Koneko whined when he slipped out from under her. It seemed that the girl was still asleep however, and Issei was free to leave.

After throwing on a loose pair of shorts and a shirt, Issei headed down to the gym. It had become routine for him now to spend an hour or two a day in the mornings working out and he found it oddly relaxing.

When he finally reached the gym, he snapped his fingers with a smirk. He would never have believed earlier in his life that he would care about what people thought about his tastes, especially in music, but ever since his peerage started growing, he'd become more conscious about it. As it was now, the only times he could listen to some of his music was early in the morning when no one else was around.

Issei lost himself to the music and the various parts of his workout for the morning and in no time almost an hour and a half had passed. By the time Issei snapped out of his trance, he noticed Ony in her human form walking towards him, a wince on her face and hands covering her ears.

Issei snapped his fingers and walked over to the dragon, a look of askance on his face.

"Master, you need better taste in music." Ony whined, shaking her head.

"I assume you're here for a better reason than to simply make fun of my likes." Issei replied, a shit eating grin on his face.

"There is a servant of Lady Gremory at the door asking permission for his master to see you Master." Ony replied, making Issei raise an eyebrow.

"A servant of Rias?" Issei mused to himself.

"No Master, a servant of Lady Rias' mother." Ony replied, confusing him even more.

"Lady Venelana?" Issei mussed. "What would she want with me? And why at this time of day?"

"Let the servant know I will be more than happy to meet with Lady Gremory after I've taken a shower." Issei told the dragon who bowed and walked away.

"Yep." Issei muttered to himself. "It's gonna be a long day."

* * *

Once Issei had showered and made himself presentable, the rest of the house was starting to wake up. Issei let Kiba, the first he saw that was awake, know where he was going before letting the Gremory servant take him to his mistress.

"Lady Gremory." Issei bowed to the elder devil when he was presented to her.

"It is good to see you again Issei." Venelana Gremory replied, standing up from her seat.

Once Issei stood up straight again, the elder devil gave him a brief hug and a warm smile.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Lady Gremory?' Issei asked, making sure to keep his tone respectful and ever so slightly submissive.

Part of his training from Sirzechs had been in how to deal with members of devil nobility. As much as Issei hated doing so, he was careful to follow Sirzech's teachings on the matter.

"I wanted to thank you." Venelana smiled warmly to him. "For taking my daughter from Riser."

"I was just repaying a debt that I owed your son." Issei replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"And actually, I was wondering-" Before he could continue, a voice and footsteps cut him off.

"Good morning Mother." Rias greeted, walking into the room to find Issei there along with the elder Gremory.

"Oh, Issei." Rias spoke in shock, looking away from him. "I didn't know you were here."

"I was just about to ask to speak with you actually." He returned, bowing his head in greeting.

"What about?' Both women asked as one.

"I was going to tell you, that as far as I am concerned, what the public sees going on between you and I from now on does not need to be the truth." Issei told her simply. "I do not want you to do something that you don't really want to do."

"Then why did you fight Riser over me?" Rias asked, a little flustered.

"As I just told your mother, I was repaying a debt I owed your brother." Issei shrugged. "If you so desire, I will find a way to break off your engagement to me."

"That's not what we want." Venelana commented.

"I was not asking you Lady Gremory." Issei spoke to the elder of the two women, making sure to keep his tone respectful. "I have made my new life on the rule that I will never force someone else into doing something they don't want to do."

"Even in your own peerage?" Rias asked.

"Especially them. My peerage members are like family to me, I will not do anything that would put their lives and happiness at stake. I would much rather lay down my own life than to see them used." Issei spoke, a conviction in his eyes that dared the two women to challenge his words.

"As I said," Issei smiled politely. "If you so desire, I will not force you to uphold to anything that the public sees. For all I care, you can stay with your own peerage and forget that I exist."

"I-I don't have a peerage." Rias blurted out, surprising Issei. "And you're not Riser. That man was less than dirt, at least you are respectful."

_Well, at least _now_ I am._ Issei thought to himself.

"I would like to get to know you first." Rias sighed out. "Before I make any conclusions."

"Fair enough. I'm sure you and I will be forced into each others company for the next week or so. It's a good an opportunity as any." Issei shrugged.

"I was thinking something more permanent." Rias replied. "I was thinking that I could join your peerage."

Issei's eyes widened in surprise, he didn't think that Rias would willingly let herself be in someone else's peerage.

"If the worst happens, all of my pieces are unused, so, if my daughter is unhappy under you, I could trade you back the pieces that she uses." Venelana supplied.

"Fair enough." Issei replied, extending out his hand towards Rias. "If you're sure, then take these."

In Issei's palm, four pawn pieces appeared. Rias looked at the pieces in stunned silence.

"These-these are pawns." Rias stated the obvious. "Why are you making me a pawn?"

"All I have left are 8 pawns and a knight. You are most certainly not a knight in any way, shape, or form." Issei told her bluntly.

"What about your queen or bishops?" Rias asked, looking to Issei with frightened eyes.

"You watched my match against the bird right? Both are used and I'm not letting any of them out of my service unless they are killed."

"But your queen was taken out by Riser's bishops! And both of your bishops were useless!" Rias exclaimed almost child-like.

"Rias." Issei's voice was hard and cold. "Take the pawns, or I leave now and find a way to break off everything with your family and throw as much dirt on your family name as I can."

"Rias-!" Venelana scolded, but Issei gave the woman a look that silenced her.

Rias looked at the pieces hesitantly, but eventually took them. Almost the instant that they left Issei's hand, the pieces changed color and began to glow. Rias gasped at the unexpected feeling of warmth and love that washed over her.

"W-what was that?" Rias asked, holding a hand over her now racing heart.

"I'm assuming you feel all warm and tingly?" Issei asked and Rias nodded. "You'll find out."

"So what now?" Rias asked, feeling slightly nervous.

"Um, don't be a dick and you can do whatever." Issei shrugged. "By the end of my stay here you can come and move in with me and the others, or stay here. Makes no difference most of the time."

"She'll be moved in by tomorrow night." Venelana supplied, giving an innocent smile.

"No rush on it." Issei chuckled. "Now if you ladies don't mind I must excuse myself. I'm late to an interview that I really don't want to do."

"It was a pleasure Issei." Venelana replied, allowing him to leave.

* * *

"Please tell me the week's over." Issei complained, settling onto the couch in front of the TV in his living room.

After leaving the Gremory's territory, Issei spent the entire day meeting people and having interviews with various media outlets. Most of the former was a lot of political garbage that he had to wade through, while the interviews mostly centered around him and his "harem." Thanks to Sirzechs, who was there for most of the interviews, Issei had to make it look like he was someone that he wasn't. As far as the underworld was concerned, he was a playboy that only cared about his own desires of having a harem and being powerful.

"Ara, ara Issei, do you miss me that much?" Akeno asked him flirtatiously, sitting on the couch next to him.

"I do, but that's sadly the least of my worries." Issei replied, before bringing their lips together.

"Ara, ara, Issei." Akeno giggled. "Something is worse than being away from me?"

"Yeah, this." Issei grumbled, turning the TV on to a news station.

Just as he expected, the station was airing one of his interviews. Issei could see written all over his face that he didn't want to be there, and didn't want to be putting up the facade that he was. Issei cringed while he and Akeno watched the interview.

"Ara Issei, do you really want a harem?" Akeno asked, pressing herself against him.

"I thought about it when I first got my pieces." Issei replied, unsure as to what Akeno was doing. "But not since."

"I like the idea." Akeno breathed. "It would be like having an affair. The thought of it gets me so _hot._"

Akeno brought their lips together and probed Issei's lips with her tongue. Issei let her in and Akeno ran her tongue over his. Before Issei could react however, she pulled away. WIth a hooded gaze, Akeno pulled away from him entirely and got off the couch.

"I'm going to bed." Akeno's voice was thick and smoky. "I'll see you later Issei."

Issei could do nothing but watch as Akeno walked away from him, the sway to her hips just enough to make him focus on her retreating rear. Just before leaving the room, Akeno looked at him over her shoulder with hooded eyes.

Before Issei could follow the woman, Gasper ran into the room.

"Issei-senpai!" Gasper panted. "I need you to help me train."

"Why me Gasper-kun?" Issei asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his tone.

"You're the strongest! I need to get better with my powers and you're the best person to try and use them against Issei-senpai!" Gasper replied, a conviction in the young boy's eyes that almost scared Issei.

"Alright, I'll help you." Issei smiled. If Gasper wanted to get better at using his powers, then Issei would help him, even if it meant not taking one of the women he loved after she almost had him begging.

* * *

The next day came and went just like the last. Issei spent the day this time making appearances with Rias and other members of the high-class devils.

By the end of the day, Rias had gathered everything she needed to move into Issei's home with the rest of the peerage. When the two arrived at the house, Rias wore a look of surprise.

"Something wrong?" Issei asked.

"It's just bigger than I thought it would be." Rias commented as Issei carried what luggage she's brought through the door. It took all of his willpower to not drop the bags.

"That's what she said." Issei grinned, making Rias look away from him, a blush on her face.

"Looks like the others aren't home yet." Issei chuckled out, trying to change the topic to be less awkward for the other devil.

"Where will I be staying?" Rias asked, he blush fading slightly.

"Just pick a room that doesn't have a name on the door." Issei replied, motioning towards the stairs.

Rias walked up to the next level and started looking at the doors. The first two had Gasper and Asia's names on them.

"Where is your room?" Rias asked, walking past a door that had both Kiba's and Raynare's names.

"Last door." Issei grunted. "The one with three names."

Rias paled at the comment and walked to the room next to Issei's. "I'll take this one."

"Fair enough," Issei grunted, setting her bags down next to the door. "Take your time getting settled in. This is your home now for the time being, feel free to make it so."

"If it was truly my home, you and I would be sharing a room." Rias muttered, just quiet enough for Issei to miss.

"Yell if you need anything." Issei smiled and walked into his room.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed folks! Please let me know what you thought!

Thank you all so much for reading as this story just hit 10k views! Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews!


	12. Chapter 10

Just like with the first 2 days, the rest of Issei's week dragged on. Everyday started and ended the same with Issei getting up at 5 then leaving before anyone else woke up. When he would get home at the end of the day, all he did was get something quick to eat before crashing. At the end of the week, Issei couldn't have been happier to get back to an otherwise boring life.

The last of Issei's interviews was still fresh in his mind and he knew that it would cause some backlash from the devil community.

The interviewer had asked him about the game between Issei and Riser, specifically about the armor that Issei had used.

"How is it that a devil, which by everything we know can't have a Sacred Gear naturally, is the host of the Red Dragon Emperor? Isn't it only humans that can have a Heavenly Dragon in them?" Issei was asked.

"Normally, yeah." Issei replied. "But I'm a half devil."

"What do you mean?" The interview asked, stunned.

"My father was a devil, and my mother was a human." Issei shrugged. To him it wasn't anything special, it was just who he was.

"So tell me then," The interviewer began, a mixed look of surprise and disdain on his face."How did a half-breed become a high-class devil?"

The way the interviewer sneered the word half-breed made Issei clench his teeth.

"My father was a very powerful devil. Just because I'm half human, doesn't make me any less his son nor any less able to tear you apart before anyone could hear your screams." Issei snarled.

"Your standing in the world has fuck all to do with what you were born as, it's how you use what you've been given to make yourself into what you want to be. Whether or not you agree with me not being a pure-blood is something I don't care about." Issei told the reporter.

"If you don't mind me asking then _Lord _Hyoudou, what do you intend to do for the good of all devils." The interviewer asked, using the title as a snide remark.

"You'll see." Issei replied, standing up. "We're done here."

After dealing with people that wanted nothing more than to increase their own fame and power from him, along with the thousands of people that sent him fan and hate mail, Issei couldn't wait to go back to his old life. He was happy simply being the guy everyone at school hated and being with his peerage. It was simple and easy.

Something in the back of his mind however made Issei feel like his life was going to change a lot more than it already had really soon.

* * *

When Issei returned to school, having gotten over his "flu", he was accompanied by Rias as well as the others of his peerage. Issei had let the newest member know that they all attended the school. For Raynare and him it was mostly just out of shits and giggles, but the others went to get a legitimate education. Issei offered Rias the chance to go as well if she so chose and Rias took up the offer.

"I am Rias Gremory, please treat me well." Rias introduced herself to Issei's class.

Issei had gotten Rias placed into his class so that she would have someone to lean on if she needed help along with having someone that she knew in the class. While he had watched Rias get along with the others of his peerage rather well, he still wanted to keep an eye on her.

As soon as his class was given a break, Rias was swarmed by the guys and girls of his class. All of them were curious about her, the new beauty of the school that rivaled Akeno in looks.

"So where are you living Rias-san?" Issei heard one of the girls ask.

"I live with Issei-san." Rias replied automatically.

Issei sighed at his luck, he'd forgotten to tell Rias that he worked hard to be someone that everyone at the school didn't like. For her to openly admit that she lived with him, in place of saying that was staying with anyone else in his peerage, it made him more hated and also less likely for her to make any normal friends.

"Yep." Issei spoke up, when the cries of shock died down. "Her Onii-san is an old friend of my Otou-san. Rias-san wanted to study in Japan for a while, so my Otou-san let her stay with us as a favor to her Onii-san."

At his words, filled with uncaring and his usual arrogance, the others of his class turned their backs on Issei. They all started asking questions of Rias again.

Issei looked to the doorway and spotted Akeno standing there, giggling at the sight of Rias surrounded by their classmates. Issei smirked and stood from his seat, heading towards Akeno. Issei looked behind him to find Rias hurriedly following after him.

"Something wrong Rias-san?" Akeno asked, a smile on her face.

"I'm not used to this." Rias breathed while the three walked down the hallway.

"Get used to it." Issei chuckled. "You're probably going to be getting a lot of attention around here. Expect boys to flock around you too."

"What do you mean?" Rias asked, confused.

"I'm not going to lie Rias, you're a gorgeous woman. Thanks to that, every guy in this school will want to try and get close to you and make you their girlfriend." Issei told her bluntly, glaring at another male student he caught ogling both the girls next to him. "Akeno was never left alone until just a few weeks ago for that reason, same thing with Koneko and now Asia."

"I do miss it sometimes." Akeno commented.

"You could always go back." Issei chuckled, winking at her.

"Ara, ara, Issei." Akeno giggled. "I think I'll need to punish you for that."

"Looking forward to it." Issei grinned back, wrapping an arm around Akeno's waist.

* * *

During the day on the Friday after Rias joined the school, Ony contacted Issei that Sirzechs wanted to speak with him as soon as he was free, it was apparently on an urgent matter.

When Issei got home, he locked himself into one of the unused rooms and had Ony bring the devil king to him. After only a few minutes of waiting, both the dragon in her human form and Sirzechs appeared in the room.

"What's wrong that I need to deal with?" Issei asked, showing his friend that he wasn't too happy with being called on by the devil king so soon.

"I came to tell you something, and to ask you something." Sirzechs replied, smirking at Issei's tone.

"First, I came to let you know that Heaven in sending 2 agents into your territory sometime this week. Michael and Gabriel have asked me that they be given leave to be in the area while they conduct their business. When the two get here, they will let you know." Sirzechs told Issei, making the younger devil's eyes widen in surprise.

"Yeah, long as they don't cause any trouble. Hell, if it will get them out of here faster, I'll even help them in whatever they are doing." Issei replied, amazed that Heaven was cooperating with Hell for any reason.

"I'll relay that. The other thing is, I would like to use this area to hold a meeting between the three factions."

"What about?" Issei asked. A meeting between the factions was almost unheard of. The few times that Issei knew of were all during the Great War and all of those times were battles.

"We want to try and have peace." Sirzechs sighed out, a look of exhaustion on his face. "Myself along with the other kings all want the fighting to end. It's senseless and always has been. It seems that the Fallen and Heaven feel the same way."

"In that case, I'd be more than happy to hold the meeting. Anyplace in particular that you'd like the hold it?"

"The school. It's big enough to hold everyone and all of their aids and guards and it's an easy place to find."

"I'll make the arrangements, just let me know when it is you want to hold this thing."

"I'll keep you posted then." Sirzechs smiled. "So where is Rias?"

"At school still. Ony said it was urgent, so I made sure that I could talk to you."

"How is she settling in? Any problems?" Sirzechs asked, looking slightly worried.

"If there are, I don't know about them. Everyone here seems to like her, she's getting along really well with my queen. I think those two might become good friends given the time."

"Good." Sirzechs had look on his face that Issei knew would lead to trouble. "Did you sleep with her yet?"

"No! Why would I sleep with her?!" Issei asked, not believing the words that the other man just uttered. "And what do you mean by yet?"

"I mean she's an attractive woman, enamored with you, and she's your fiance. The fact that you already started a harem before taking her in was just icing on the cake." Sirzechs replied, a devilish smirk on his face.

"I'm not sure what I have more of an issue with. You wanting me to screw your sister when she's only 'with' me because I owed you, or that you think I have a harem." Issei exclaimed, rubbing his temples.

"Issei, when I made the deal with you, I knew the kind of man your father was. The apple didn't fall far from the tree, if anything you're a better man than he was. The reason I made that deal, was because I know my family. The people my family fall for are the people that put their lives at risk for the ones they love. Rias is no different." Sirzechs replied, his voice commanding Issei to pay attention and stay silent.

"As for the harem, you have 4 beautiful women in your peerage that want you with every fiber of their being. You being thick headed is the only reason that you haven't seen it yet.." Sirzechs told him. "As a dragon, you naturally draw people to you. In this case, they want you and I have no doubt they are throwing themselves at you and you don't even notice. So pull your head out of your ass and realize it. What you have will not last forever if you don't change."

Before either devil could say anything, a red circle appeared and Grayfia stepped out of it.

"I need to go. Think about what I said Issei." Sirzechs ordered and both the devil king and his wife teleported away.

* * *

_There's no way he's right._ Issei thought to himself. Oddly, Draig was silent on the matter.

_Just as with every dream, Issei looked at the corpses of both Akeno and Koneko, each killed by his hands._

_Standing on the other side of Akeno's body however, was a copy of Issei. He wasn't the same and gave off an aura of great power. Something about the way the copy held himself made Issei cower away._

"_Why do you insist on walking this path?" The copy asked, stepping closer to the original. "Every day that you pretend that you can have a happy life is another step closer to your end."_

_Issei looked up to the copy and found the differences between himself and the copy. The first, was there were a few streaks of red in the copy's hair. Issei's eyes widened when he realized it was the same color as his dragon arm. The second difference Issei noticed, was that the copy's eyes were wrong. Where Issei's eyes were brown, the copy's eyes were a solid gold and the pupils were now reptilian like and nothing more that slits._

"_When you die, it will be their end." The copy spoke again. "Everyone you love, everyone that loves you, will be destroyed by it."_

"_Akeno, Koneko, Rias, Asia. They'll all become nothing more than empty shells. Asia will kill herself just to be with you again. Akeno will become emotionless, nothing more than a doll. Koneko will die of heart break. Rias will die trying to bring you back." The copy spat out._

"_Is that what you really want for them? To die just because you try and save them? Did you ever really think that you could have women that would love you without something taking it all away?_

"_You might think you saved them Issei Hyoudou. In reality, you just made their ends that much worse."_

Issei sat up, gasping for air. His eyes burned and he could feel tears streaming down his face. He wiped his face clear and struggled to calm his breathing and racing heart. Once both were under control, Issei got out of bed and went to take a shower and do his now normal routine.

While standing under the hot water that pounded his skin, Issei couldn't get his dream out of his mind. He knew it was just that, a dream, but he couldn't stop the feeling of it holding truth to it.

Lost in his thoughts, Issei didn't notice that he was joined in the shower until he was being embraced from behind. Issei looked over his shoulder to see Koneko in the shower with him, her face and growing breasts pressed into his back.

"Koneko!" Issei exclaimed, startled. "What are you doing in here?"

"I-Issei." Koneko spoke out his name, ignoring the question. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just can't sleep." He replied, hoping she'd accept the lie.

"No, you've been like this for a while." Koneko shook her head and Issei noticed for the first time that the girl was crying. "Did-did I do something?"

"No." Issei replied, turning around and embracing the girl himself. "It's nothing you or anyone else did."

"Then why are you like this Issei? I can feel that you're afraid of something." Koneko asked, begging him with her eyes to tell her everything.

"I'm afraid that I'll hurt you and the others." Issei confessed. "I've done things that I'm not proud of. I'm afraid that if you knew about them, you'd leave me, that it would hurt you to know what I am."

"I know what you are." Koneko told him. "You're a good guy. You're the guy I love. You're the guy that makes me feel safe whenever I'm in your arms."

Issei tried to respond, but Koneko forced his head down and brought their lips together. Koneko's kiss was deep and passionate, very different from what he was used to whenever she would kiss him. When Koneko pulled away from him, both were breathless.

"Let's finish up in here and go back to bed. Its Saturday and you're sleeping in with me today." Koneko commanded.

* * *

A/N: I'm such a tease aren't I ;)?

Thank you all so much for reading! Your continued support makes writing this all the more enjoyable and so much easier.

Please let me know what you thought!


	13. Chapter 11

When Issei woke up from his sleep after Koneko joined him in the shower, he felt refreshed, something he hadn't felt in weeks. He dreamed, but it wasn't his normal dream instead it was almost happy.

* * *

In his dream, Issei saw what looked like his future. He saw himself in different scenes with the different girls of his peerage. He saw himself kneeling in front of Akeno her stomach swollen with pregnancy. He saw himself holding in his arms a white and a brown kitten, the former having a splotch of orange on its chest and the later having white stripes on its back. Sitting in his lap was a smiling Koneko. He saw himself standing at an alter with Kiba next to him and a woman in white walking towards him, a lone lock of red hair unobscured by the veil that covered the woman's face.

In the final moments of his dream, Issei saw himself in his Balance Breaker. He was flying towards something, or someone, and his eyes were wild with rage, hate, and sorrow. His armor was blown to pieces, showing his face and other parts of his body. A crack rang through Issei's mind, the only sound of the dream until then. Issei watched his own face twist with pain momentarily and then satisfaction. Only a moment later, his face lost all life to it.

"This is what you hope for." Issei's own voice spoke in his mind, though he didn't say anything. "But reality will not allow it."

The face of the Issei he'd seen in his last dream appeared before him, sorrow in its reptilian eyes.

"You will not leave this world quietly, death will follow you, death to your enemies, and death to the ones you love."

* * *

Issei's eyes fluttered open. Before his dreams had filled him with terror and regret, this one left nothing in him save sorrow. It wasn't sorrow that he'd felt before and he couldn't explain it, but it was a sorrow that he could bare.

Issei looked around and found that Akeno had left already, but Koneko was still sleeping with him, her head on his chest, tail hugging his waist. Issei smiled down at the Nekomata and gently placed a hand atop her head. Koneko began stirring and looked up to him. Issei looked back at Koneko with concern. Her cheeks were red and she looked sick.

"Koneko? Are you alright?" Issei asked. Koneko however didn't respond.

Koneko pulled herself up to bring her face level to his and kissed him. Her kiss was full of passion and burning need. While kissing him, Koneko straddled Issei and he felt a wetness through the fabric of his boxers.

"I-Issei." Koneko breathed out his name, her breathing heavy.

Before anything else could be said or done, a knock was sounded at the door to their room.

"Issei?" Raynare asked. "You up yet?"

"I'm up," Issei replied, and a hurt look passed over Koneko's face. "What's going on?"

"There are two girls from the church here to see you." Raynare replied.

"Give me a minute." Issei sighed.

Issei placed a hand on Koneko's forehead, she was burning up. Issei rolled Koneko off him and gave her a light kiss.

"Stay here and get some rest Koneko. Can't have you going out being sick." Issei smiled and Koneko nodded, though a pained look passed over her face.

Issei pulled on some clothes and walked out of his room to find Raynare waiting for him.

"Where are they?" Issei asked.

"Living room. Kiba doesn't like them." Raynare smirked. "I think I might have done something to him."

"It is you we're talking about." Issei chuckled. "I need you to check on Koneko."

"Why? What's wrong?" Raynare asked, worry on her face.

"I think she's sick, but I'm not familiar with illnesses that could affect her that don't affect the others.

"I'll see what I can do." Raynare nodded, entering his room.

Issei walked down to his living room, finding Akeno and Asia attending to two girls in white cloaks. Kiba was watching them, a hard look in his eyes, leaning against a wall. Issei noticed that Asia seemed a bit nervous around the two girls, but she helped Akeno none the less.

Issei studied the girls, unnoticed so far by anyone save Kiba. Both girls seemed the be built like Kiba and radiated holy power from them. Both of them were attractive and they seemed like an unlikely pair. One of the girls, with blue hair, had an aura around her of rigidness and discipline. The other girl, with brown hair, had an air of being carefree.

"Tell me," the blue haired woman spoke. "Are you the witch Asia Argento?"

"You are treading on a dangerous path to insult my bishop swordswoman of the church." Issei spoke out when Asia froze in fear.

Issei walked up behind Asia and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. The blonde looked back to him with a smile of relief and thinks.

"Just because she was condemned for being a pure soul that could heal Fallen and Devils, does not mean I will permit you to disrespect her." Issei warned, sitting in an armchair across from the two women.

"I apologize for my comrade's actions." The brown haired woman supplied, bowing her head slightly. "Are you Lord Hyoudou?"

"Yeah, that's me." Issei smiled. "Though Issei is fine, I don't like being addressed so formally."

Issei made sure to leave out the Japanese honorifics for the two women. While one of them was of Japanese descent, she must have grown up outside of the country. Issei would not hold the two to something that was only to his culture, even more so with both woman speaking Italian.

"We are here to request that we be allowed to conduct our business in the area." The brown haired woman spoke out, still keeping her tone polite and respectful.

"Before I agree to anything, tell me, what business does the church have in devil territory?" Issei asked, curiosity overtaking him.

"We are looking for fragments of Excalibur that are said to be in the area." The blue haired woman replied bluntly. "Along with the rogue Exorcist that uses them."

Issei could feel Kiba tensing up behind him. He shot the other man a warning look. Issei knew that Kiba wanted to destroy anything related to the holy swords and the reason that he was put into the near-death situation that Issei saved him from, but right now was not the time.

"Is the Exorcist you're looking for named Freed?" Issei asked, and both women nodded.

"I have one condition to you conducting your business here in Kouh." Issei told them, his eyes hard. "You will allow my peerage and I to assist in your efforts."

"And if we do not agree?" The blue haired woman asked, her tone defiant.

"Xenovia!" The brown haired woman scolded. "We're not in a position to argue!"

"If you do not agree, then you will have an hour to leave this town. If you do not leave by that hour, or you return without my permission, I will hunt you down and kill you." Issei spoke to the blue haired woman, Xenovia. "Just as your friend said, you are in no position to argue with my terms."

Xenovia scowled, but backed down, conceding that her comrade was right.

"Thank you Lord Hyoudou." The brown haired woman stood up, bowing. "If you do not mind, my friend and I will go and find somewhere to stay for the time we are here."

"There is no need." Issei smiled. "I have more than enough room here, so you will stay here until your business is done."

"Thank you for your generosity Lord Hyoudou. I will make sure that Xenovia stays in line."

"Please see that you do, it would be a shame if an accident were to occur while you were here." Issei smiled politely, with the blatant threat. "I didn't catch your name Miss."

"I am Irina Lord Hyoudou." The brown haired woman replied, pulling Xenovia up from her seat. "Thank you for the hospitality."

"Akeno, please show these two to where they will be staying." Issei looked to the woman, who smiled and turned to the two church members.

"Please, follow me." Akeno spoke, leading them out of the room.

"You should have let me kill them." Kiba growled, pacing around the room.

"Kiba, you can't let this control your life." Issei told the other devil, concern in his voice. "I will hold up my end of our promise, but you need to let it go at some point."

"You don't know what it's like!" Kiba shouted back, turning on him.

Issei stood up and placed his hands on Kiba's shoulders, looking into the other devil's eyes with sorrow.

"Kiba. I don't know what it's like to have everyone around you die to save you." Issei admitted. "But you don't know what it's like to kill your own mother."

Realization dawned on Kiba then, and Issei could see it in his eyes.

"Kiba, I don't go a day in my life without thinking about that night. At the same time, I don't let it control me. What happened that night made me into who I am now. So tell me Kiba, who will you let this make you?"

"I'm going out." Kiba told him, his head dropping. "I need some time to myself."

"Take all the time you need Nii-san. No matter what you decide, I'll always be here for you."

Kiba nodded. Issei let him go, knowing from experience that sometimes, a man needed to river things out on his own.

"Will he be ok?" Asia asked, looking worried for their friend.

"Yeah. He's a tough one, he just needs some time." Issei replied, looking over his shoulder to see Akeno coming back into the room.

"I-Issei." Akeno muttered, looking at him with shock and confusion in her eyes. "Is-is what you said true?"

"It is." Issei nodded, refusing to meet her eyes.

"W-why didn't you tell me." Akeno asking, walking up to him. "Why did you keep that from me."

"Would you, any of you, truly want to know that the man you follow is a murderer?" Issei asked, looking up at both of the girls.

"What happened?" Akeno asked, embracing him. "I know you, you don't do anything without a good reason."

"When I was 8, my father was killed in a skirmish with Heaven. My mom, she took it hard. For the next 2 years, my mom lost who she was." Issei looked away, remembering the change in his mother.

"Most days, she put on a strong face for me, but I could see she was hurting. But one day, she let go. She got ahold of a drug meant for devils, it let the user relive the past. She used it everyday when she thought I wasn't home or asleep. When I tried to get rid of it, hoping to have my mom back, she snapped.

"After that, she started abusing me. A lot of my scars are from her, this one under my eye is the last one that she gave me. All I wanted was my mom back, but the day my dad died, I lost both of them. I just killed the shell that was once my mom."

"You can't blame yourself for that." Akeno told him, making Issei look at her. "You did what you had to do."

"And then I used that to bring you and the others into my peerage." Issei lashed out.

"You told me that bad people killed your mom Issei. You're not that person anymore." Akeno argued with him. "The man we follow is you, not the person you were before ."

"I-Issei -senpai." Asia spoke up. "I-I don't care about your past either."

Before Issei knew it, Asia was hugging him as well. Akeno forced their lips together and he felt something leave his chest. To him, it felt like he'd spent his entire life with a log on his chest and it was just taken off.

"Thank you." Issei smiled when Akeno pulled away from him. "Both of you."

Asia looked like she was about to say something, but Raynare walked into the room, grabbing Issei's attention.

"I need to talk to you." The ex-Fallen all but commanded.

Issei walked over to her and followed the ex-Fallen to outside his door.

"We have a problem." Raynare sighed out.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with Koneko?" Issei asked, feeling panic starting to raise in him.

"Nothing and that's the problem." Raynare looked a little nervous.

"If nothing is wrong with her, that what's the issue?" Issei asked, confusion replacing his panic.

"She's gone into 'season'." Raynare told him, crossing her arms under her chest. "She'll be like this for a week or two before going back to normal and her body will finish developing."

"I'm not sure I follow." Issei was completely lost now.

"For Nekomata, when they find their mate, they go into 'season'. For the first time, it's rough on them, making them feverish. After that, they will finish developing into women."

"So what is this 'season' you're talking about?" Issei pried, getting annoyed that Raynare was avoiding telling him everything.

"Mating season." Raynare sighed out. "Until she's out of 'season', her instincts will be yelling at her to fuck your brains out in the attempt to get pregnant. Out of season, it would be harder for her since she's a devil, but in season she's almost guaranteed to get pregnant."

"Ara, ara, Issei," Akeno spoke from behind him. "Looks like Koneko and I will finally have some fun with you tonight."

Raynare gave both of them a look however, that told them otherwise.

"No, at this point, it's too dangerous to risk Koneko getting pregnant. I'll try and find a way to make her able to fight off the desires that she'll have. Until then Issei, I expect you to be a man and keep your dick in your fucking pants. If you don't I will make sure Koneko can't have kids with you."

"I get it." Issei replied, backing away from the threatening woman. To say that Raynare was scary, would have been an understatement.

"Get Koneko to sleep in a different room until this passes. If she doesn't sleep with your scent all over the room, and her, it's more likely she'll be able to sleep at night than if she stayed where she is." Raynare told them, walking past the two.

"Why me?" Issei asked weakly.

"If anyone but you asks her, she'll see them as competition and do something she'll regret later." Raynare threw over her shoulder.

"Might as well get this over with." Issei sighed out. "Akeno, mind checking on our guests? See if they need anything and all that. Have Rias help you too."

Akeno nodded and gave him a quick kiss before going to find the redhead.

* * *

A/N: So life is amazing and had me super busy for the last couple days. Hope you all enjoyed this none the less. I'm not sure about the next chapter and weather or not it will contain lemons. If you have any input, please let me know.

to Phantom(guest) - if you are still reading this, I'm sorry about this not being your cup of tea, but thank you very much for the review and the criticism. I've been doing my best to make this interesting, but if it falls short for some, not a lot I can do.

Also, since it was brought up, I plan on updating this at minimum once a week, though much faster providing that I don't have life get in the way like it had been. I'm also currently re-reading the light novels to refresh on some of the plot points that I want to hit, so that will also slow me down a bit.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought!

Thanks all for the continued follows, favs, reviews and views.


	14. Chapter 12

**Warning, this chapter contains lemons. If you do not like said lemons, feel free to skip this chapter.**

**Once again, this contains lemons, and thus is only suited for a mature audience. You have been warned.**

* * *

Once once in her life, Rias Gremory didn't know how to get what she wanted. All that she wanted right now, were 2 things and both were inter connected.

Ever since she had joined Issei's peerage, Rias' mother had yet to leave her alone. Everyday that Rias was in the Hyoudou house, was another day that her mother got more and more irritated. The first of Rias' problems, was that her mother was not letting her do what she could with Issei. Her mother refused to accept that Issei had been busy with not only his own issues, but all those those of everyone else. Any time that Rias had tried to get close to Issei, he was stolen away by someone else, usually Akeno. Her second problem, was what caused her first problem Rias had yet to find a way to get close to Issei and make him hers.

It was now nearly 2 in the afternoon on a Saturday, and Rias only just found her chance to get to talk to Issei. As far as she knew, Akeno and Asia were out with the two Exorcists, Raynare was helping Koneko with whatever it was that ailed her, and Kiba was out helping one of the few girls at the school that didn't realize that Raynare had a few firm grasp on the man.

Rias used her scrying magic to find out that Issei was currently alone in the hot tub that the house held on one of its sub-levels. From what she could see, Issei was relaxing in the water watching something that looked akin to a cartoon, though it was rather bloody and violent.

Rias grabbed a bag that held her swimwear and headed down to the recreational level of the house. She quickly changed into the small red bikini that she'd brought with her. She smirked to herself at seeing that it barely did anything to contain her large breasts, and only barely covered her womanhood.

Rias went to enter the room that contained the hot tub, but stopped when she heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"So you're telling me." A man spoke out that Rias didn't know. "That you have 4 drop-dead gorgeous women in your house, 2 of them are sleeping with you and are your girlfriends, with a third being your fiance and yet isn't sleeping with you, and the last being an innocent girl that from everything you've said, wants you too."

"Yes Pritchard." Issei's voice replied, his voice holding the roll to her his. "That is exactly what's going on."

"So, you're either gay, or a complete moron." The second voice laughed. "I'm not sure what idea I like better."

"I'm pretty sure if I was gay, I'd let you know." Issei smirked. "No, I just don't know what to do."

"I've had my fair share of girl issues in my time mate, just tell me what's wrong." The other voice, Pritchard, replied.

"I'm just not sure how to get closer to the girl that's engaged to me. I told her that if she didn't want to remain engaged to me for the political reason that caused us to be a thing, I would break it off. I just don't want that to happen." Issei sighed out, and Rias' heart fluttered. "I know what her brother is like, and if she's anything close to him, then I know that I could very easily fall for her just like I did with my 2 girlfriends. I just don't want to make her hate me because of wanting her to stay."

"You can't get anywhere doing nothing my friend." Pritchard replied with an exasperated sigh. "You said it yourself, if she doesn't want to be with you, she'll tell you and have you end your relationship. No harm in trying to be nice and if one thing leads to another, then so be it."

Suddenly, the voice cursed and a faint cry was heard in the background.

"I need to go man, my kid just woke up. I'll talk to you later."

"Laters Pritchard." Issei chuckled back.

"Is it really that easy Draig?" Issei asked aloud.

Rias knocked on the door to the hot tub room, finally realizing that she had hope yet.

"It's not locked for a reason." Issei called out, his voice joking.

Rias opened the door and stepped into the room. She looked over to Issei and noticed that his eyes widened and a heat had rushed to his face.

"Mind if I join you Issei?" Rias asked, already stepping into the searing waters.

Rias smiled to him, noticing that his eyes were devouring her near nude form. Rias walked towards him, doing her best to make her steps as sultry as she could. When Rias stopped next to him, she sat down in the waters, cheering for herself in her head that Issei's eyes never once left her.

Rias noticed however, that his hands had moved under the churning water to over his crotch in place of being relaxed like he had been. Rias smirked and gave him a suggestive look.

"Quite bold of you Issei." Rias spoke, leaning towards him.

"Well, ummm, you know…." Issei stuttered, his nervousness making him cuter than Rias had thought possible. "Only way to really enjoy a hot tub or a hot spring is without anything on."

"I don't mind if you don't then." Rias replied, making sure to draw Issei's attention to her hands going to untie the top to her bikini.

Rias discarded the garment, and gave him an innocent smile, She couldn't help but notice that Issei's nervousness was slowly fading, and he wasn't leaning away from her anymore.

"So who were you talking to?" Rias asked, pushing herself up against Issei, her now freed breasts squishing against his chest.

"A friend of mine." Issei replied, taking in a deep breath when Rias placed a hand on his bare thigh. "He, um, he was training with me under your brother."

"So what do you think? About being here and all?" Issei asked her.

Rias leaned in closer to him, their faces only inches apart. Slowly, she dragged her hand on his thigh higher up, slowly making her way to what she knew was waiting for her.

"I like it here." Rias breathed out. "I wouldn't mind staying here, with you."

Before Issei could reply, Rias brought their lips together. Issei froze up in surprise, but after only a moment he began kissing her back.

"What are you doing Rias." Issei asked, when he pulled away, his breathing labored and eyes full of desire.

"Something I've wanted to do for awhile." Rias replied, bringing their lips together again, her hand finally finding the prize she sought after.

Rias smiled to herself at finding that Issei was already getting hard and growing in her hand. Slowly, she started stroking his manhood, coaxing him to his full strength. Issei moaned into her mouth and Rias took the chance to slip her tongue in.

While her tongue was occupying his mouth, and one of her hands was gently stroking him, Rias used her free hand to bring one of Issei's hands to her chest. It was Rias' turn to moan into his mouth when she felt his calloused hands begin to squeeze and massage one of her breasts.

"Are you sure about this Rias?" Issei asked out when she pulled away from him, between moans that she elicited from him.

"I know what I want Issei." Rias whispered huskily to him. "I _really _want this."

Rias took her hand from his member, and slipped off the bottom of her bikini. Not breaking eye contact with him, Rias straddled Issei's lap, biting her lip at feeling his stiff manhood pressing against her stomach.

"You're not going to try and stop me are you?" Rias breathed out, lifting herself up.

Issei surprised Rias by taking hold of her hips with both hands. He brought his lips to hers and guided to womanhood to be positioned over him. Issei broke the kiss and looked to her with askance. Rias nodded, and readied herself for her first time.

Issei gently guided her down until his tip met her folds. Issei lowered her further and Rias felt pain in her core. She knew that the pain would fade and lead to pleasure, she just had to bare with it for now.

Rias looked into Issei's eyes and saw that he was struggling to restrain himself. She could see the desire in his eye to thrust up into her, but he was being gentle and didn't want to hurt her.

"I-it's alright Issei." Rias breathed out. "Take me. Make me yours."

Issei grunted in reply. In one swift, sharp movement, Issei thrust into her fully. Rias cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure and pressed herself into Issei. Rias noticed that Issei didn't move, staying still inside her. Rias looked to him in confusion, only to see a look of concern in his eyes.

Rias ground her hips into him, giving the alright to move. Before she knew what was happening, She was pressed up against the side of the tub and Issei was slowly thrusting into her. Rias had expected him to be rough, to be fucking her senseless, what was actually happening, was he wasn't fucking her, he was making love to her.

"Issei~!" Rias cried out, not believing the control of care that he was showing her with each and every stroke.

Rias wrapped her legs around Issei's lower back, urging him to go faster and harder with her legs. Issei however ignored the request and moved one of his hands from her hips up to her chest.

"Iyaan~!" Rias cried out when Issei rolled one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Issei continued to pay attention to her breast with one hand, and used his mouth to suck on her other. Rias arched into Issei and cried out his name again when his strokes hit her in just the right spot to send jolts of pleasure through her entire body.

"I-Issei!" Rias cried out. "P-Please…"

Rias managed to look into his eyes, only to find pure lust for her there. He turned his attention away from her chest, and brought their lips together again. This time, his tongue demanded entrance into her mouth, and Rias happily let him in.

Rias moaned into his mouth with each stroke, the feel of his tongue against hers only accenting the pleasure she was feeling.

With a vigor that she hadn't been expecting, Rias firmly grabbed onto her waist and began slamming into her. His strokes went from loving, slow, and gentle, to fast, hard, and ravaging.

Rias felt something building up inside her that she couldn't describe. Before she knew what was happening, she pulled away from Issei's mouth and cried out in pure bliss. She could feel her core clamping down on Issei as he continued to pound into her.

Only a moment later, Issei slammed into Rias with a powerful and deep stroke, hitting deeper than she thought possible.

"R-Rias!" Issei groaned out.

Rias felt something warm fill her core and her lover collapsed against her. Issei, panting, wrapped his arms around her and she returned his embrace.

"T-thank you…. Issei." Rias panted out, kissing him gently, lovingly. "I… love you."

Thought Rias only knew some much about him, she knew it was true. She had fallen for him the day that she saw how he helped Koneko before adding her to his peerage. She had fallen for him when she found out what it was that he would do for those he cared about. She had fallen for him when he told her that she didn't have to stay with him.

"I-I… love you too…. Rias." Issei panted, kissing her back.

* * *

A/N: So I originally intended to do more than just have lemons here, but this felt like a good spot to end. Next chapter is probably going to be the fight with Kokebiel, and Kiba's Balance Breaker.

So you all know, this is only my second time writing lemons. If it's not that great, I'm sorry. Please let me know what I can do to improve on it for the future.

Thanks everyone for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. Please let me know what you thought.


	15. Chapter 13

**Warning, part of this chapter contains lemons. Again, if you don't like lemons, skip the second "part" of this chapter.**

* * *

Akeno couldn't believe what she heard on her way to go looking for Issei. After a few hours of helping the church duo search for anything on where Freed or the holy swords were, Akeno and Asia left them to look on their own. Irina claimed that she and Xenovia were going to go to holy areas looking, and thus places where the two devils couldn't follow.

Asia and Akeno decided to go home then and work on making a big dinner for their friends and their guests. Akeno however, wanted to let Issei know about what happened and if he wanted anything special for the meal.

Akeno looked everywhere around the house, deciding to look in the entertainment floor last. When she stepped off the elevator, Akeno was surprised to not hear Issei's music flooding over her. She looked in on the gym and the pool, finding both empty. When she went towards the changing rooms, Akeno stopped in her tracks. Next to the door to the room holding the hot tub, Akeno heard something that made her both happy and hurt at the same time.

"I-Issei~!" Rias' voice cried out in bliss from the other side of the door.

Half fearing what was on the other side of the door, half hoping she was right, Akeno opened the door just enough to peek through. Akeno's eyes widened in surprise. Rias had her back to the door, wet hair plastered to her pristine white skin, and was moving up and down on Issei's manhood. Akeno covered her mouth and ran from the door, not even bothering to close it again.

Akeno didn't stop running until she was in the elevator and moving up to the second floor and her room. Akeno didn't know how to feel about what she saw. Part of her wanted to break down and cry, but another part of her felt better than she expected. On one hand, she had always wanted to be Issei's first and he hers, but on the other, something inside her told her it would feel better knowing that she would be having an affair with him now.

Akeno always knew that Issei would never be able to chose between people that loved him and that he loved. She knew that it would lead to her sharing him with other women, but she'd always thought that she'd be his first. When she put some thought to it, she didn't feel worse about being his second, in fact she felt a bit turned on by the fact.

When the elevator stopped, Akeno had recovered from her shock. She stepped out and headed towards Koneko's temporary room. She'd see how he friend was doing, but make sure that she didn't tell the Nekomata about what was going on below them.

* * *

Issei was exhausted. First, his day starts out finding out that his rook was filled with hormones and had an overpowering instinct to fuck him until she was pregnant. Then he ended up getting cornered by Rias and screwing her in his hot tub. After dinner with everyone but Kiba, who was still out figuring things out for himself, Issei didn't know what to do. He had a constant battle in his mind all throughout the welcome dinner for his guests about what to tell Akeno and Koneko.

While Issei knew that Akeno was fine sharing him, and had even teased him about sharing him with the other girls, he still didn't know what to do. Should he just tell her? Should he keep it a secret? Should he throw her down and take her like he knew she wanted? He just didn't know.

As for Koneko, he was sure that it would be a bad idea to tell her until after she had calmed down and her hormones weren't making her hornier than a teenage boy. Even then, Issei wasn't sure how to deal with Koneko. He never truly found out how she felt other than knowing that she loved him.

Issei groaned and buried his head into his pillow. He'd retreated up to his room after dinner, hoping to figure out everything with his women issues. He'd have to figure them out faster than he expected however.

Issei felt someone sitting on the bed next to him and a small gentle hand was placed on his back.

"What's wrong Issei?" Akeno asked, her tone holding concern and yet mischievousness in it.

"I can't decide on something." Issei replied, turning his head to look up at Akeno.

Issei's eyes widened however, when he noticed that Akeno was sitting on his bed, only inches from him, wearing nothing at all. Akeno's cheeks reddened a little but she smiled innocently to him.

"What's the matter Issei?" Akeno asked, laying down next to him. "Thinking about how to tell me?"

"W-what?" Issei asked, still in confusion over Akeno's state of undress.

"Not sure how to tell me what you did with Rias?" Akeno breathed out before kissing his neck.

"H-how-?" Issei began, but Akeno moved her lips to cover his.

Akeno kissed him deeply with passion and need. Without breaking from him, Akeno forced him to roll over onto his back.

"I saw what you did." Akeno breathed out, pulling away and slipping her hands under his shirt.

"A-Akeno I can-" Issei stuttered out, not sure where this was going.

"Watching you two, it got me so _hot_ Issei." Akeno giggled, taking one of his hands in hers.

Issei couldn't stop the woman as she brought his hand to her core. His eyes practically popped out of his head when he found that Akeno was already wet.

"I want you Isse." Akeno breathed, slipping her free hand into his waistband. "I _need_ you."

"You're not mad?" Issei asked, holding in a moan when Akeno's small hand wrapped around his quickly hardening member.

"Only at first." She replied, kissing his neck. "But it'll make me feel better this way, sleeping with a man that's already taken."

Before Issei knew what to think, he was stripped of his clothes and being straddled by Akeno. He couldn't describe the feeling when his tip was being invited in by Akeno's womanhood. Unlike with Rias, Issei had no control here, Akeno was doing everything. If he tried to do anything at all, she would hit him, not hard, but hard enough to send a message. She was going to make him hers.

"Don't hold back Issei." Akeno ordered him.

Issei nodded and in one swift motion, Akeno impaled herself fully onto him. Akeno cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, her eyes closed, and there was a blissful smile on her face. Issei tried to control himself from releasing then and there. Akeno's cry along with how she wrapped around him and her inner walls clamp down on him, it was almost too much.

Akeno leaned forward on him and brought one of her nipples to his mouth. Issei happily took the nipple in, bringing one of his hands up to play with the other.

"Don't be gentle Issei." Akeno ordered and started moving on him

Issei took her words to heart and started meeting her strokes with ones of his own. With each hard thrust, Akeno cried out in bliss. While thrusting into her, he made sure to treat her breasts roughly as well, even going so far as to bite on her nipples almost hard enough to draw blood.

Before long, Issei pulled away from her breasts and moved his mouth to Akeno's neck. While his hands continued to play with her large chest, his mouth gently kissed the skin of her neck, before nibbling on the very same spot.

While Akeno had shown him that she wanted to be in control, that changed very quickly as she turned into putty for him to mold. Issei rolled them over, forcing his queen onto her back. He used the chance to begin vigorously ramming into Akeno, making her cry out in bliss each time their hips met.

With Rias, Issei was slow, controlled, and loving. With Akeno however, he was hard, rough, and uncaring. Issei knew that Akeno was a sadist and a masochist, and made sure that she would enjoy every second of her first time, giving her both pain and pleasure with every thrust.

"I-ISSEI!" Akeno cried out and her core began convulsing around him.

Issei held in his own release, pounding into Akeno relentlessly, drawing out her climax. When Akeno went limp on the bed, he finally allowed himself to release inside of her.

Issei collapsed onto Akeno, panting harder than he thought possible.

"Thank you Issei." Akeno sighed out when her breath returned. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too Akeno." Issei replied, bringing their lips together for a loving kiss.

"I'm happy to be your second Issei. More than you know." Akeno smiled before falling asleep.

Issei smiled down at the woman under him. He pulled out of Akeno and lay down next to her. He had only enough time to draw the covers over them before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Ony's nose wrinkled when she stepped into her master's room. She looked to the bed and found both her master and one of his lovers laying in each other's embrace. Ony smiled weakly for the other woman, realizing that it was the smell of sex that was in the air.

"Master?" Ony asked loudly, coming to stand next to the bed.

"Ony?!" Issei jolted awake, looking to her with embarrassment. "What's wrong? Why are you in here?"

"Ara, ara, Issei," Akeno giggled, waking up as well. "Your familiar sure is bold."

Ony blushed slightly, shaking her head. Her time with him would come later.

"Master, I brought Kiba-san back. He's hurt." Ony told them both, looking at her feet.

Her master had sent her to watch over his knight and keep him safe. When the devil had run into the stray Exorcist Freed, she hadn't been quick enough to help. Because she was too slow, Freed had wounded Kiba, but Kiba had given just as good as he got.

After Ony had changed into her larger dragon form and chased off the Exorcist, he'd brought Kiba back to their home. Now, he was being tended to by Asia.

"What? Is he alright? What happened?" Issei asked, jumping out of bed, ignoring his state of undress.

"He met Freed and fought him. Kiba-san was hurt before I could jump in. I left him with Asia-kun to heal him." Ony replied. "Master, Freed had an Excalibur fragment."

"We need to find him." Issei growled. "No one hurts my family. No one."

Filled with anger, Issei threw on some clothes and stormed out of the room, looking for Kiba.

Ony looked to Akeno, and noticed that the other woman was angered as well, but at least kept her cool.

"Thank you." Ony grabbed Akeno's attention. "For making Master happy."

Without letting her reply, Ony left the room, following after her master.

* * *

Issei, along with Irina, Xenovia, and his entire peerage, found themselves in the schoolyard of Kouh Academy. After Kiba was healed by Asia, he told them all what Freed had told him.

It seemed that Freed was working for a group of Fallen that wanted another war. In order to do this, they were planning on destroying the town, a territory of the devils, and they were starting with the school.

When they got the the school, they were greeted with not only Freed, but also a dozen Exorcists, and a single Fallen.

"Lord Kokabiel?" Raynare exclaimed, realizing who the Fallen was.

"Ah, it's so good to see you again you traitor." The Fallen laughed out, a wild look to his eyes.

"Leave now Fallen!" Issei yelled to Kokabiel. his dragon wings sprouting from his back. "Or I will tear you apart!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't that brat half-breed that Sirzechs put in charge of this dump." The Fallen laughed out. "And Sirzechs' own sister too! How quaint."

"Irina, Xenovia, Kiba, deal with Freed." Issei ordered. Both Kiba and Irina nodded, but Xenovia had other ideas.

"I do not follow you _devil_. "Xenovia hissed out.

"You are here under my protection. Your stay here is based on weather or not I want you alive." Issei snarled to the woman. "Either you do what I say, or I will kill you on the spot."

"Xenovia." Irina warned, causing the other swords woman to sigh in defeat.

"Koneko, Raynare, deal with the strays. Gasper, Asia, stay back and help out with your powers as you can. Don't risk yourselves. Akeno, protect the bishops. Rias, you're with me."

Issei's peerage all nodded and Issei launched himself into the air, straight towards Kokabiel. Rias followed right behind him and yell out.

"Promotion! Queen!" Rias yelled out and power surged around her.

"You'll need more than just power to fight me boy!" Kokabiel yelled out.

Issei grinned at seeing the Fallen raise his hand to the sky. A large spear of light formed in the air and Kokabiel launched it towards him.

Issei rolled to the side, but managed to grab hold of the spear with his right hand.

"Thanks for the help buddy!" Issei laughed out, flying straight towards the Fallen.

"What?! How is this possible?!" Kokabiel was stunned.

Issei grinned and sent power into his arm, forcing it to change into its true form.

"Issei!" Rias warned.

Issei rolled again, flying up to flank the Fallen, just in time for a massive blast of demonic energy to race towards Kokabiel.

"Dragon shot!" Issei yelled out, launching a wave of draconic energy towards the Fallen. Issei threw the spear right behind his attack as well.

All three attacks collided with Kokabiel in a flash of red light. When the light disappeared, Kokabiel was almost unscathed. The only attack that had connected was the spear of light. Kokabiel pulled the spear out of his shoulder, growling in pain.

"You'll pay for that boy!" Kokabiel yelled out, channeling more power into the spear.

Before Issei could react, the spear was huge. Kokabiel threw the spear, not at Issei, but at Rias.

"Rias!" Issei yelled out. The woman's eyes widened and she froze up in fear.

[Welsh Dragon! Balance Break!] Draig's voice yelled out from Issei's arm.

Issei was encased in his armor and raced towards his fiancee, using the jets in the armor to launch him faster and faster. It seemed however, that he was too slow.

"Rias!" Issei yelled out again, just before the spear hit her.

To the surprise of everyone, a red light encased the spear, and it stopped dead in the air.

"Thanks Gasper!" Issei yelled out, and grabbed the spear for himself.

Using all his strength, Issei pulled the spear to be redirected at Kokabiel. The glow faded and instead of the spear striking Rias, it raced towards the Fallen now.

"I worked!" A voice that Issei didn't recognize yelled out over the sound of battle.

Issei looked to see that almost all of the strays had been killed. Freed was injured, but somehow still standing. Koneko and Raynare had a few cuts on them, but nothing serious. Kiba, Irina, and Xenovia were all exhausted and had cuts and bruises of their own.

Freed was standing next to a large sword that was planted into the ground and giving off a holy aura that rivaled Michael in power.

"About time Valper!" Freed grinned, grabbing the sword. "Time to die you shitty devils!"

Before Issei's eyes, several spectral figures surrounded Kiba. All of them taking up protective stances around the man. Issei noticed that the figures ranged from the ages of 6 to 23. All of them had resolve in their eyes. Kiba was looking to them with bewilderment.

"We are always with you Kiba-oniisama." One of the figures spoke out, love in her voice. "We live so long as you do."

"Then let me avenge you!" Kiba returned, tears in his eyes.

Issei felt his heart break for his friend. He knew now, that these were all the spirits of those that were killed so that Kiba could run and have a chance to live. All of them gave their lives to try and protect Kiba.

"We don't want to be avenged!" Another figure countered. "We want you to live and be happy! We want you to be what we couldn't be!"

Issei's eyes widened at seeing that a massive power surged around Kiba. The man outstretched his hand, and a sword appeared in his hands. This sword was one that Issei had never seen before. One edge of the blade was made of demonic energy, while the other was made of holy energy.

"I will live my life for you all." Kiba returned. "I will be what you could not be. I will make you all proud."

With that, the figures seemed to be absorbed by Kiba, leaving him alone with his new sword.

_Good job brother. I'm proud of you._ Issei smirked, realizing that Kiba had reached balance breaker and had come to terms with his past.

"A holy-demonic sword? How is this possible?" The voice that Issei hadn't recognized asked.

Issei looked to see a short, heavy set man standing behind Freed in clothes of the clergy.

"The only way that's possible is-!" The man exclaimed, coming to a realization. "IS IF GOD IS DEAD!"

"Well that cat's out of the bag." Issei sighed while everyone else but Kokabiel cried out in surprise.

"NO!" Irina yelled out, falling to her knees. "The Lord can't be!"

"NO!" Both Xenovia and Asia cried out as well, dropping to their own knees, crying.

"Yes, now you all know!" Kokabiel laughed out, and a spear of light appeared in the heavy man's gut. "God was killed in the last war!"

"Well, looks like I need to kill you now." Issei sighed out, turning back to Kokabiel. "Kokabiel! You have caused great pain to one of my servants and family! Your life is now forfeit!"

Issei yelled out and charged the Fallen.

"Foolish boy! I can't be killed by the likes of-!" Kokabiel exclaimed but was silenced when Issei's gauntleted fight connected with the man's face.

"Stop talking dipshit!" Issei yelled, slamming his knee into the Fallen's stomach. "I can't stand your voice!"

[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!] Draig's voice yelled out.

Issei slammed his fist into the Fallen again. When his fist connected, Kokabiel was launched towards the ground.

When the Fallen landed, it cause a large crater to appear where he impacted.

"Enough." A voice sounded behind Issei. "He's mine."

Issei didn't need to look to see who was speaking. A flash of white armor rushed past Issei, straight for Kokabiel.

Issei froze at realizing who this was. There was no one else that this could be, but the host he was destined to fight and hopefully kill.

"Lord Hyoudou. Today is not our time to fight. I will take this idiot to Azazel for punishment." The person inside the armor called out, grabbing Kokabiel back the front of his shirt.

[It's good to see you again Albion.] Draig called out from Issei's armor.

[The same to you Draig. I am looking forward to our fight, your host seems powerful.]

[I assure you old friend, he's stronger than yours.] Draig smirked.

[We'll see.] Albion replied, chuckling.

Before anyone could react properly to the new person, he launched himself into the air, taking Kokabiel with him.

"NO!" Freed cried out in panic.

Issei looked to see that while everyone else was distracted with the man in white armor, Kiba and Freed had been fighting. Kiba however, had won the fight. The sword that Freed had been using, was now broken in half and Freed was clutching at Kiba's sword that was impaled in his chest.

Kiba pulled the sword out of the Exorcist's chest, letting the man's corpse fall backwards.

"Looks like we're done here people." Issei called out. "Let's head home."

Issei landed in front of the crying forms of Irina and Xenovia. He gently placed hands on their shoulders.

"Come back to my home with me. You can stay there until you are ready to leave." Issei told them softly.

Both of the Exorcists looked stunned to hear his words and the kindness in them. They both nodded and stood up, clinging to each other for support.

"Kiba, take them back." Issei told his knight and began walking towards Asia, who was sobbing on the ground.

"Asia, come on, let's go home." Issei whispered to her, pulling her into his arms.

Asia clung to him, but didn't stop crying. Issei picked her up, cradling her to his chest, and followed the others of his peerage as they walked towards their home.

* * *

A/N: There we are folks! Hope you all enjoyed! To any mothers that might be reading this, Happy mom's day :D.

Thank you all so much for the support! Please let me know what you thought and any opinions you have! I'm always open to suggestions, comments, and criticisms.

edit: Forgot to mention this. I'm going to be changing who becomes a devil and who becomes an angel in this universe. I'll explain why when I do it.


	16. Chapter 14

When Issei, his peerage, and the two Exorcists returned to the Hyoudou mansion, no one said anything. The entire way back from the school, everyone was left to their own thoughts. Kiba lent his shoulders to the Exorcists, who used him for support and Issei carried a still sobbing Asia in his arms. The others all left the three believers alone, not knowing how to help them or what to do to make the situation any better.

None of them knew what it was like to lose the very thing that you had devoted your life to. None of them understood what it was like for the believers. Akeno however, watched Issei and realized that for all of them in his peerage, the same thing would happen should their king be lost.

"Gasper," Issei spoke up when they entered the house. "Take the others and get them patched up."

"Y-yes Issei-senpai." Gasper replied, a light in his eyes that was only there when Issei entrusted something to the young vampire.

"Kiba, take those two to their rooms. Look after them brother." Issei looked to the swordsman, who nodded in return.

Akeno watched as Issei carried Asia up the stairs to the second floor and most likely her room. Akeno felt sorrow through her entire being for the girl, but if anyone could help her, it was Issei.

Akeno followed after Gasper, deciding to leave the three to Issei and Kiba.

* * *

Issei gently set Asia down on her bed, sitting next to her. Asia kept her head buried into his chest and Issei wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"Asia." He spoke gently. "This isn't over for you."

Aisa looked up to him, her eyes bloodshot, but she looked to him for answers.

"Just because He is dead, doesn't mean a whole lot in the end. Just like with the devils, someone probably took over for Him." Issei smiled to her. "And I have no doubt that whoever is filling in His shoes, has listened to your prayers every time."

"Y-you think so?" Asia sniffled.

"You're a pure soul Asia. It was a mistake for the church to lose you. I'm just glad that I got the chance to met you and become your friend." Issei's warm voice washed over her. "Trust me, whoever took over Heaven has been watching over you and keeping you safe until you came to me."

"T-thank you Issei-senpai." Asia replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"W-what do I do now?" Asia stuttered, looking at him with pleading eyes. "I-I feel so lost."

"Don't change." Issei replied. "Stay with me and stay true to your beliefs. I promise you, I won't let anything like this happen to you again. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Before Issei could say anything else, Asia kissed him. Issei was surprised by the emotion that filled the kiss, but Asia quickly pulled away with a red face.

"T-Thank you Issei-senpai. I'll be alright now." Aisa told him, turning away in an attempt to hide her blush. "I think I just need some sleep."

"Let me know if you need anything Asia." Issei replied before leaving her room.

_That was unexpected._ Issei thought to himself.

[You liked it though.] Draig chuckled in his mind.

_Never said I didn't._ Issei replied. _Just didn't think someone so pure would do that._

[Partner, you're a dragon and she has an affinity towards dragons. I was just waiting for her to jump you.] Draig smirked back.

_Annnnnnnd thinking with your dick again Draig._ Issei rolled his eyes.

[Partner, I've seen your thoughts and dreams, I'm tame compared to you.]

_What? Its not my fault that it's easy to mentally undress people._ Issei replied in mock hurt.

Issei stopped in front of the doors to the rooms of the Exorcists. Issei froze when he caught the scent of blood in the air. Issei charged into the room where the scent was coming from. Issei found Irina sitting on the bed, a short sword in her hands, piercing into the flesh of her stomach.

Issei rushed over to the woman and grabbed the hands holding the sword. Issei's eyes met the bloodshot and tearstained eyes of the woman and his heart went out to her.

"Let go." Irina's course voice pleaded.

"Why? Why would I let you take the easy road out?" Issei asked, his voice firm but gentle. He knew exactly what she was thinking now, he'd been there before.

"I can't live like this." Irina sobbed, dropping her hands from the sword. "How can I live in a world without him?"

"By finding something else to live for." Issei told her. "If you have to live for something in this world, find something to give you strength. I don't care what it is, but I will _not_ let you take the easy road."

"What is it to you if I kill myself or not? Why do you care about that happens to someone of the church, someone that hunted your kind?" Irina spat out.

"I've been where you are now." Issei told her, looking away in shame. "I've been in a spot where it seemed like death would be better."

"What stopped you?"

"I committed a grave sin, for me living was my way to repent." Issei told her bluntly. "You need to find your own reason to live."

"Now, let me treat this for you. As I said, you're not dying on my watch." Issei pulled her off the bed and to her feet.

Irina let out a cry of pain and stumbled into Issei. He put her arm over his shoulder and helped her walk with him to the infirmary.

* * *

Irina felt hollow. Her reason for living was taken away and she didn't know what to do anymore. She knew that what Issei told her was true, but she didn't know what to live for. She could cling to God's teachings still, like Xenovia said they should, but it didn't feel right for that to be the only reason for her to go on.

Irina had let Issei take the sword out from her belly and let him patch her up. When he was done, an attractive looking woman in a maid's outfit entered the room, calling him "Master." The maid told the devil that there was someone wishing to speak with him. Issei excused himself and followed the maid out.

Irina was left to wonder about what she wanted, what she needed. Part of her was telling her that she should go back to the church and ignore what the Fallen had claimed. Another, louder part of her however, wanted her to find another reason to live.

When she looked to that part of her soul, it was telling her to follow Issei. She didn't know why, but she felt drawn to him. She could tell that he was a kind and gentle soul, even if he was not pure. She could feel a power radiating from him, but it was a power that made her feel safe when he was around.

Irina knew that Xenovia wouldn't approve, especially with her hatred of devils, but she'd made up her mind.

Ignoring the pain in her side, Irina stood up from the hospital style bed that she was left on, and headed for the door.

* * *

When Ony lead Issei into an empty room, a golden magic circle appeared on the floor. From the circle, the image of a tall, thin man with blonde hair and blue eyes stood before Issei and his familiar.

"Archangel Michael." Issei greeted with surprise. "What can I help you with? Is there something wrong with the arrangements we made regarding the meeting?"

"Nothing of the sort Lord Hyoudou." The angel replied with a soft smile. "I am asking about the two Exorcists that I sent to you. Are they alright? Not causing any trouble I hope?"

"They're lost Archangel." Issei replied, looking at the ground. "They know about what happened in the last war."

"What?!" Michael exclaimed, in shock and anger. "Why would you tell them this?! You know what problems the church is having as it is!"

"I didn't tell them Archangel. The last thing I want is more war and violence. Kokabiel didn't share my desires however." Issei replied, looking to meet the angel's eyes. "He told them along with my peerage before I nearly beat him to death. If it wasn't for Albion and his host, he'd have been killed by my hands."

"I-I see." Michael sighed in relief and defeat. "How are they holding up?"

"They're lost Michael. I had to stop one of them from killing herself over this. I even needed to convince my bishop that his death was nothing new." Issei replied in sorrow. "You need to do something for them Michael. Both of them are too pure for the church to lose."

Issei heard a sharp intake of breath behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Irina in the doorway to the room. Issei looked back to Michael and gave him a knowing look.

"You know what you need to do Archangel." Issei told him. "Now if you excuse me, I need to put someone who should be resting back into their bed."

"I will heed your advice Lord Hyoudou." Michael replied before the circle that was projecting his image vanished.

"Irina, you'll do more damage to yourself by walking around. You're not even starting to heal yet." Issei told the Exorcist coldly.

"Ony. Take her back to her room and watch over her. I don't want her moving from that room." Issei ordered the black dragon.

"Yes Master." Ony bowed and began walking towards the wounded woman.

"I-I want to join you." Irina spoke out suddenly.

Issei raised an eyebrow at Irina's words. "You are not in a state to make a decision like that. Get some rest, you can decide if you want to forsake your old life tomorrow."

Irina looked hurt, but she nodded. Ony took the girl's arm and led her away from the room.

Issei let out a sigh and cracked his neck, feeling the stress of the last 24 hours washing over him. The day had started out so well, and then ended with a mess. He hoped that Irina wouldn't cling to her desire to become a devil and instead go back to the church. While he wouldn't mind having another attractive and well endowed woman in his peerage, he didn't want to ruin her life if she decided later on that she made a mistake.

WIth tired steps, Issei walked to his room, undressed and collapsed into the bed next to Akeno. Only moments before he felt sleep take him, he felt Akeno wrap herself around him.

* * *

The next day, Issei got up later than normal. It wasn't until the rest of his peerage were about the leave for school that he got out of bed. After hurriedly throwing on his school uniform and grabbing a couple slices of toast, Issei followed his peerage to school. During their walk, Asia stayed next to Issei, clinging to one of his arms. While Akeno smiled warmly at the sight, both Rias and Koneko were less than pleased. Even though Raynare had figured out how to safely tone down Koneko's hormones, she still acted possessively towards Issei. Rias on the other hand, was always possessive of something that she saw as hers.

Issei however, was oblivious to the other girls and that Asia was clinging to him out of more than just for stability and strength. He figured it was just her needing to lean on him while she came to terms with the fact that her God was dead.

Issei's blindness to how the women around him felt was a source of comidea to both Kiba and Raynare. For them, they both knew that Issei needed everything spelled out in front of him in blood before he noticed that the girls were being more than just nice to him.

Other than Asia spending her free time with Issei along with the other girls and Issei needing to teach two of the second years the pecking order, the day went by normally. Issei had caught the perverted duo of Kouh Academy peeping into the girl's locker room during the time when the third years had their physical education class. Issei had made quite the scene when he threw the two perverts into one another before leaving them to be handled by the furious girls of the kendo team that had been watching.

When the day was over, Issei found Irina and Xenovia in his living room. When he stepped into the room, he could practically cut the tension in the air with a knife. When the two girls noticed his arrival, Xenovia stood up and slung her travel bag over her shoulder.

"Thank you for your assistance Lord Hyoudou." Xenovia spoke curtly. "I will be taking my leave now."

"Already?" Issei asked surprised. "You don't need more time before you return to the church?"

"No." Xenovia replied sharply. "I will find my own answers with the other faithful, not here."

"Any you Irina?" Issei asked, looking to the Exorcist. "I assume you are going with her?"

"No." Irina shook her head. "I still want to join you Lord Hyoudou."

"I understand what you are feeling Irina, but I still feel you are wrong." Xenovia told the other Exorcist before walking past Issei. "Thank you for the hospitality Lord Hyoudou. I pray we do not need to cross blades any time soon."

"Be safe Xenovia." Issei replied with a nod to the woman.

"Are you sure about this Irina?" Issei asked, walking to stand in front of the swordswoman. "Once this is done, you can never go back."

"I know." Irina nodded. "You told me to find something to live for, and I want to live for someone that puts those under him first. I want to live for someone that loves his friends and comrades more than his own life."

Issei smiled bitterly at the woman's words. While it was true that he put his peerage over himself, it was a selfish desire of his that made him protect the others. He needed them more than they would ever know.

"When I look at you, I feel safe. When I saw you fighting Kokabiel, I saw how you tried to save Rias. You cared more about your peerage than with the battle." Irina told him, meeting his eyes. "You are the kind of man that I can follow, that I can live for."

"If you are certain about this Irina, take this." Issei pulled out his last knight from his pocket and held it out to her. "Again, there is no turning back if you take this from me."

Irina nodded and took the piece from him. Just as with all of his other pieces, it changed from black to red and glowed softly. Irina gasped as she felt warmth spread through her. To her, it felt like someone had wrapped her in a warm blanket on a snowy winter day.

"Welcome to my peerage Irina." Issei smiled to the woman. "Let's go tell the others."

* * *

A/N: And here we are folks! Personally, I much prefer Irina over Xenovia as a character, I find her to be more interesting than the 1 track mind that is Xenovia. As such, for this, the two will be switching places. For anyone that reads/has read the light novels, there isn't _that_big of a difference between the two later on other than how they act.

Anyways, please let me know what you thought!

As always, thank you all so much for the continued support and I hope you all enjoyed this. If there is something you don't like, please feel free to let me know and I will see what I can do.


	17. Chapter 15

**Warning, this chapter contains lemons. These lemons include usage of a toy and a three-way. If you do not like said lemons, please skip them.**

* * *

Issei was sitting at his desk in the ORC club room waiting for the others. He'd been asked by Sona Sitri to do a few things around the school in repayment of her repairing the damage he'd caused while fighting Kokabiel at the start of the week. It probably didn't help matters that Issei and his peerage had fought the Fallen Angel without ever telling Sona about it.

Issei figured it wasn't all bad though. While on one hand he owed Sona, on the other it meant that his peerage would probably enjoy the task that he'd been given.

Slowly, one by one, the members of his peerage entered the club room. Issei couldn't help but smile to himself when Kiba and Raynare entered the room and the former Fallen sat down on Kiba's lap. He couldn't be happier that the two ended up becoming close.

Once everyone in his peerage arrived in the room and after some small talk, Issei got down to business.

"So, Sona-sama is asking for us to clean up the pool as part of me repaying her for making her clean up after us last night," Issei told them all and a chorus of groans followed.

"Since it's Friday, we'll clean it up in the morning tomorrow and then spend the rest of the day enjoying the pool." Issei smiled to them all and was met with cheers. While they did have an indoor pool, it's not the same as an outdoor one.

"I-Issei-san?" Irina spoke up, looking nervous and embarrassed. "I-I don't have a bathing suit."

"Ara, ara." Akeno giggled. "We'll take you to get something."

"We?" Issei asked, raising an eyebrow with the feeling that he was going to be getting weird looks again.

Akeno only smiled innocently to Issei before looking to the other girls. "If anyone else doesn't have one, Issei's buying."

_Yep, called it._ Issei sighed. _Least I'm going to enjoy it this time._

[There you go Partner! Keep thinking like a dragon!] Draig's encouraging voice spoke in his mind.

_Literally all I need to do to think like a dragon is think with my dick Draig._ Issei chuckled back. _I'm damn sure that chicks could do it too._

* * *

Issei sighed when he sat down in one of the chairs near the changing rooms in the clothing store. He knew he'd be here awhile, so he figured he'd get comfortable while the girls tried on various sets of swimwear. Thankfully, it was only Issei, Akeno, Rias, and Irina. Koneko was starting to feel her instincts coming back over her, and was fine with using the school issued swimwear. Asia too was fine using what the school gave her, thought it seemed that she was also too shy about her body to go anyways.

"What do you think Issei?" Rias asked, stepping out of one of the changing rooms.

Issei blinked rapidly, trying his best not to let his arousal show. Rias was wearing a very minimalistic bikini, as it only covered what _needed_ to be covered in public. Otherwise, she was damn close to being nude.

Rias noticed Issei's reaction and walked towards him. When she was in front of him, Rias bent down at the waist to bring their faces level. Rias smirked when Issei's eyes darted between her cleavage to her eyes, not sure which one he was supposed to look at.

"I'll take that as an 'I like it.'" Rias chuckled before leaning in closer. Rias gave him a brief and teasing kiss before walking back to the changing rooms.

"A-are you sure about this Akeno-san?" Irina's voice asked before one of the other doors was opened.

"I know him." Akeno smiled, pushing the other girl out of the changing room. While Akeno hadn't changed, Irina was now wearing a bikini of her own.

Irina wore a somewhat modest (compared to Rias' that is) bikini of a deep violet. Issei noticed that it was only a few shades darker than the girl's eyes and he thought it suited her. While it wasn't anything like what Akeno and Rias would wear that was made to draw attention to everything that wasn't covered, what Irina wore helped to accent her voluptuous curves and leave just enough for someone looking at her to desire to see more.

"What do you think Issei?" Akeno asked, leaning over Irina's shoulder, a mischievous light to her eyes. Irina gasped in surprise and Issei knew that Akeno had to be pressing her large breasts into the other woman's back.

"I think you look amazing in it Irina." Issei replied warmly, feeling his pants tighten the longer he looked at the two girls.

"Y-you really think so Issei-san?" Irina blushed.

"I don't know." Akeno giggled. "I still think this is too big on you."

Akeno giggled and brought her hands up to begin groping and fondling Irina's breasts. While she would occasionally adjust the top, Akeno seemed to be doing this more for Issei to watch, and watch he did.

"A-Akeno-san!" Irina complained, only just holding in a moan. "S-stop this!"

"Ara, ara, but you seem like you're enjoying it Irina-kun!" Akeno giggled out. "Would it be better if it was Issei doing this to you and not me?"

Issei wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that he heard the girl mutter yes under her breath.

"Ara, ara, Irina, maybe we'll let him do this tonight for you." Akeno smiled, looking to Issei with an almost pleading look.

Akeno's words made Irina blush furiously and Issei grinned. During their nights together, as it was only the two of them with Koneko still being in season, Akeno brought up one night after Isse had finished fucking her while she was tied up that Irina seemed to have an interest in him. Issei still couldn't believe that Asia had an interest in him as a woman sees a man, but now Irina too? It was almost too much for him to believe. Now that Irina was confirming it herself, though unintentionally, Issei was apt to follow his queen's lead.

"I don't know Akeno." Issei grinned. "I think she likes it better when it's your hands."

"W-what-?!" Irina began to exclaim, but Akeno's hands on her chest robbed her of her words.

"Ara, ara, Issei I think your right." Akeno giggled.

"That's the real reason you left the church right Irina?" Issei teased, making Irina blush. "The church wouldn't let you enjoy this."

"I-it would be better if Akeno-san was Issei-san." Irina admitted, looking away.

"We'll just have to find out later tonight then, won't we Issei?" Akeno asked, her voice low and seductive.

Irina looked to Issei just in time to see him nod with a grin on his face. Irina rushed back into the changing room and Akeno followed behind her after giving a thanking look to her lover.

'Excuse me, sir." A voice asked in English behind Issei.

Issei turned around to see a young American man in his early twenties wearing the uniform of the store employees with a massive grin on his face. Issei noticed that the man wasn't entirely human, the smell of a dog was all over him similar to how Koneko always smelled like a cat.

"Can I help you?" Issei asked, a slight dangerous note in his voice.

"On behalf of all guys everywhere, I'd like to request the highest of fives." The man grinned, raising up his hand.

"It was my girlfriend's idea not mine." Issei chuckled, but obliged the man.

"Doesn't matter mate, you being a devil and a dragon just makes it all the better." The man chuckled. "I envy you good sir."

How-?" Issei began, but the man tapped the side of his nose.

The man walked away after giving Issei a friendly smile.

_Americans are weird._ Issei thought to himself.

* * *

To say that Irina was nervous, would be an understatement. She still didn't know how she ended up being naked in Issei-san's bed with Akeno. The two of them were waiting for Issei to finish with his shower, as they had entered the room just after hearing the water turn on.

"A-are you sure he wants this Akeno-san?" Irina asked. "A-are you sure he'd want me?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Akeno giggled, gently caressing the other woman's side, making her shiver. "You did join the peerage of The Harem Dragon after all."

"W-what?" Irina asked, eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Only three people in his peerage aren't part of his harem." Akeno returned. "Kiba, Gasper, and Raynare."

"W-what? Why?" Irina asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Kiba-kun is like a brother to Issei, Raynare-san is like his sister, and Gasper-kun is like Issei's son." Akeno told the other woman, hearing the water finally shutting off. "Only you, Asia, and Koneko have yet to be with him. Issei doesn't want to take Asia's purity just yet and Koneko isn't in the best position for him to take her yet, so that just leaves you."

When Akeno finished, the door to Issei's bathroom opened up. The steam from the hot water rushed out into the room, and was shortly followed by a still dripping Issei, completely naked to both women. Akeno looked over the her lover, and licked her lips in anticipation. Irina couldn't help but stare at her king's form. Though innumerable scars marred his skin, they only served to make him seem more and more attractive you her. His muscles rippled just under his skin with each step he took. When Irina lay her eyes on his manhood, she couldn't believe what she saw. It seemed that he'd inherited his size from the dragon sealed within him, there was no other way that his length and girth was possible.

"Nice to see you decided to join us Irina-kun." Issei spoke up, drawing Irina's eyes up from his manhood to his eyes, causing her face to redden.

Issei grinned to her and Akeno, quickly climbing into the bed on the other side of her from Akeno. Before Irina had the chance to think, her lips were sealed with Issei's. The lust that his lips conveyed to her made her heart race. When Issei pulled away, she was left wanting more.

"I promise, I'll be gentle the first time." Issei told her and she nodded.

"I won't." Akeno grinned from her other side.

With those simple words, both Akeno and Issei began to bring her to a height that she would never have imagined before.

They started with each of them turning to her large breasts. While Issei began massaging one gently, almost lovingly, and teasing her nipple with his tongue, Akeno was harsher in her treatment of her breast. Akeno's fingers dug into the soft flesh of her breast in a way that brought both pain and pleasure and used her mouth to nibble on her nipple.

Even with just this, all thought left Irina. It felt strange for her to be treated this way by a man, even more so by a woman, but it was a strange that she liked.

Before long, Issei brought their lips together again while Akeno turned her mouth her Irina's neck. With Issei's tongue dominating her mouth, and Akeno kissing and nibbling on her neck, she moaned loudly into Issei's mouth, making both of her lovers grin at the effect they were having on her.

Irina gasped out and pulled away from Issei when one of his hands found their its to her soaking wet core. By instinct, she tried to close her legs at the unexpected touch, but she allowed Akeno to nudge her legs open, giving both of them access to Irina's womanhood.

After giving Issei a nod, he began teasing her folds with his fingers. Irina moaned with need and looked to Issei, begging him to take her. Her head rolled to the side in unexpected pleasure however, when Akeno's slender fingers began teasing her back entrance.

The pleasure that she felt from Akeno was gone faster than she wanted though when Issei lay down on his back and pulled her on top of him. Akeno and Issei positioned her entrance over Issei's manhood and he looked up at her in askance. Irina nodded, and braced for her to be taken by her king.

Issei didn't rush entering her, instead doing it slowly, allowing her to get used to the feeling of him inside her with each inch that he pushed into her. Before long, Irina was filled with Issei's manhood and he was allowing her to get used to the feeling of him. Just as she was beginning to do so, she felt something cold, wet, and hard pressing at her back entrance. Irina twisted around to see Akeno kneeling behind her with a strap-on, roughly the same size as Issei, seeking entrance into her rear.

"W-wait!" Irina cried out. She was fine with Issei taking her in the normal manner, but this wasn't something she agreed to.

"I told you Irina-kun." Akeno grinned sadistically. "I wasn't going to be gentle."

Before Irina could say or do anything, Akeno pushed the strap-on into her, not stopping until her hips were pressed into the other woman's butt. Irina cried out in pain with the sudden action. It was an odd pain, one that had the promises laced within it to lead to pleasure.

The two began to slowly thrust in and out of her, bringing her both pain and pleasure at once. Irina collapsed into Issei, pressing herself into him and Akeno pressed her large chest into Irina's back. Never in her wildest dreams would Irina have thought that for her first time, not only would it be with both a man and a woman, but it would also feel this good.

The dual sensations of Issei's manhood and Akeno's toy thrusting into her couldn't be described. WIth both of them thrusting into her, Irina felt her climax rising up within her. As her pleasure rose and the pain and her rear disappeared, she panted more and more. It was almost too much for her mind to handle.

"I-Issei!" Irina cried out when her climax hit her.

While she convulsed around him and her rear tightened around Akeno's toy, the two of them continued thrusting into her, harder and faster than they had before, both seeking to draw out her climax as long as possible.

Shortly after her own climax, Issei gave one last hard thrust into her before releasing his seed into her core. All three of them collapsed, panting. While Akeno hadn't been on the receiving end of either Issei or the toy, Irina felt a warm liquid dripping onto her legs from Akeno, it seemed that just watching the other two finish while using the toy was enough for her.

"Ara, ara." Akeno giggled when they had caught their breaths. "Looks like it's my turn."

* * *

When the next day came, Irina was almost in a daze. She couldn't believe that last night had truly happened, nor what had happened. After Both Issei and Akeno took her, the two woman switched spots. Irina couldn't describe what it felt like to be fucking Akeno with the toy, but she felt pleasure from it even though she wasn't the one receiving it. After that, they ended up collapsing in a tangle of limbs and numb bliss.

Now, the Hyoudou team had cleaned the pool, a task that was easy given their demonic powers, and were lounging around or in the freshly filled pool.

Towards the deep end of the pool, Kiba and Raynare were simply floating with each other, content to just be with the other. In the shallow end, Issei was teaching Koneko how to swim. It seemed that the Nekomata had only recently overcome her hatred of standing bodies of water and Issei was teaching her to swim every now and then. While the girl's cheeks seemed the be a bit flushed, there was no other sign that she was anything but normal that day.

Next to Irina, Asia was reading a book while lounging in a beach chair under and umbrella. Irina herself was just laying in her own chair, having decided to simply enjoy the sun and get some color to her otherwise pale skin.

On the other side of the pool, it looked like Rias and Akeno were arguing about something in hushed tones. The two of them kept looking towards Issei, who was blissfully unaware of what the two women were doing.

After a while, the two women starting ignoring each other, but that didn't last long. When Issei asked Koneko to practice on her own, while he would be watching her, Rias Called out to their king.

"Issei!" Rias called out, and the man looked over to the woman, who was holding a bottle of what looked like tanning oil. "Would you mind helping me?"

A lecherous grin passed over Issei's face, but it faded almost as quickly as it appeared. He went over to the crimson haired beauty, who lay down in her own chair and took of her top. Issei took the bottle from the woman and rubbed the oil between his hands. He sat down over her thighs and began to massage the oil into her skin, making sure to cover every inch of her back. When his hands passed over the sides of her breasts, Rias let out a soft moan and wiggled her butt just the right way to rub against his groin. Issei stopped at this, trying to control himself before continuing.

"Ara, ara, Issei." Akeno spoke, coming up to hug Issei from behind. "Will you do me next?"

Issei froze up at this, both from the underlying hint in her voice, and from Akeno's bare chest being pressed into his back. While he'd seen, felt and played with them before, having her do this in public was still something that made him need to control himself from taking her then and there.

"He's mine Akeno." Rias growled, lifting herself up to look at the other woman. "And I'm not finished with him yet."

"Ara, ara, He's not yours Rias. I was here first." Akeno replied, a smile on her face that didn't match her words.

"He's my fiance." Rias growled and narrowed her eyes at the dark haired woman.

"Ara, ara, that just makes it all the better." Akeno giggled.

Knowing that trouble was about the follow, Issei quickly moved out of the way of the two half naked women.

"You are not taking him from me." Rias spat, narrowing her eyes.

"Already have~." Akeno replied in a sing-song voice.

Rias was surrounded by a dark red glow as power gathered around her. Akeno giggled and leapt backwards and into the air, her devil wings keeping her up in the air.

Rias launched a bolt of destruction filled demonic energy at the queen, but Akeno easily dodged it. Akeno sent her own attack of lightning in return, which Rias deflected. Rias joined the queen in the air and the two began fighting with their magic.

"Why couldn't this be easy like it is in stories?" Issei wondered aloud in exasperation.

* * *

A/N: There we are folks! Sorry about the delay in getting this out, I just got done with my finals and studying for them took up a bit of time along with doing things to get a summer job.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought! Any and all feedback is always welcome! Thank you all so much for the continued support as well, makes my day every time I get any email about this story (along with my others).

Note: To Caleb - I'm posting almost every day (save for when life takes a priority) mate, how is that not often?

To Blackmage23 - I agree with you on this, Irina is a character that should be paired with Issei more, but her being an Angel in cannon puts a damper on that :|.

To SSJ3 - I hope you (and everyone else) enjoy my swap of Xenovia and Irina. If anyone feels liek I could do something differently with having Irina be a devil, please let me know!


	18. Chapter 16

Issei almost forgot what it was like to sleep alone. Ever since Koneko had joined his peerage, he'd always had someone, be it Koneko or Akeno or both, sharing his bed. For the last two nights however, Issei made sure that his bed was used by only himself.

After their fight over the pool, Issei had started ignoring Akeno and Rias and then locking and magically sealing his room at night. The two were fighting over him, and whose he was, Issei didn't really appreciate that. While he loved both women, they had to learn that he didn't belong to just one of them, but all of them.

As such, Issei couldn't help but grin to himself when Irina, Koneko, and Asia were all trying to get the two to at least see what was going on. While the other three girls knew that Rias and Akeno would still be rivals over Issei, they could at least understand what Issei was thinking.

When Issei got up Monday morning, and after his usual morning workout, he found Akeno and Rias both in the kitchen making breakfast and the lunches for everyone. Issei grinned when he noticed that the two women seemed to be working together, and yet they started arguing about who would make Issei's bento. Issei sighed in exasperation at this, but at least they were only using words and not destroying his kitchen.

When the doorbell rang throughout the house, Issei walked over to the door, and opened.

"Issei!" Sirzechs greeted with a smile. "It's good to see you again."

"Sirzechs! Lord Gremory!" Issei exclaimed, looking to the two crimson haired men at his doorstep. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard that there was this thing called class observation at the academy." Lord Gremory spoke up with a warm smile. "So we figured we'd see what it was all about."

"That and I wanted to go over final preparations for the meeting at the end of the week." Sirzechs chuckled. "And see how my sister and her fiance were getting along."

"Not me you need to worry about her getting along with in that regard my friend." Issei chuckled and stepped aside to let the two men enter. "Please, come in, RIas and my queen are making breakfast right now."

"So? Did she do it yet?" Sirzechs asked after his father stepped past Issei.

"Yeah, it was unexpected." Issei chuckled, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Knew I picked the right guy then." Sirzechs laughed and clapped Issei on the shoulder before following after his father.

"Dad? Sirzechs?" Rias exclaimed when the three of them entered into the dining room. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Class observation?" Akeno asked, looking to Issei with a knowing smirk on her lips.

"We heard about the class observation that the academy holds, that and your brother and I have some business to talk about with Issei." Lord Gremory replied with a warm smile.

"Gives me an excuse to do this then." Issei smirked and made his form change.

Issei's form aged to be his normal 34 year old self, but made some minor differences to his appearance. For one, his scars were faded to be almost completely gone and his hair and eye color were now different. His hair changed to be a solid black and his eyes changed to be a light blue shade.

Sirzechs gave Issei as smirk and shook his head. Issei had changed himself to look exactly like his father looked the last time he saw him.

"Looks like I'm skipping class today." Issei chuckled to himself, sitting down at the table. "Might as well see for myself how the others are doing."

"Why did you change Issei?" Rias asked curiously.

"For legal reasons, when Gasper, Koneko, Akeno, Asia and Kiba enrolled at the school, I took this form claiming to be their legal guardian." Issei replied with a shrug. "Akeno and Koneko are my 'adopted' children. Gasper is my 'son' and Kiba and Asia are my 'nephew and niece.'"

"What about Irina and I?" Rias asked.

"Your father took care of you and I pulled some strings to have Michael make Irina a transfer student from Italy."

After a moment, the rest of Issei's peerage showed up for breakfast. Throughout the meal, the room was dominated by talk between Issei, Sirzechs, and Lord Gremory. The three all talked about some of the more trivial matters of what was going on in the underworld, though most of it being centered on Issei's rising popularity as both "The Harem Dragon" and as Rias' fiance.

Through the entire meal and until Issei's peerage left for school, Rias was mortified. She couldn't believe what she heard was being spread by the media of the underworld. She didn't want to believe that people thought that she was just "another member of Issei's harem." Akeno not letting her forget about it didn't help matters.

* * *

For the entire school day, Issei spent is time seeing how things were going in the classes of his peerage.

He started the day off observing Gasper, only to find the young vampire was left relatively alone. After Issei left to go and watch the second years, Gasper was surrounded by his classmates with burning questions about Gasper's "Father." Issei sent Gasper a sorrow filled look from the door, promising that he'd repay the recluse for making him the center of attention.

With the second years, Issei watched Irina's class first, as she was alone in a different class from the others. It turned out that the two perverts of the school were in Irina's class and the girl was oblivious to the two staring at her most of the time. Issei could see the lecherous looks on the two boys' faces. They stopped however, when they noticed Issei was watching them. Other than the two perverts, Irina seemed to be getting along well with the others of her class, especially the boys that constantly flocked around her. Irina was flustered by the boys of her class, and she didn't quite know how to tell them that she was already taken.

Issei left the girl to figure that out on her own and checked in on the other second years. For the most part, the girls of the class were flocking around Kiba still, even with Raynare constantly clinging to the knight's arm. Koneko was left alone for the most part, and when Issei was in the room, she seemed to be struggling to not constantly look back at him. Though her mating season was almost over, her instincts were still trying to get her to sleep with Issei. Asia on the other hand was the center of a few girls, one of them had a large pair of glasses and seemed to be just as perverted as the two boys in Irina's class as she asked Asia if her "uncle" was single or not and gave him a lustful look. After that, Issei quickly left to go meet back up with the Gremory's who were watching the third years.

When Issei entered the classroom of the third years, it seemed that they were working on an art project. Everyone was working on sketching out a different image that they wanted to paint later in the week.

"Oh, Mr. Hyoudou-sama." The art teacher exclaimed. "It's good to see you again, though where is your son?"

"He came down with something over the weekend." Issei replied politely. "He should be back in class tomorrow."

With the eyes of most of the clas on him, Issei slipped into the back of the room next to Sirzechs and Lord Gremory. A few of the girls started whispering about how "Mr. Hyoudou" was better looking that Issei was, and how he was probably nicer too.

Issei only shook his head at this and began talking with Sirzechs.

"So what do you think of the human world?" Issei asked the other devil.

"I like it. The underworld could learn a lot from the human world." Sirzechs replied with a smirk and nodded with his head towards where Rias and Akeno were sitting. "Learn from things like that."

Issei looked over to the two girls, and got a glimpse of what it was they were sketching. Issei's eyes widened when he noticed that both were drawing him. Rias it seemed was drawing him as he'd been at Riser's party before challenging him. She had everything right about the image, even the smirk of arrogance on his face. Issei thought it odd however, that neither Koneko or Akeno were in the image however, as at the time, both had been hanging off him like lovesick puppies. Akeno on the other hand, was drawing an image solely of Issei's face. In the image, he had a look of pure ecstasy on his face and he knew where Akeno was pulling this from.

"This is not ok." Issei breathed out, making Sirzechs laugh.

"You're probably going to have a fun day tomorrow." The other devil pointed towards the boys of the class that were glaring at the image, it seemed they too knew where Akeno's inspiration came from.

"I think I'm going to need a drink after this." Issei sighed out.

"I'll buy." Lord Gremory piped in. "Just let me know where we're going."

* * *

After school let out, Issei and the two men of the Gremory house went out to a local bar that served all kinds of drinks that one could think of. While the Gremory's sampled all kinds of human drinks, Issei stuck with having just mead. He didn't know why, but he always liked the sweet taste of the thick drink.

As they drank, they talked about various topics, starting with what the two devils thought of the human world, and ending up on the topic of Rias and Issei.

"Tell me Issei, how is the relationship with my daughter going?" Lord Gremory asked with a smile. "Or rather, have you slept with her yet?"

Blood rushed to Issei's face, but he nodded. "Yeah, it's going fine. S-she wants to stay with me."

"Good." The elder man laughed out. "Then the date will be in six months."

"Date? For what?" Issei asked, confused.

"For your wedding." Sirzechs replied, rolling his eyes. "You can only put it off for so long, and if Rias wants to stay with you, then might as well push things along."

"My son is right." Lord Gremory nodded. "The high-class devils are getting restless and they want to see you two wed. Though there are some that still don't like you being a half-devil, you being on par with an ultimate class devil is making them stay quiet."

"I owe you for that then Sirzechs. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have made it here." Issei smiled warmly to his friend who only shook his head.

"I just gave you the push you needed. If your father was still around, he'd be on the same level as I am. You're very much his son in that regard." The devil king shrugged.

'So tell me Issei, how does my daughter feel about your harem?" Lord Gremory asked bluntly. "I know my wife encouraged me to have one, and she brought up Rias in the same way, but I'm not sure how she really feels."

"I-I don't know." Issei stuttered, not believing the words that came out of the other man's mouth. "I haven't really asked her."

"You'd better find out quick then." Lord Gremory laughed. "After all, she'll be the one in charge of your harem when you're married."

"It'll probably only get bigger when your show airs too." Sirzechs smirked deviously.

"S-show?!" Issei exclaimed. "You mean you're really doing that?"

"WHy shouldn't I?" Sirzechs questioned. "Your rather popular in the underworld after your game with Riser. I can't count the number of letters you're sent in the underworld from women asking to be in your harem."

"Y-you mean that's actually a thing?!"

"Yeah, hasn't your familiar been giving you the letters?" Sirzechs asked and Issei shook his head. Knowing Ony, if this was truly happening, then she was probably just destroying the letters, keeping him in the dark to the entire commotion that he'd caused in the underworld.

"Well, it's only going to get worse when "The Harem Dragon" show airs in the underworld." Sirzechs smirked. "I doubt you'll be able to go anywhere in public after that."

"You just like screwing me don't you?" Issei glared at his friend.

"If I swung that way, it'd be even better." The devil king laughed, pulling one from his father two.

"I hate you two." Issei groaned, downing the contents of his tankard and waving for another round.

* * *

A/N: There we are folks! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to be getting into the alliance meeting next and I would have started it now if it wasn't for wanting to have a bit more fun before I got to it.

I hope you all enjoyed this! Please let me know what you all thought!

As always, thank you all so much for the continued support!


	19. Chapter 17

The days between class observation and the meeting between the three major factions were quiet for Issei. The day after observations, Koneko's season ended and she returned to sleeping with Issei and delighted in being the only one to share his bed for once. Issei was still keeping his hands off both Rias and Akeno, making both girls worry. It wasn't until the day of the meeting that Rias and Akeno managed to corner Issei.

Issei was sitting at his desk in the ORC club room looking over the details for the meeting and making sure that people wouldn't start another war for some stupid reason. After dropping his head into his hand, Issei groaned and looked up when the door to the room opened up.

_No escape._ Issei thought grimly to himself when both Rias and Akeno walked into the room. _This is it, I'm going to die now. Goodbye cruel world._

Draig growled in his mind. [If they don't kill you, I will Partner. That was bad and you should feel bad.]

_I'm pretty sure this is it. They look hurt and worried and like they want me dead._ Issei argued back.

[They look like they want you to fuck them senseless and you haven't do so in a week. I'm pretty sure you've got nothing to worry about.] Draig's exasperated voice spoke in Issei's mind.

"Issei, we need to talk." Akeno spoke softly when the two girls

"Have you figured out why I've been ignoring you two for the last week?" Issei asked, looking between the two.

Akeno and Rias looked to each other. They shared a look of having an understanding, but one that was bearable and not one that both of them liked.

"You're mad at us." Rias replied, looking at her feet. "About fighting over you."

"Yes and no." Issei sighed out, rubbing his temples. "I'm not mad, I'm disappointed. I thought that you at least Akeno would know that I'm not owned by anyone."

Akeno and Rias both wrapped their arms around themselves in self pity. Issei stood up and walked over to the two.

"Just because both of you have part of my heart, doesn't mean that I'm only here for one of you. I'm here for all of you." Issei told them, pulling both of them into a hug. "So stop fighting over me."

Akeno and rias both hugged him back and buried their faces into his shoulders.

"Now, if you don't mind, I need to finish being a responsible adult." Issei groaned and pulled away from them after a few minutes.

"What are you doing?" Rias asked when he sat back into his chair.

"Making sure that the grunts that will be brought by each faction won't kill each other." Issei shook his head. "It's just the whole thing of knowing where I can put people and where I can't that's the issue."

"Who is going to this anyways?" Akeno asked, walking over to him and sitting in his lap. She looked to the documents and plans that he had spread out over the desk with interest while he had a face full of her chest.

"Sirzechs and I are going to be here for the devils. Michael and one of his saints will be here for Heaven. Azazel and Albion's host will be here for the Fallen Angels." Issei told them, counting off the factions.

"What about us?" Rias asked and Issei noticed that she was giving a look of jealousy and anger towards Akeno. "What are we going to be doing?"

"Guard duty." Issei sighed out, leaning back in his chair, pulling Akeno into him. "I'll need you two and the others making sure that no one gets into the room where this meeting will be held."

"Sounds boring." Akeno pouted.

"You're not the one that has to get five other people to all see eye to eye." Issei chuckled, a lecherous look coming to his face. "I'd much rather be on guard duty, or better yet, doing something else entirely."

"Ara, ara, Issei. "Akeno giggled. "Maybe the three of us can fix that after this is over."

"Maybe we should ask Koneko too." Rias smirked, crossing her arms under her chest, causing Issei's eyes to be drawn to her large breasts.

"No." Issei shook his head, both in denial and to clear it.

"No?" Both girls asked with hurt tones.

"No to Koneko that is, she told me that she didn't want to be with me just yet." Issei hastily spoke up.

"Why would she say something like that?" Akeno asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm not sure. She just said something about knowing what was coming next, and wanting to wait until after." Issei replied with a shrug. "Might have something to do with what she saw her sister go through."

"Just means that we get more time with you until then." Akeno giggled.

"You hope." Issei replied with a wink.

"Now come on, I need to get away from all of this for a while and I haven't had lunch yet. You ladies care to join me?" Issei asked, making to stand up and Akeno got off his lap.

"Yes." They both replied as one.

Each of them took one of his arms and pulled him away from the desk, the room, and the building.

* * *

"Are you ready Issei?" Sirzechs asked while the two stood outside the school. "Things might get quieter or louder around here depending on what happens in the next few hours."

"All depends on Michael." Issei replied. "I know Azael well enough to know that his demands and requests are simple. He wants peace just as much as we do."

"We'll find out then, look." Sirzechs pointed up into the sky towards several dozen figures flying towards them. Issei noticed that while there was a gap between the two Angel factions, they flew in from the same direction.

"Archangel Michael, Governor Azazel. Welcome to Kouh and Kouh Academy." Issei greeted the two Angels when they both settled down in front of him.

"It is good to meet you in the flesh Lord Hyoudou." Michael replied with a smile and an extended hand.

Issei noticed that all the Angels of Heaven stiffened when Issei took the hand and firmly shook it. It was clear that old tensions ran deeper than he thought.

"It's good to see you again my bot." Azazel greeted Issei before walking up and embracing the devil. "If only your father was here to see you today."

Issei looked to see that there were a few of the Fallen that were surprised to see their leader embracing a high-class devil as if he were a son, but there were others that Issei recognized, and that recognized him.

"Treating Raynare well?" Azazel asked with a smirk.

"My knight says that he's been doing his best." Issei replied with a sheepish grin. Azazel barked out laughing and slammed him on the back a few times.

"I hate breaking up a reunion like this, but perhaps we should go inside and get down to business. We have a lot to talk about and little time to do it in." Sirzech spoke up and both Angels nodded.

"Vali." Azazel called out to the Fallen. From the group that Azazel brought with him, a handsome boy of no more than 18 with silver hair stepped out.

[Albion.] Draig's voice greeted and Issei's arm changed back after a surge of pain through the limb.

[Draig.] The voice of the white dragon replied and Vali's left arm changed.

"Xenovia." Michael called out and a familiar blue haired woman stepped out.

Issei smiled warmly to the former human turned angel. Xenovia only nodded with a weak one of her own.

"Please, follow me." Issei spoke to the five representatives and walked into the school building.

* * *

"Good to know that Kokabiel was acting on his own then." Issei sighed.

Azazel had just finished explaining that Kokabiel had in effect gone stray when he decided to try and start another war. It was a relief the hear that the number of people that followed him were few and they were quickly tamed when word of the Red Dragon defeating him spread.

"I'm sorry about him Issei. Unfortunately, when I realized what was happening to send Vali, it was too late and you had already taken care of him." Azazel apologized.

"No harm was done." Issei waved off. "Plus I gained another knight out of it."

"How is Irina doing Lord Hyoudou?" Xenobia asked, catching everyone off guard.

"She's doing well. She misses you and I'm sure she'd want to talk to you after we're done in here." Issei replied warmly.

For the next few hours, the three factions went back and forth discussing about what each side wanted in the alliance and the peace treaty. For the most part, they all had similar ideas, but making compromises on the few things they didn't agree on took a while.

"Before we officially agree to this, I have a question for both Vali and Issei." Michael spoke up as the talks wound down. "What is it that the both of you want?"

"I want peace." Issei spoke up first. "All I want truthfully, is to live out my life with my friends and not need to do anymore fighting."

"The bloodshed is pointless." Vali agreed. "As long as I can challenge people in power and fight the Red Dragon, I'll agree to peace."

[It's a fight your host will lose Albion.] Draig spoke up from Issei's dragon arm.

[We'll see.] Albion replied back with a smirk.

Before anyone in the room could say more, the sky that could bee seen from the nearby window darkened and was filled by a massive magical barrier.

"Figures." Issei sighed out.

From the sky, hundreds of robed men and women appeared, all of them floating on magical disks.

"We will not allow this peace to happen!" A voluptuous woman called out from the robed men and women. Recognition passed on the face of Sirzechs and he rushed to the window.

"Why is she doing this?" The devil king questioned more to himself than to the others.

"Vali, how about we crush these mages? If we do, I'll fight you when your challenge comes." Issei looked to the silver haired boy.

"Leave Cattleya Leviathan to me boys." Azael growled, looking directly towards the woman that spoke out.

Azazel took something from one of his pockets, and in an instant, was encased in gold and black armor. Issei could feel the power of a dragon coming from the Fallen Angel, making him pause. It felt almost like the power that the former dragon king Tannin radiated whenever Issei trained with the old dragon.

"We doing this or not Issei?" Vali asked and Issei nodded.

[Welsh Dragon! Balance break!]

[Vanishing Dragon! Balance Break!]

As one, both Issei and Vali were encased in their own armor. While Issei's armor was blood red, Vali's was a shining white.

Azazel spread his twelve raven black wings from his back in launched himself towards and out the window. Both Issei and Vali following the Fallen. Azazel flew straight towards the lead of the mages, while Issei and Vali flew into the ranks of the lesser mages.

THough the mages tried defending themselves, they were no match against the two Heavenly dragons. When Michael, Xenovia, Sirzechs, Issei's peerage, and the members of both Angel factions joined in on the fighting, it quickly became a slaughter. The mages were not prepared for the three factions to be working together. Devils, Fallen, and Angels all fought side by side, watching each others backs and complementing the weaknesses of one with the strengths of the others.

* * *

"Why are you helping them Lucifer!" Cattleya Leviathan yelled out, drawing the attention of Vali, Issei, and Azazel. "Why are you bringing down my forces?!"

"It's fun and your mages piss me off." Vali laughed out. "But I've had my fun, time for what I'm really here for."

With a yell, Vali abandoned his fight against a mage and turned on Issei. The mage that Vali had been fighting, grinned and attacked Issei as well.

"Traitor!" Issei yelled out, flying towards Vali. "What the hell is with you?!"

"I'm a member of the Khaos Brigade!" Vali laughed out, only a few meters from Issei. "I want peace between the factions, but the Khaos Brigade gives me the chance to fight the strongest in the world!"

[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]

[Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!]

Issei felt his power grown and then revert back to what it had been before he boosted. Vali's scared gear halved his Issei's strength, only to make himself more powerful.

Both dragons swung at each other, neither one of them trying to block or dodge the attack of the other. Both fists connected with the helmet of the other. THe helmets of both dragons shattered and they were knocked away from each other.

_You just had to pick this guy to be your rival Draig!_ Issei yelled at the dragon spirit inside him before charging the traitor again.

[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]

"Dragon shot!" Issei yelled out, throwing a massive ball of draconic energy at the other dragon.

Vail rolled to the side, but kept heading straight for Isse. Vali threw another punch, but this time, Issei dodged it. In place of striking back with his own punch, Issei threw a kick into Vali's stomach, causing him to double over. Taking advantage of his upper hand, Issei Grabbed Vali and threw him into the ground. The other dragon was still struggling to regain his breath, and was unable to stop himself from hitting the ground.

"Is it time then?!" Vali asked, standing up.

[No! don't do this Vali! Now is not the time nor the place for it!] Albion protested.

Issei could feel vali's energy growing and something the the back of his mind wanted him to follow the other dragon's lead. Issei didn't know what it was that was happening to Vali, but something told him to unlock the same power that Vali was unlocking.

"It's time for me to use the Juggernaut Drive!" Vali yelled out.

Issei didn't know what it was that Vali was talking about, but it couldn't be good. He had to end this here and now before anyone got hurt.

Issei launched himself towards the white dragon, but was knocked to the side when a long wooden pole connected to the side of his head.

"We need to go Vali! We can't stay here!" A boy the had monkey like features to him spoke out, standing next to Vali with a cloud under his feet. "We are needed elsewhere!"

"This isn't over Issei!" Vali grit out, but followed the new comer, who was flying away on his cloud.

A cry rang out through the school grounds. Issei looked from Vali's retreating back to the source of the cry. He found Azazel, minus an arm, stabbing a spear through the heart of the leader of the mages.

"Your leader is dead!" Issei yelled out, his voice commanding the attention of everyone in the grounds. "GIve up now, or be slaughtered."

A few of the mages kept on fighting, but most of them surrendered themselves. After mopping up the last of those that still fought, both factions of Angels bound the mages in ropes made from light.

"Are you alright?" Issei asked, landing next to Azazel and looking to where his arm had once been.

"I'll be fine, look to your peerage." Azazel told him.

For the most part, Issei's peerage was unscathed from the fighting. They all had some cuts and other minor injuries, and they were all easily healed by Asia, who was looking like she would soon pass out.

When the Angels were making their prisoners ready to leave, Michael came over to Issei.

"Thank you Lord Hyoudou." Michael bowed. "I hope this is only the first in a long line of events that will bind our factions together in peace."

"You and I both Archangel." Issei replied. "Would you mind if I asked a favor of you?"

"As long as it is in my power to do so." Michael agreed.

"I want you to make it so that Asia and Irina can pray without being punished for it." Issei spoke boldly, making everyone in his peerage and the Angels around them pause in shock. "Ever since the two of them have become Devils, they have not stopped their prayers. They are both faithful to God and his teachings, so I don't see why they should be punished for still keeping their faith."

"Is this true?" Michael asked the two girls in question with a look of hope and sorrow.

"Yes!" Both agreed readily.

"Just because I'm a Devil now, doesn't mean I've forgotten our Lord." Irina spoke up and winced in pain.

"I have a better life as a Devil now, but I still want to pray to GOd even if he is dead." Asia nodded, wincing as well.

"I will allow it then." Michael agreed with a warm smile. "I will see to it that within the next few days, you can pray in peace and your prayers will be heard."

"Thank you lord Michael!" Both girls thanked the angel eagerly.

"Thank you for this Lord Hyoudou. I must return to Heaven now. Until we meet again." MIchael spoke before he and his angels and prisoners departed in a flash of light.

"My Angels and I need to be going as well. See you around Issei." Azazel spoke before he and the other Fallen vanished as well.

"Lets go home everyone." Issei spoke to his peerage. "Last weekend before summer break, and I intend to enjoy it."

* * *

A/N: There we are folks! Hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you all thought!


	20. Chapter 18

"Why is he here?" Rias asked from behind Issei.

Issei looked away from Azazel, who was sitting in Issei's chair, and towards the shocked faces of the members of his peerage. Issei had asked them all to meet him in the club room after school, and they were all here and stunned by the sight before them.

Issei chuckled to himself and pushed away from his desk. He turned to fully face his peerage and gave them all a wide grin.

"You all remember Azazel right?" Issei asked. "Well, he's agreed to help us out with training and getting stronger."

"If you want to, you can think of it as the first step in our factions coming closer." Azazel grinned. "That and I thought it would be fun to be a history teacher for once."

"This is what you wanted to surprise us with? Rias asked, annoyance in her voice.

"Sort of." Issei chuckled. "The real thing is that we're going to be spending the summer in the underworld and in the Gremory estate."

Everyone in the room save for Rias looked excited. Rias on the other hand, looked like she was dreading going back to her home for the summer.

"What are we going to be doing there Issei?" Akeno asked, walking over to him, a seductive gleam in her eyes.

"Training for the most part." Azazel answered and Akeno shot him a look that promised death. "Don't worry, everyone save Issei here will have plenty of time for seeing the sights of the underworld."

"W-what do you mean?" Gasper asked, a frightened look on his face. To Gasper, even if he was able to go out into public, the new was always terrifying for him.

"Issei will be busy not being eaten alive for a month and has some appearances to make." Azazel grinned evilly.

"Yeah, this thing made me a thing in the underworld." Issei sighed and pointed out a tv that had been brought into the room. On the screen, was a paused image of Issei in his Balance Breaker armor about to punch what looked like Kiba who was swinging a sword at Issei.

"What?" Kiba blinked. "What is this?"

"Proof that life never changes past high school." Issei replied, rubbing his temples. "Sirzechs thought it was a good idea to make a show based around me and called it, and me, The Harem Dragon. In this show, you're the main villain Kiba and the entire plot of the show is me building a harem, and you trying to destroy it and me."

"So how is this like high school?" Irina inquired, looking between Kiba's face of dread and Issei's look of exasperation.

"Fan girls." Issei replied simply.

"Looks like you'll be busy this summer Kiba." Raynare smirked the the knight, hugging him from behind.

"So you have to make appearances for this?" Koneko asked in disdain.

"Yep, along with most of you girls too." Issei rubbed the back of his neck. "Sirzechs has most of us in this show."

"Most?" Asia asked. "Who is not in this."

"Irina, Gasper and you Asia." Issei counted off. "You guys I guess are supposed to be in season 2."

Gasper let out a relieved sigh, while Irina and Asia looked slightly put off.

"Well, we have a week before break starts, so lets forget about this for now." Issei told them all and they all nodded in response.

* * *

Issei sat in his own car of the train taking his peerage along with Azazel to the underworld. Rias had her own car as well, and so did Azazel. The rest of the peerage all shared a third car.

Issei never understood why it was that he had to be separate from his friends when they would officially go to the underworld. So some strange reason, it was considered indecent for a king to be as close with his peerage as Issei was. Rias on the other hand, was a noble of the house of Gremory and thusly expected to be treated to a higher standard than everyone else by default. Azazel was in the same position with being an honored guest to the Gremory family.

Issei however put up with it, as the train ride was only a few hours. The only person that was allowed to share his car, was Onixa as she was his familiar and attendant. The dragon enjoyed the luxury of the car, and was lounging in the seat across from him and reading a romance novel he'd brought for her for her birthday only a few months ago. Issei on the other hand, was practically sleeping in his own seat while silently watching the dragon.

"Is something wrong Master?" Ony asked, glancing from the book to him, catching him just before he closed his eyes.

"No, why?" Issei asked, doing his best to look innocent.

"You've been watching me since we left Kouh." Ony replied, looking back to her book, a slight blush coming to her face.

"Just wondering about something is all." Issei replied."You've stuck by me all these years, ever since I started my training with Sirzechs, and yet I still don't know why you stay."

"Because you are my life." Ony replied honestly. "Without you, I don't know what I'd be doing. I can't see a single day of my life without you in it. Even if you don't return my feelings towards you, it won't keep me from making sure that you're happy. It won't stop me from being near you."

Issei stood from his seat and walked over to Ony. When he reached her, Issei pulled the dragon into a loving embrace that caused the dragon to blush furiously.

"Thanks Ony." Issei spoke softly. "Though I still say you should find an actual dragon who can give you what you want."

"Just because you weren't born a dragon, doesn't make you any less of one Master." The dragon replied, returning his embrace.

After a few minutes of the two holding each other, they separated.

"I'm going to go and see how the others are doing." Issei told his familiar before walking towards the door leading towards his servant's car.

* * *

When the train stopped and all the members of Issei's peerage along with Azazel and Ony stepped off the train, they were greeted by fanfare that none save Rias had experienced before.

Lining the path from the train to several carriages, were maids and butlers, all from the house of Gremory. All of them bowed respectfully towards the devils, the Fallen and the dragon. While the others were in awe of the sight, Gasper cowered behind Issei, hugging onto on of his legs.

"Welcome home Lady Rias, Lord Issei." The lone maid standing in front of them spoke, rising from her bow.

"It's good to be home Grayfia." Rias smiled in response.

"Lady Rias, Lord Issei, Governor Azazel, if you will follow me, I will lead you to your carriage." Grayfia spoke before turning to Ony. "Onixa, please escort Lord Issei's servants to their carriages."

"Yes Grayfia-sama." Ony bowed and motioned for Issei's peerage to follow her.

Once Issei, Rias, Azazel, and Grayfia stepped into the carriage they would be sharing and the door was closed, Issei and Grayfia embraced each other.

"It's good to see you again Oka-sama." Issei grinned to the maid who returned his grin with a loving smile of her own.

"It's been too long Musuko-san." Grayfia replied.

When Issei and Grayfia sat down as if nothing had happened, Rias and Azazel looked to them in amazement.

"What just happened?" Rias asked, looking to the Fallen.

"Sorry, I should have told you." Issei chuckled nervously. "Sirzechs and Grayfia are like adoptive parents to me. My dad was always close with Sirzechs, and he was like a second father to me. Grayfia treated me just like her own while I was being trained by Sirzechs."

"As far as I'm concerned you are my own." Grayfia boldly claimed. "Speaking of which, you have a little brother now."

"Wait, what? When?" Issei asked, an excited look on his face.

"Eleven years ago." Grayfia smiled. "He's name is Millicas."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Issei asked, a hurt look in his eyes.

"You had other things to worry about. That and Sirzechs and I were busy keeping the underworld under control." Grayfia replied, sorrow in her eyes.

"Long as I can meet him and get the chance to know your son, I think it'll be alright." Issei sighed out, realizing that for one of the four devil kings, keeping in touch with family was hard. Sirzechs also tended to be forgetful of such things. "Just don't keep something like this from me, please."

"I won't Issei, I'm sorry." Grayfia returned, placing a hand to Issei's cheek.

After a few moments of silence, Rias spoke up, asking what was on the forefront of her mind.

"What is this about a meeting of the young devils that I was told about?" Rias asked, looking to the elder woman. "What is it all about?"

"The high-class devils have decided that it's time for the younger generation to begin their games. With the event tonight, it will be made official and the other high-class devils want the younger devils to socialize." Grayfia informed both Issei and Rias.

"That won't end well." Issei smirked. "Last time there were more than two of those pricks in the same room, someone almost lost a limb."

"Well, at least I'll be able to see Sairaorg again." Rias replied with a smile. "And maybe Ravel will be there too."

"Ravel?" Issei asked, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that Riser's younger sister?"

"Yes, I don't like Riser, but the rest of the Phoenix family are nice, Ravel especially." Rias smiled, making Issei shrug.

"So I don't need to dress for this thing right?" Issei asked, a nervous look to his eyes.

"You and I do at least, why?" Rias questioned. "Don't you still have the suit you wore when you challenged Riser? You looked rather Handsome in that."

"I do have it, I just don't like it." Issei sighed out.

"Why wouldn't you like it? I would think that you'd enjoy wearing something that makes the panties of every girl around you wet." Azazel smirked and Issei glared at him.

_Don't tell him he's right. Don't tell him he's right._ Issei thought to himself. _The fucking thing is still stiff as all hell, but he's right._

Azazel smirked, almost as if he was reading Issei's thoughts. The smirk was quickly dashed when Rias slapped the Fallen across the face hard enough to leave a hand print.

"The gathering is tomorrow night Issei, so you have until then to get it cleaned and ready for the event." Rias told him, looking away from the grinning Fallen.

"And what are you wearing this this thing? Same thing as when I challenged Riser?" Issei smirked.

"No, unlike that bird, I at least have taste in dresses." Rias countered.

* * *

_Issei stood in the middle of a street in one of the towns in his territory. All around him, smoke billowed towards the sky and fires consumed buildings. Running towards him, were women and children that seemed to be fleeing a group of shadow-like monsters. The creatures looked to be made of the stuff of nightmares and each one had shadows rolling off them._

_Several men and women dressed in armor and carrying swords, spears, and other weapons, ran past him. One of the the armed devils yelled to the others to protect the civilians. Some other the soldiers followed the man's orders while others charged straight for the monsters._

"_Sarge! Where's Lord Hyoudou?!" One of the soldiers called out, striking down a shadow creature. "He said he'd help us protect the civilians!"_

"_He'll be here!" Another soldier yelled back. "Just keep fighting."_

_Once the last of the creatures fell, the earth around them began shaking and a tearing sound came from the sky._

"_LOOK!" One soldier cried out. _

_Issei looked into the sky to see a massive rip in the sky. From it, two dragons flew out. _

_The larger of the two was colossal in scale, easily dwarfing mountains. The dragon was blood red in color and landed off in the distance. Issei saw the dragon engage in fighting a monster of shadow that was only half its size._

_The other dragon, was colored a shining platinum and looked to be the size of a small house. On top of the dragon's head, three red slashes ran across its scales. At first glance, they looked as if they were wounds, but at a closer look, they were the actual color of the scales there. In the center of the dragon's chest, was a large emerald the same color as the gems in Issei's armor._

_The dragon roared out and let loose fire onto the street farther down. Issei looked to see that the fire scorched more of the shadow creatures, turning them to ash._

_The dragon roared again and Issei's eyes snapped open._

Issei looked up to see Akeno and Rias looking down at him with worry.

"What? Did something happen?" Issei asked, sitting up.

The two girls looked between each other with worry.

"I-Issei, you were roaring in your sleep. It sounded like you were a real dragon." Akeno told him.

"That's a first." Issei muttered.

When Issei told the two girls about his dream, they looked relieved but still worried.

"It's probably just a dream," Rias soothed their worries. "But I don't think I'll like this if it's a vision."

"How could it be a vision?" Issei asked, looking to his right arm which had a slight red tinge to it. "Only thing special about me is that I'm Draig's current host."

"There's more to you than just that Issei." Akeno told him, before sealing their lips together.

"How you're going to get us back to sleep is one thing I can think of." Rias smirked, sharing a look with Akeno that made Issei wish he hadn't had his dream.

Both women pushed him down to the bed, determined to make Issei regret waking them up in the best way possible.

* * *

A/N: So insomnia is the best ... Going to be a day or two until my next update, I'm currently doing some cleaning around my place and will be starting my summer job this Friday. Hope you all enjoyed!

Please let me know what you thought and thank you all so much for the continued support!

To Currahee506 - Deodora will come for Asia at the same time he does in the LNs, so when I start working on the events of the next LN, somewhere towards the start of that.


	21. Chapter 19

Issei and Rias lead the Hyoudou peerage through the building that was being used for the meeting of young devils. The two of them wore formal attire while the others all wore their school uniform. If it wasn't for being his group's king and Rias' fiance, Issei would have been wearing his school clothes too in place of his dark purple suit.

While Issei didn't like needing to be dressed more formally, it didn't stop him from glancing to Rias every once in a while. The woman had decided on wearing a blood red dress that was only a shade or two darker than her hair and hugged her form nicely. While the dress wasn't provocative or seductive, it left Issei craving her in a way that he couldn't quite describe. When Rias caught one of his looks, she smirked to him teasingly.

When the group found the room they were looking for, two devils were standing outside of the door with more talking between themselves across the hall. Issei recognized one of the two devils in front of the door as she had been in the game between himself and Riser.

"Ravel?" Issei asked aloud, causing both the Phoenix girl and the man she was talking to to look to them.

"L-Lord Hyoudou." Ravel greeted, a flush on her face that matched her light pink dress. "Lady Gremory. It's good to see you both again."

"It's good to see you too Ravel." Rias smiled warmly, walking up to both devils and gave each a hug in turn. "And I'm glad to see you again Sairaorg."

"Sairaorg Bael?" Issei asked, following behind Rias. "I've heard quite a few things about you."

"And I you Issei Hyoudou." Sairaorg returned. "Most of what I've heard has been from the media."

"Then you haven't heard anything about me." Issei chuckled. "Trust me, the Hyoudou that the public knows isn't the same as the real thing."

"Good." Sairaorg chuckled. "I'd hate to find out that my cousin is going to marry a bigger ass than Riser, no offence Ravel."

"None taken." Ravel rolled her eyes. "Thank you Lord Hyoudou, my brother needed to be taken down a few notches."

"Please, just Issei is fine for both of you. I can't stand it when people treat me like a noble." Issei told them, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"But you are a noble, are you not?" Sairaorg asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, but I don't like it. Even in my own territory, I've made it clear that I'm nobody special. Whenever I'm there, I'm just another guy, just one that everyone knows." Issei shrugged.

"Nobody special? You have the spirit of the Red Dragon Emperor in you, and you're my fiance, I'm pretty sure you're special Issei." Rias commented dryly and Ravel nodded in agreement.

"When I kill a god, I'll let people say I'm special, not before." Issei spoke coldly to Rias.

"So why are you two out here?" Rias asked, quickly changing the topic.

"Nothing good ever happens when all of the younger high-class devils are in one spot. I'm just avoiding something being started with me." Sairaorg returned.

"I'm making sure that everything is alright here, plus I wanted to talk to you when you got here Lor- Issei." Ravel blushed slightly, quickly stopping herself from calling him Lord Hyoudou.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Issei asked in puzzlement.

"I-I wanted to know if you would like to have tea with me." Ravel told him, looking to the floor, the red on her face deepening. "And to talk to you about some things."

"Sure." Issei replied and Ravel looked up in surprise. "Just let me know when and where."

"R-really?" Ravel asked, not quite believing him. Issei nodded with a smile. "I-I'll let you know when I-I'd like to have you over then."

"Looking forward to it." Issei grinned at seeing the now dark red color to Ravel's face.

From behind the closed doors the four stood in front of, a sound akin to an explosion sounded.

"Figures." Sairaorg sighed before opening the doors and striding in. Issei followed in behind the devil,ready for a fight.

"Take it back you bitch!" A male devil with impish features, bright green spiked hair, and black tattoos on his face shouted out.

Across from the man, a woman with long dirty blonde hair and cold red eyes looked unimpressed with the man. While the woman wore conservative blue robes that showed nothing about the woman's figure, the man wore outrageous clothing that made him look like he was a reject from a biker gang.

"Both of you knock it off!" Sairaorg snapped, stepping between the two. "We are not here to fight. Take any negative attitudes and save them for the games."

"Yes Lord Bael." The woman replied, looking fearfully to Sairaorg.

"The fuck are you going to do to stop me?" The boy snarled, looking to pick a fight Issei knew he wouldn't win.

"Kid, you wouldn't want to fight him." Issei smirked, drawing attention to himself. "Hell, even I don't want to fight him."

"And who the fuck do you think you are _half-breed_." The boy sneered.

"Probably the guy that's going to be tied for first with Sairaorg in the standings for a while." Issei shot back bluntly. "Now, stand down, or I will make you."

WIth both Sairaorg and Issei staring down the boy, he quickly backed down. He might have been itching for a fight, but he at least knew he couldn't win against both of them.

When Issei looked around the large hall that they were in, he found the last two young devils towards the back of the room. Sona Sitri was standing amidst her peerage, watching the situation with interest. The other devil was a gentle looking young man with short blonde hair and exuberant clothing. To Issei's distaste, he seemed to be staring at Issei's peerage, specifically at Asia. When Issei looked at the boy's peerage, he noticed that all of them were women and all of them were rather attractive ones at that. All the members of his peerage seemed to be fawning over him.

"Who is that?" Issei asked Rias, nodding towards the boy.

"That's Diodora Astaroth." Rias supplied, a small smile on her face. "He's the younger brother of the current Beelzebub. He's harmless."

"There is something about him I don't like." Issei growled, when Diodora began walking towards him.

"I'll deal with him then." Rias chuckled and waved Issei off.

Issei went to talk with Sairaorg and the members of both men's peerages while Rias went to talk with Diodora.

"Rias, it is good to see you again." Diodora greeted warmly when RIas stopped in front of the man.

"The same to you Diodora." Rias smiled.

"Tell me, is that girl in your peerage, the one with the blonde hair, is she Asia Argento?" Diodora stated more than asked.

"She is, but she's not in my peerage. Why do you ask?" Rias returned, catching the other devil off guard.

"If she is not in your peerage, then why is she with you?" Diodora asked, ignoring Rias' question.

"She is in my fiance's peerage, just like I am in his." Rias narrowed her eyes at the man. "What is this about and how do you know her?"

"She saved my life Rias." Diodora told her bluntly. "I am in love with her, I have been ever since she saved me."

"If you want to trade for her, you'll need to talk to Issei, my fiance." Rias pointed out and Diodora scowled.

"I will not deal with a filthy dragon like him." Diodora snarled. "I will deal with you, but not with him. He has no right to be with you nor to be a high-class devil."

"If you want Asia, then you'll need to make the trade with Issei. You have no right to talk about that he deserves or what he has a right to." Rias spat and walked away from Diodora.

* * *

Issei and Rias stood side by side with his peerage standing behind them. All the other young devils stood in front of their respective peerages as well. They all stood in a circular, stadium like room with the older generations looking down on them from rows of seats that completely encircled them.

"Before we officially begin the Rated Games between you younglings," an older devil with a balding head of grey hair spoke to them. "We wish to hear what it is you all plan to do with your futures as high-class devils."

Each of the others listed off aims to become leaders of large corporations that crossed into the human world and heaven, or even places of high military power, until it came to be Sairaorg's turn.

"I will become a king." Sairaorg claimed boldly, looking to the four devil kings sitting in the front most seats. "Nothing will stand in my way."

"A bold claim." One of the devils towards the back of the seats spoke out. "What makes you think you will achieve this."

"I have power that I have worked to achieve since I was born, I will not stop gaining power, and I _will_ become a king." Sairaorg spoke simply.

"I will become Lucifer." Issei spoke out next. "I dare any of you to try and stop me."

Issei and Sirzechs locked gazes and the current Lucifer grinned to him and nodded his head.

"It will never happen!" A cry rang out. "Never in devil history as a dragon, let alone a _half-breed_ become a devil king! We will never allow scum like you to become a devil king, let alone become Lucifer!"

"Try and stop me then." Issei snarled. Issei's arm changed into its dragon form and from the clenched fist, a sword emerged from the armor.

"I am Issei Hyoudou, current host to Draig, the Red Dragon Emperor, and wielder of Ascalon. I have not even come close to reaching my peak in power, but when I do, I will become Lucifer." Issei yelled out to the high-class devils before them, bringing his hand up so that the gem covered his left eye and the holy dragon slayer was in view of everyone.

All around them the older high-class devils started muttering. Most of the voices that Issei heard were all claiming that he would never live to see the day come or that the world would end when a _half-breed_ became a king.

When Sirzechs himself stood up and dropped down to where the young devils were, the entire room went silent. Sirzechs strode up to Issei and stretched out his right hand.

"I welcome your challenge when it comes Issei." Sirzechs grinned.

Issei retracted Ascalon into his arm and shook Sirzechs hand. His dragon hand gripping Sirzechs' devil one.

When Sirzechs returned to his seat, Sona was the last to speak out. For her, she wanted a rating game school for all devils. In comparison to Issei's claim, Sona was barely criticized for her dream.

* * *

Only a few hours after the meeting, Issei found himself in the gym in his home burning off some energy. After beating up one of the punching bags, he decided to run on one of the many treadmills. After only a few minutes of running, a small orange magic circle appeared next to him.

Issei turned off the treadmill and took the circle into his palm. From the circle, the image of Ravel Phoenix's face appeared.

"Hello Ravel." Issei smiled, trying to control his still rapid breathing. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Am I interrupting something?" Ravel asked, a blush coming to her face.

"No, just running." Issei shook his head.

"O-oh." Ravel sighed out in relief. "I was wondering, when would be good for you to have tea with me?"

Issei closed his eyes, trying to figure out when he'd be done with his training for the summer.

"June 23." Issei replied opening his eyes. "I'll be done with a prior commitment by then."

"Would you be alright with say 3 in the afternoon?" Ravel asked, her eyes bright.

"I'm more than alright with that." Issei smiled.

"Great! I'll see you then Lo- Issei." Ravel blurted out and the circle disappeared.

"Koneko might not like this." Ony's voice commented behind him.

"Why?" Issei asked, turning to face the woman. "It's just tea with a member of a noble house, might make it look like there's no animosity between me and the House of Phoenix."

"You'll see." Ony chuckled, not hiding the fact that she was admiring his naked chest.

"Ony, how much do you know about other dragons?" Issei asked out of the blue.

"Everything that's common knowledge and then some, why?" The dragon asked, a look of curiosity and worry on her face.

"I'm just wondering if you know 2 dragons that I've been dreaming about." Issei told her and then described the dream he had last night to the dragon.

"The red one I know, the platinum one I don't. The red one is Great Red, he's one of the 2 dragon gods along with Ophis. He is the most powerful being in creation right now, but all he wants to do is be left alone to drift in the Dimensional RIft." Ony told him.

"Do you know any way I could find out about the other dragon?" Issei asked, wanting to know what his dream was about.

"If it came with Great Red, then no. It might be his child for all I know." Ony told him honestly. "or it could just be a dream."

"I hope it's just that." Issei sighed. "To think that destruction like that might be coming, I don't know what I can do about it."

"You'll think of something." Ony smiled to him. "Now, go and clean up. Akeno and Rias sent me here to tell you that they're almost done making diner."

"Thanks Ony." Issei smiled. "Care to join me?"

"No, you wouldn't do what I'd want you to do." The dragon sighed, not catching the almost lustful look Issei gave her.

"Suit yourself." Issei chuckled.

* * *

A/N: There we are folks! Hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought!

Also, thank you all so much for the continued support! I very much appreciate all the follows, favorites, reviews and views! Hope you all continue to enjoy the story as I post more.


	22. Chapter 20

The day after the meeting of the young devils, Issei had his peerage gather outside of the Gremory Mansion. Once everyone arrived, Issei along with Azazel addressed the gathered devils.

"So this summer, we're going to be spending a heavy amount of time training." Issei spoke out, earning groans from the others. "For the most part, we'll be here using the facilities that the Gremory's are allowing us to use. Azazel here has made up personalized training regimes for all of us."

Azazel began handing small notebooks to each of the devils, each one holding that person's training schedule for the summer.

"We'll be training until June 22, two days before our first Rating Game. So we've got almost a month of training to do before that. After we're done and after the first game, we'll spend the last month of our summer break here in the underworld." Issei told them all when Azazel finished handing out the notebooks.

"Kiba, Irina, you two will be training with Sirzechs knight. He's one of if not the best swordsman in the underworld. He won't go easy on you two." Azazel told them and both sword users nodded.

"Asia, you'll be training on how to better use your Sacred Gear. For the most part, you'll be working on your endurance, but I'd also like you to try using your healing from a distance." Azazel told the former nun.

"From a distance?" Asia asked curiously. "That's possible?"

"Yes, it just takes time and effort to be able to do it. If you can manage to use your healing from a distance, you'll be able to better help your team." Azazel nodded and turned to Gasper.

"Gasper, you'll be working on basic physical training, and crowds. As it is now, you still have a long way to go before you can be useful in more than just your bat form."

"I-I'll do it for Issei-senpai!" Gasper exclaimed, determination mixed in with his fear.

"Rias, you'll be training with Raynare. You need to work on making your demonic attacks more powerful and have more control to them. Raynare on the other hand needs to learn what the fuck dodging is." Issei glared at the former Fallen.

Raynare rubbed the back of her head and gave Issei a sheepish grin. Whenever Issei and Raynare would spar, Raynare would always let his attacks hit to that she could counter attack. Raynare's weakness was her complete inability to dodge any attack sent at her.

"Akeno, you're going to be working on improving your magic attacks as well, with some light physical training." Azazel told the queen.

"Koneko, your entire routine is to improve on your physical abilities." Azazel told the Nekomata.

"What about you Issei?" Rias asked.

"I'm going to be trying to not die on a mountain." Issei grinned, not elaborating further.

"Now, we'll begin immediately." Issei told them only a moment before red circles appeared under their feet. "Have a good month everyone!"

The circles all teleported the members of Issei's peerage to their respective training areas, all so for Akeno and Koneko.

"I need you two to do something more than what Azazel told the others." Issei spoke to the two girls, who looked between each other with nervousness.

"I need you two to accept who you are. I need you to accept the power you both refuse to use." Issei told them gently. "I wouldn't have brought you both into my peerage and my life if I didn't think you could handle your power. It's up to you to accept it yourselves."

Akeno and Koneko looked to each other and nodded. They both hugged Issei before pulling away.

"W-we'll try Issei." Akeno told him, and Koneko nodded.

"That's all I ask." Issei smiled and both girls were teleported away.

"Master? Are you ready to go?" Ony asked from behind him.

Issei turned to find Ony in her full dragon form looking down at him. While most would have been terrified of the skull like visage of the black dragon's face, Issei found it oddly beautiful, even more so since he knew that she preferred her human form to her dragon from.

[Welsh Dragon! Balance Break!] Draig's voice yelled out and Issei was encased in his armor.

"Ready when you are Ony. Just lead the way."

Ony nodded and leapt up into the air. Issei followed her, flying next to the large black dragon.

* * *

"Nice shot whelp." The former dragon king Tannin snarled out. "But you'll need to do better than that!"

Issei grinned to himself when the massive devil dragon rushed towards him, claws outstretched and ready to tear him limb from limb. Issei leapt up into the air and used his wings to race towards the massive dragon.

Using his smaller form to his advantage, Issei dodged around the dragon's claws and flew straight into Tannin's chest.

"Dragon Shot!" Issei yelled out, firing a blast of draconic energy straight into the former dragon king's chest.

Issei didn't stop there however, he followed right behind his attack, and slammed his shoulder into the dragon's chest. Combined with the first attack and Issei's shoulder, Tannin staggered backwards.

"I'll burn you alive for that whelp!" Tannin snarled and fire formed in his maw.

"Don't hold back old man!" Issei laughed out, priming his own fire to hold back the fire from the elder dragon.

As one, both Issei and Tannin let loose fire towards the other. Issei knew that his flames didn't stand a chance against those from the ancient dragon king. However, his plan didn't reply on his flames.

[Explosion!] Draig's voice called out just when the flames met in the air.

"Dragon Cannon!" Issei yelled out, throwing both of his hands towards Tannin.

A massive ball of energy formed in front of Issei before racing towards Tannin. The energy ignored that the dragon's fire existed and slammed into the dragon's face, sending him stumbling backwards before he landed on back.

"You've done well Issei!" Tannin laughed, picking himself up and dusting himself off. "Give it a decade or so and you might actual be able to fight me in a real battle."

"Thank you Sensei." Issei replied, panting and out for breath. "First, I think I need a nap, it's been a long month."

"Not long enough if you ask me." The dragon snorted and Issei flopped down onto the ground, his armor disappearing.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Issei groaned, rolling over onto his back. Every muscle in his body hurt, including ones that he didn't know he had.

"Looks like you'll find out early." Tannin spoke, looking to the sky.

Issei followed the ancient dragon's line of vision and found a familiar black shape approaching them. Issei grinned to the form of the black dragon that was fast approaching, more than happy to see his familiar for the first time in almost a month.

"Master, I need you to come with me." Ony told Issei as soon as she landed, worry and urgency in her voice.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Issei asked, scrambling to his feet.

"Its Koneko, she collapsed while training." Ony told him, distress her her voice.

"Damn it! What happened?" Issei demanded, wasting no time in climbing onto Ony's back.

"I don't know, it happened a day or two ago and I was only just told." Ony shook her head.

"Take care of your cat whelp." Tannin told Issei. "I'll see you in a year."

"Yes Sensei." Issei nodded and Ony launched herself into the air.

Issei clung to the dragon with everything he had, while Ony carried them back to the Gremory estate faster than he could have flown. In no time at all, Ony landed outside the estate and Issei rushed inside, the dragon following him in her human form.

When Issei found the door to Koneko's room, he only barely managed to stop himself from charging in and not even knocking.

"Come in Issei." Akeno called out from inside the room after he rapped on the door.

Issei walked into the room, and found Akeno sitting on the bed, hugging Koneko. Koneko's ears and tail were out, both were slumped in defeat. Koneko looked almost like she had given up.

"What happened?" Issei asked, walking towards the bed. It wasn't until he sat down next to Koneko that either of them replied.

"I can't do it Senpai." Koneko sobbed out, latching onto him and burying her face into his chest. "I can't do it."

"You can do anything that you set your mind to Koneko." Issei soothed, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I don't want to become my sister." Koneko sobbed. "I-I don't want to be useless to you, but I don't want to become my sister."

"Koneko, look at me." Issei spoke, firmly just gently.

"You will never be useless. Don't ever think that for a minute." Issei soothed when the Nekomata looked up. "No matter what you decide to do, I will always support you and I will always love you."

Koneko Kissed him before he could say anything else. After a long, deep, passionate kiss, Koneko pulled away and buried her face into his chest again.

"P-please Senpai, just hold me for a while." Koneko pleaded with him.

Akeno smiled to the two before getting off the bed. "I'll check back on you two later." She smiled, heading towards the door.

Issei nodded and lay back on the bed with Koneko still in his arms. Koneko squeezed him tight and trapped one his legs between both of hers. SHe needed him now, more than he ever though she could.

Issei stayed with her until long after she fell asleep in his arms, gently rubbing her back and simply being there for her. While she lay mostly on top of him, Issei realized that over the last few weeks, she had grown. While before she stood at roughly 4'9'', she was now easily 5'4''. Issei also noticed that her small breasts had increased in size as well to be on par with Asia's chest. Issei knew that Koneko was envious of the other girls, especially when they all realized that Issei loved large breasts. It seemed now, that the Nekomata might not have anything to worry about soon enough.

When Issei fell asleep himself, his thoughts were wandering on images of what Koneko might be when she was fully grown.

* * *

When the day that Issei agreed to have tea with Ravel came, he found himself once more in his purple suit sitting in a luxurious room of the Phoenix estate. Sitting across from him, was a rather nervous yet ecstatic Ravel. Only moments after sitting down, Ravel had shoved a plate and fork into his hands with a large slice of a cake on it. The Phoenix girl practically demanded him to eat the slice and tell her how it was. After only one bite, Issei had to keep himself from inhaling the dessert. Taking the time to swallow, Issei looked up to the excited girl.

"Well? How is it?" Ravel asked, the impatience clear in her voice.

"This is amazing." Issei grinned, causing Ravel to let out a squeal of delight. "Who made this?"

"I-I did." Ravel claimed in pride.

"You're quite the cook then Ravel." Issei grinned, before taking another bite of the cake.

"You said there was something you wanted to talk with me about?" Issei asked only a moment before a door opened behind him.

"Yes Lord Hyoudou, my daughter asked you here so that you and I could discuss her future." A pleasantly warm voice spoke, making Issei turn in his seat.

Issei was greeted to see a gorgeous woman with a rather voluptuous figure. Her hair was pulled back into a braid that dangled down to her waist and was the same blonde color as Ravel's. Her eyes were a warm and inviting shade of dark blue.

"L-Lady Phoenix." Issei blurted out, quickly standing to his feet and bowing to the matron of the Phoenix House. "I wasn't expecting to meet you."

"Sorry for the deception Lord Hyoudou." Lady Phoenix replied and Issei stood back to his full height. "I wasn't sure If you would have agreed to come if I had asked you myself."

"I'm still unsure as to why I am here, you said something about your daughter's future?" Issei asked, looking between the two women and noticing that Ravel was blushing madly.

"That's right, From what I understand, you have pawns free still yes?" Lady Phoenix questioned.

"I do, why are you asking?" Issei replied, scratching his head.

"I would like to trade you then, 1 pawn of mine, for 1 of your free pawns." Lady Phoenix smiled.

"Who are you trading me? I would like to know before I commit to something that the person in question may or may not agree to." Issei spoke, not catching on to what Lardy Phoenix was saying.

"Lord Hyoudou, I would like to trade to your my daughter Ravel." Lady Phoenix spoke bluntly, almost annoyed that he was slow to catch on.

"I thought that Ravel was in Riser's peerage." Issei mussed.

"She was until he traded her back to me. I am not an active member of the rating games, so Ravel here is in effect, a free pawn. She may not be very experienced, but she is still young and has room for growth." Lady Phoenix supplied.

"What do you think of all this Ravel?" Issei asked, looking down to the girl.

"I-I asked my mother to do this." Ravel replied, her face red and eyes looking towards the ground.

"You did?" Issei asked in surprise. "Why me? I brutally beat your brother after taking you out of the game with my weakest combatant. I figured there would be some hostility against me, Hell, I was even surprised that you invited me over in the first place."

"I-I have my reasons." Ravel smiled shyly.

"Trust me when I say this Lord Hyoudou, my daughter would like nothing more than to become one of _yours_." Lady Phoenix grinned, drawing attention to the last word.

_This is really weird._ Issei thought to himself.

[I swear partner, if it wasn't so fun watching you flounder, I would have pointed some things out to you long ago.] Draig laughed in his mind.

_No one asked you. Stupid over grown lizard._ Issei spat back.

"Then as long as it is fine with Ravel, I will welcome her into my peerage." Issei smiled.

[And harem.] Draig snicked.

_I doubt it Draig._ Issei spat back, only making the dragon's bellowing laughter fill his mind.

Ravel nodded her head, the red on her face only deepening in color.

Issei raised his left hand, and snapped his fingers. On the hands, a black metal chain appeared and dropped down to the floor. Both Phoenix's looked at the chain with wide eyes. Following the path of the chain on the ground, it lead to a red circle that appeared on the ground, Issei's crest, the profile of a dragon with an open maw,was in the center of the circle.

From the circle, Ony appeared and the circle faded. The chain that started on Issei's hand, lead up to a black metal collar around the dragon's neck. Ony bowed her head and curtsied to the nobles.

"You summoned me Master?" Ony asked, not raising her head.

"Onixa, do you still have my remaining pieces in your possession?" Issei asked, using her formal name.

"Yes Master." Ony replied, pulling the 4 remaining pawns from a pocket on her apron. With a gentle tug on the chain from Issei, Ony lifted her head and brought the pieces to him.

"Lady Phoenix, shall we trade?" Issei asked, taking one pawn and holding it out to the matron of the Phoenix clan.

"In exchange for your free pawn, I trade you my pawn Ravel Phoenix." the elder woman replied, taking the piece from Issei.

Ravel let out a soft gasp and her eyes widened. "W-what was that?"

"The first greeting into my peerage Ravel." Issei grinned.

"The other member of my peerage and I are staying in the Gremory estate for now. You will stay there with us until we return to my estate." Issei told the girl, stretching out his hand.

Ravel took the hand and a circle appeared under the the two devils and the dragon.

"It was nice to meet you Lady Phoenix." Issei smiled in departure.

"Take care of my daughter Lord Hyoudou." Lady Phoenix returned before the three were teleported away.

The moment that the three reappeared in the Gremory estate, the chain that connected Issei and Ony disappeared, and the angered dragon slapped Issei.

"Never do that again." Ony snarled to her master. "I told you, unless you tell me before hand I hate needing to do that."

"I'm sorry!" Issei protested, rubbing the red hand print on his cheek. "I didn't know that this would happen."

"Just tell me next time Master." The dragon snarled before kissing Issei's cheek.

Ravel looked on in horror at the exchange between the two. For her, it was unheard of for a noble devil to be submissive to someone that was under them.

"Master, before I go, Sirzechs informed me that he would like to see you when you are able." Ony spoke, taking a step back from Issei.

"I'll go and see what he wants. Ony, would you mind taking Ravel here and introducing her to the others?" Issei replied.

"Yes Master." Ony bowed.

Issei left the dragon and baffled devil to go and find the current Lucifer. When Issei found where the man was hiding, thanks to Grayfia finding and bringing him to her husband, Issei was greeted by a massive grin from the older man.

"I'm glad to see that you decided to start making waves in Devil Society Issei." Sirzechs grinned. "First openly challenging me, then adding Ravel Phoenix to your peerage, bold moves son."

"How did you know about that?" Issei asked.

"Lady Phoenix just told me." Sirzechs grinned. "She just can't believe how slow you are."

"Slow as in?" Issei questioned.

"No, this is too good to let you in on it now." The devil king laughed.

"So what did you want?" Issei asked, frowning at the devil king.

"I wanted to let you know something, for when you eventually take over from me." Sirzechs sighed. "When you become a Satan, you can't have a harem."

"Who the fuck is going to stop me?" Issei questioned. "I'm a half-breed with the spirit of a Heavenly Dragon inside me. If I live long enough to take you on and become Lucifer, I'm pretty damn sure that no one is going to have any say in whether or not I keep my girls with me."

"Issei, when you take over, not if, you will need to think more than just with your dick." Sirzechs pointed out.

"I still don't see the issue. If someone is able to keep several women in their life and keep them all happy, isn't that proof enough that they are about to lead? I'm not going to choose one of the women that have a part of my heart and soul over all the others. It's not going to happen, and no one is going to tell me otherwise." Issei replied, not even thinking for a moment that he could ever choose between the women in his life.

"If you can manage to somehow pull that off Issei, I will live the rest of my life as your personal servant after you become Lucifer." Sirzechs chuckled.

"Wait, don't I need to kill you in order to become the new Lucifer?" Issei asked, surprised.

"No, the other Satans have agreed that if we find someone more fitting to fill our role as a Satan, we are allowed to give up our position to that person." Sirzechs replied. "As far as I know, no one else would be able to take over for me. Hell, maybe when that time comes, I'll be able to spend time with my grand-kids."

"Whose? Millicas' or mine?" Issei asked with a snort.

"Can't I have both?" Sirzechs nearly pleaded.

"I don't see why not." Issei snickered. "Long as he is able to meet women."

"I expect you to show him how." Sirzechs grinned back.

"I can't teach someone to be a dragon." Issei smirked before leaving the devil king.

'Yes you can! Stop lying to me!" Sirzechs called after him, barely holding in a laugh.

* * *

A/N: There we are folks! Hope you all enjoyed! Unfortunately, due to my summer job, I might not be posting as often, it all depends on my work load in a given day/week. I will still try and get a chapter out every few days or so.

Thank you all so much for the continued support! Really Stoked to see that those of you still reading are enjoying the story! If you are not enjoying it, please feel free to let me know why and I will see what I can do.

Please let me know what you all thought!


	23. Chapter 21

Only hours after Issei had added Ravel to his peerage, he found himself along with the other young devils and their respective peerages at a large party. The party was being hosted by the 4 Satans in the Gremory territory and the servants of the Gremory house tended to the needs and wants off all the guests. For the most part, it was a gathering for the peerages and not the kings, but Issei found that he was not alone among the kings that enjoyed the ongoing party.

For instance, he was currently the center of attention along with Sairaorg. Issei had found the young heir of the Beal house bored out of his mind, and decided to make the man enjoy himself. Issei had decided that the best way to do so, was by challenging the man to a drinking contest. When Issei did so, Sairaorg's eyes lit up and he hastily agreed.

Now, the two of them were several glasses into their contest, and had not only their own peerages cheering them on, but also a few members from the others.

"Keep 'em coming whelp." Issei grinned after finishing his seventh glass. "I can keep this up all night."

"You'll be under the table when I'm done with you old man." Sairaorg sneered, slamming down his seventh as well as jabbing at Issei in his appearance of his 34 year old self.

"Can't out drink a dragon." Issei grinned while the maids were pouring them each a fresh round. "Maybe I should give you a handicap."

"In your dreams Hyoudou." Sairaorg laughed back and both men began downing the contents of their glasses.

A cheer went up through Sairaorg's peerage when he slammed down his glass a moment before Issei finished his. Issei grinned at seeing that not only was the crowd enjoying the contest, but he was also feeling the effects of the beer starting to take hold of him. By the way that Sairaorg was starting to gently sway back and forth, the younger devil was feeling them as well.

When their ninth round was being poured, Issei felt a wave of unease flood through him. Issei stood from his seat and looked around the large room. At the doors, he spotted a worried looking Koneko fleeing the room.

Without taking his eyes from the door, Issei snatched up his now full glass and downed the contents without hesitation. He slammed the glass back down so that it was upside down on the table before Sairaorg even finished half of his glass.

"It was a nice game whelp, but I need to take care of something." Issei proclaimed and walked towards the doors, following after the Nekomata.

Issei ignored the mutterings of seemingly unhappy beaters along with the cheers from others. Issei didn't even bother to look over his shoulder to see Sairaorg slumped against the table. Once Issei was out of the door, he found that Koneko had just entered an elevator and was heading down to one of the lower floors of the building. From the light above the elevator she was using, she was headed to the ground floor.

"Issei? What's wrong?" Rias asked from behind him and placed a concerned hand on his arm.

"Something's wrong with Koneko." He told her and summoned a second elevator. "I don't know what could have spooked her the way that it looked like something had."

"We need to find out then." Rias agreed and the two of them stepped into the elevator that had just arrived.

Issei and Rias followed Koneko out of the building and into a small wooded park. When Koneko stopped, it was in a small clearing. Issei and Rias stayed out of sight while watching the girl.

"Nyan, I know you would come to find me Shirone." A playful voice called out and all three devils looked up to see a girl with long black hair, cat ears and tail, and a curvaceous figure. From her scent, Issei knew that this had to be Koneko's older sister.

"Why are you here Onee-chan?" Koneko asked, taking up a defensive stance.

"I'm here to get you of course nyan." Koneko's sister replied. "Though I think the two over there are here for the same thing."

Issei scowled and stepped out of his hiding spot along with Rias.

"You have some nerve coming here Kuroka." Issei stated, looking up to the Nekomata. "Are you here to hurt your sister more than you already have."

"Why would I do that nyan?" Kuroka asked, looking hurt. "I just want what's best for my sister."

"Then tell me why you left her." Issei snarled, forcing his arm to change. "Tell me why you left here after killing your old master."

"Nyan, why should I explain myself to you?" Kuroka replied in annoyance. "Shirone let's go, we're leaving."

"You are not taking my rook." Issei snarled and moved to stand in front of Koneko. "I will not let you take my girlfriend from me."

"S-Senpai." Koneko stuttered.

"Looks like I'll just need to kill you then nyan." Kuroka giggled and a hundred copies of the woman appeared al around them.

As one, all of the copies raised their hands, and balls of spiritual energy formed in them. The Kurokas all launched their energy at Issei. Instead of trying to defend himself from the attack, Issei spun around and pulled Koneko into him. He crouched down with the girl, using his body to shield her from the attacks.

After the attacks all connected, Koneko looked up to see Issei's face contorted in pain. Koneko pushed Issei off of her, and stepped in front of him.

"Onii-chan! Stop! I'll go with you! Just don't hurt Issei-senpai!" Koneko yelled out, tears in her eyes.

"Koneko." Issei grit out. "I told you, you're not going with her."

"Why won't you let her come with me nyan?" Kuroka asked curiously. "I'll even teach her how to use her Senjutsu."

"She doesn't need to become you to do that." Issei spat out, standing to his full height. "Just because you made her fear that she will lose control of her powers and kill her master just like you, just not mean that Koneko will lose control. If she starts to, I will make sure that she doesn't. I will be her anchor to stay in control."

"S-Senpai." Koneko's voice was thick with emotion.

Issei knew what it was that was making Koneko not want to use her powers as a Nekomata, but until now, he had no good way of telling her what he would do for her.

"You might want to let us take her with us Hyoudou-san." A mirth filled voice spoke up from another tree.

Everyone save for Kuroka turned to see the man that had saved Vali before when they were fighting the mages of the Khaos Brigade. The man was sitting on his floating cloud and was grinning down at them.

"Who are you?" Issei demanded.

"I'm Bikou Sun Wukong." The man replied with a friendly wave.

"Rias, take the monkey, I'll deal with the cat." Issei growled.

"Right." Rias nodded and was surrounded by her demonic aura.

"Nyan, I won't let you stop us from taking Shirone with us." Kuroka told them with a smile. All around them, a purplish bass filled the clearing. Both Rias and Koneko began coughing and dropped to their knees while Issei was unaffected.

"No fair having a dragon inside you nyan. You're just making it harder on my little sister." Kuroka pouted.

[Welsh Dragon! Balance Break!] Draig's voice filled the air and Issei was covered in his dragon armor.

"Whelp!" The booming voice of Tannin demanded behind Issei from the air. "Why do I smell 2 cats and a monkey?"

"One cat is mine, the other two are trying to take my girl from me." Issei snarled back before charging one of the Kurokas.

"I'll take the old dragon Kuroka! Just get your sister so we can leave!" Bikuo laughed out, flying on his cloud towards Tannin.

"Not a chance!" Issei yelled, lighting a flame in his stomach.

Issei stood next to both Koneko and Rias and let loose his fire. Spinning around, he made sure that the flames consumed the gas around them and turned the trees into torches.

All of the Kurokas save for one vanished, the lone Kuroka left dropped to the ground, coughing the smoke out from her lungs.. Issei grinned and charged towards the coughing Nekomata.

When Issei was upon her, he threw a punch into Kuroka's stomach, sending her flying backwards through the fire and smoke.

"How are you so fast?!" Kuroka coughed, standing up in time to see Issei rushing her again.

"Dragons are not slow!" Issei yelled out, throwing another punch towards the Nekomata.

This time, Kuroka dodged the punch and retaliated as Issei raced past her. Kuroka jabbed Issei in the lower back, her hand filled with ki.

Issei's eyes widened when his legs stopped working. The ki in Kuroka's strike robbed him of the use of everything below his waist. His wings spread out from his back, flapping just in time to keep him upright and keep him from being completely crippled.

"I'm not that easy." Issei snarled.

Before he could even think of trying to attack Kuroka again, a flash of white from behind the woman caught Issei's attention. Issei could do nothing but watch while Koneko, ears and tail out, yelled out and punched her sister. Kuroka turned in response to the yell, just in time for Koneko's ki filled fist to connect with her sister's face.

Koneko landed in front of Issei and took of a defensive stance.

"I won't let you hurt Issei!" Koneko yelled in rage towards her sister. "I won't let you take him from me!"

In the sky above the combatants, a blue magic circle appeared, out from it stepped the floating form of Vali.

"Kuroka, Bikuo, your time is up. The devils have noticed something is going on. Let's go." Vali spoke in an emotionless tone to the two.

"Right!" Bikuo called out, smacking Tannin in the face with his staff before flying down and picking up Kuroka. "Later Hyoudou-san!"

The three all disappeared into the circle, which followed soon after. Issei let his armor disappear as well and his wings folded in on him. He dropped to the ground with a loud thump.

"Ow." Issei spoke out in a monotone voice.

Above them, Tannin roared out in anger before flying down next to them. The massive dragon changed to be a bear of a man and he crouched down over Issei.

"You alright whelp?" Tannin asked, just as Rias and Koneko came to stand next to the prone Issei.

"I'm pretty sure my legs don't work anymore, other than that, just peachy." Issei grinned to the grizzled human form of Tannin.

"Let's get you to someplace more comfortable then." Tannin snorted and slung Issei over his shoulders with ease. "You need to eat more whelp, you weight less than my foot."

"I'm not a massive millennia old dragon." Issei replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Still need to eat." Tannin chuckled.

When the three returned to the building where the party was being held, Tannin looked up and found the balcony that was outside of where the party was being held. In a single jump, the dragon carried both Issei and himself up to the balcony.

"Have your Nekomata undo the senjutsu damage that was done to you whelp. I can't have you being my prime student and being a cripple." Tannin told Issei and sat him onto one of the chairs on the balcony.

"Will do." Issei chuckled, giving the ancient dragon a thumbs up.

"Take care whelp, I expect to see great things from you in your games." Tannin replied before leaping into the air.

Issei watched the dragon transform mid jump back into his full dragon form and fly away. Issei stared off into the distance until Koneko found him.

"I-Issei?" Koneko asked, her ears and tail still out. "D-did you mean what you said? To my sister?"

"Every word of it." Issei grinned. "I won't let you become something you don't want to be Koneko. Long as I still breathe, you and the others are my first priority."

With tears in her eyes, Koneko hugged him and buried her face into Issei's chest. Her hands wrapped around him and rested on the spot that Kuroka had struck. A warmth flowed between the two and after a few moments, Issei could feel his legs again.

"Thank you Koneko." Issei spoke softly to the Nekomata. "I'm proud of you."

Koneko settled onto his lap and rested her head against his shoulder. Issei could see a large smile on her face in the corner of his eye and couldn't help but smile as well.

"Nyan." Koneko spoke before quickly covering her mouth.

"I could get used to hearing that." Issei laughed and kissed the girl.

"Lets go and find the others and go home. I'm exhausted." Issei yawned and Koneko stood from his lap.

* * *

A/N: There we are folks! Most of this was written while at work (I had an afternoon shift and afternoons are dead silent), so I hope that it is still on par with the other chapters. I did the best I could at cleaning it up, but there might still be some errors in the chapter. Please let me know what is brutally wrong so I can fix it.

Thank you all so much for the support and sticking with the story! This story just hit the 41K views mark and I would like to thank you all for sticking with the story!

Please let me know what you thought!

PS - Caleb, you just made me feel like a dealer giving you your fix...


	24. Chapter 22

"Looks like it's time." Issei sighed out. In the center of the Hyoudou living room, a large silver circle appeared on the floor.

Issei stepped into the center of the circle and was surrounded by his peerage, including his new pawn Ravel.

After a flash of light, the Hyoudou team found themselves in a clothing store in a shopping mall.

"This is going to be so much fun." Issei practically giggled. "We can trash a mall and not give a shit!"

[Welcome ladies and gents to the first game of the Young Devils Rated Games! I am the host and arbiter of this match, Isaac Hellscream!] The loud and almost flamboyant voice of the match's arbiter echoed through the mall. If the match had an announcer along with an arbiter, then this must be televised in the devil world and have drawn a large audience.

"We just had to draw a crowd." Issei sighed out. "Looks like this was hyped up more than it probably should have been."

"What do you mean Issei-san?" Irina asked with a tilt of her head.

"In the Underworld, Rated Games are a large part of the entertainment for devils, like how sports are for Humans." Ravel supplied. "The first season of games for the young devils had been widely advertised and was something that almost everyone was talking about. The hype rose even higher because of Lo- Issei."

[The arena for today's match is a large mall from the human world! The base for each team is located in a different store of the mall. Kings, please remember that your pawns can only promote once they reach the other team's base.] The announcer's cheery voice spoke over the loudspeakers again.

"The Arbiter is going to go over the basic rules for the game and then give us a time limit before we can start fighting if it's a tactics game. If it's not, we start right away and destroy the other team." Issei informed his peerage, smirking when he noticed that most of the girls were wondering around the store looking at the various articles of clothing.

[Today we have Lady Sona Sitri and Lord Issei Hyoudou! Lady Sitri's base is located in the hardware store on the first floor of the east side of the mall. Lord Hyoudou's base is in the clothing store on the second floor of the west side of the mall. All doors leading the the basement and roof of the building have been sealed from being accessed, though the maintenance passages are open for any that find them and can fit in them!] The announcer's voice filled the mall once more.

[There are a few other special rules for today's game however! Kings, we have sent you a hard copy of the rules to review. You have 30 minutes to review the rules and devise your strategies! Any contact between the two groups is forbidden and will result in an automatic forfeit. Your strategy time starts now!] A folder appeared in Issei's hands and he immediately began reading through the contents. Kiba, Rias, and Akeno all looked over his shoulder at the documents that were sent to them while the others waited for Issei's orders.

"DAMN IT!" Issei yelled out, slapping himself in the forehead. "We can't destroy the place intentionally. Getting thrown through walls and the likes are fine, but we can't just trash the place for the fun of it"

"They-they gave Sona a handicap." Rias stammered. "If there wasn't this rule, then we would be able to easily overwhelm Sona and her peerage. But because of this, we need to restrain ourselves."

"Rias, you're close friends with Sona right? I only know her from school and we were barely on speaking terms." Issei asked with a sheepish grin.

"Yes, and you need to be careful with her Issei. Sona is a genius as far as tactics go. She was in a position like I had been a few years ago, but she got out of her engagement by beating her fiance in almost every single strategy game know to devils." Rias warned with a worried look. "We can't beat her in strategy and we need to count on her playing around us going straight for her."

"Which is why I'm just going to wing it." Issei grinned to his astonished peerage. "What? No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. I'm going to give all of you rough ideas of things to do, and then wing it from there."

"We can do it Issei-senpai!" Gasper exclaimed, a determined look in his eyes.

"I know you can Gasper." Issei grinned and looked to the basic map of the mall they were given.

"There's a sports store right under us." Issei mussed and looked to Ravel. " Ravel, you can move things around with your mind right?"

"Y-yes, why?" The girl questioned.

"Raynare, I want you and Ravel to go to the sports store. Raynare gather up every single ball and other object that can be thrown at people and carry them for Ravel. Ravel, I want you to use your powers to turn those balls into weapons. You see a member of the sitri team, beat them to death with your balls." Issei ordered, grinning at his innuendo.

"You sure have a way with words Nee-kun." Raynare laughed but nodded. Ravel blushed furiously but nodded as well.

"Koneko, Gasper, I want you two to go hunting. Koneko, use your senjutsu to sense out where all of the Sitri team are and keep us updated as to where they are. Gasper, I want you to do the same thing, but in your bat form. You find anyone that you think you can take out besides Sona, freeze them and do your thing." Issei ordered the Nekomata and vampire.

"Nyan yes Senpai." Koneko nodded and her ears and tail came out.

"Issei-Senpai, c-can we do what we talked about?" Gasper asked nervously and Issei nodded.

Gasper surprised everyone around them when the young vampire grabbed Issei's right arm and bit into the flesh there. After drinking some of Issei's blood, Gasper pulled away and everyone could feel a massive amount of power radiating from the young boy.

"Make sure you hide that when you're hunting Gasper." Issei grinned to the boy while Asia healed his arm.

"I-I will Issei-senpai." Gasper nodded.

"Koneko, I want you to take care of searching on the first floor of the mall, Gasper, I want you on the second floor." Issei looked to Kiba and Rias next.

"Kiba, Rias, I want you two to cover the first floor. If Koneko calls out a target for you, take them out. If you need help, call in myself or Raynare and Ravel." Issei ordered and both the knight and pawn nodded.

"Irina, Akeno, I want you two covering the second floor. Take care of any targets that Gasper calls out and call me for back up if you need it." Both the knight and the queen nodded, though Irina looked at Akeno with a nervous glance.

"Asia, you'll be with me. If someone needs healing, call it out to us and I will get Asia to you. Otherwise, I'll keep Asia safe and make sure that Sona's pawns don't get to promote." Issei finished. "Any questions?"

"Do you want Ravel and I to try and promote?" Rias asked.

"Only if you can do so without drawing attention. There's no point in us giving away that you two are promoted or not." Issei replied.

"Looks like we've got ten minutes until the game starts, go and get spread out." Issei ordered.

"Right!" They all replied and all save Asia and Irina left to get into their positions.

"Something wrong Irina?"Issei asked, looking concerned for the woman.

"Just, is it fine that I'm with Akeno-chan?" The girl asked, looking to Akeno over her shoulder. "I mean, with what happens when we're together."

"Irina, I promise, she's not going to do anything without me, and also not in a battle zone. Just because we did _that_ with you, doesn't mean you need to keep looking over your shoulder for her. And besides, if I remember correctly, you rather enjoyed it."

Irina flushed deeply at Issei's words, but nodded her head. Asia looked between the two, completely at a loss for what's going on.

"R-right." Irina nodded and left to follow after Akeno.

"What's going on between Akeno-senpai and Irina-san?" Asia asked curiously.

"Nothing that you need to know about just yet Asia." Issei grinned sheepishly. "Just some things that happened between the three of us."

[Ladies and gentlemen! Your time is up! Let the first Rated Game of the Young Devils begin!] The announcer's voice filled the mall and a horn went off.

* * *

[Looks like the Sitri team has managed to make a dent in the Hyoudou team!] The announcer called out. [Hyoudou, 1 rook, 1 pawn, retired.]

"Anyone know where Raynare and Ravel were?" Issei asked, rushing with Asia towards Irina and Akeno. It seemed that the knight and his queen had found Sona's queen, but the girl was turning out to be a problem.

"... Food court." Was Koneko's only reply.

"Kiba, Rias, Koneko, hunt down the bastards that took them out." Issei ordered, finding Akeno and Irina in the mall's arcade.

Akeno and Irina were both sitting next to a gaming station with cuts all over their bodies. Asia quickly set to healing the two.

"What's going on?" Issei asked, scanning the arcade for the enemy queen.

"Tsubaki-san, she has a reflection mirror." Akeno panted out and Irina gave the other woman an apologetic look.

"I-I hit the mirror with my Excalibur, and it reflected at both of us." Irina told Issei.

"You know where she is now?" Issei asked and both of them shook their heads.

"No, we lost her after we took out the pawn that was with her, Ruruko-kun." Akeno shook her head.

"That explains why the arbiter said we drew first blood." Issei mussed.

So far, Sona had taken out 2 of his peerage, while they had only taken out 1 of hers. While she was up in pieces taken, she was still down in number of pieces that she had.

"Asia, stick with Akeno and Irina. I'll take care of Tsubaki-san. You three go and head towards Sona's base." Issei ordered, but the three girls looked hesitant. "Trust me, I'll be fine."

"Don't be stupid Issei." Akeno told him before giving him a chaste kiss.

"You should know me better than that Akeno." Issei chuckled before running through the arcade.

[Welsh Dragon! Balance break!] Draig's voice rang out and Issei spotted a flash of black hair after rounding a corner in the maze of game systems.

"Got ya." Issei grinned, sprinting after Sona's queen.

Issei in his balance breaker state easily caught up with Tsubaki. He let out a roar and swung at the woman. Tsubaki turned around and spread her hands out in front of her, a smirk on her face. A mirror appeared between Issei and Tsubaki.

[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]

[Transfer!] Draig's voice yelled out right when Issei's fist struck the mirror.

In place of the mirror breaking like it should have, it became even larger than before and dropped the the floor. Issei grinned and shoved the mirror towards Sona's queen. Tsubaki managed to dissolve the mirror just in time to avoid it crushing her. She wasn't prepared however when Issei slammed a kick straight into her side.

Tsubaki was slammed into one of the near by gaming stations and slumped down to the floor. The woman glared up at Issei while the dragon stalked towards her, Ascalon descending from his gauntlet.

"No hard feelings Tsubaki-san, just how these things go." Issei smiled to the woman, forgetting that she couldn't see through his helmet.

Issei raised up his fist and thrust Ascalon into Tsubaki's stomach. Before his eyes, the girl disappeared.

[And Lord Hyoudou joins the fight! Single handedly taking out Lady Sitri's queen!] The announcer yelled out, and a cheer was heard in his background. [Sitri, queen, retired!]

[It looks like we've got ourselves a messy battle on our hands now folks! Lord Hyoudou's knight, pawn, and rook have started fighting with the same pieces of Lady Sitri's!] The announcer called out only moments after Issei left the arcade.

"Nii-san! Food court!" Kiba's voice called out in desperation.

[Oh, that was rough! Looks like Lord Hyoudou's going to lose this trade folks!] The announcer called out and Issei sprinted towards where the members of his peerage were fighting. [Lord Hyoudou, 1 pawn, 1 rook, retired! Lady Sitri, 1 knight, retired!]

"Hang on Nii-kun!" Issei urged Kiba, racing towards the food court. "I'm coming!"

When Issei found Kiba, he was bruised and battered and on the defensive against both SOna's rook and pawn.

"Kiba! Take Saji-kun! I'll take Tsubasa!" Issei yelled out, charging the rook.

Tsubasa, Sona's rook, looked to see Issei charging and dodged his fists just in time.

"Nice of you to show up Nii-san!" Kiba chuckled, but charged Saji none the less.

"Ara, I get you all to myself Issei-senpai?" Tsubasa asked, a smirk on her face.

"Count on it." Issei grinned and rushed towards the girl. Tsubasa surprised him, and rushed him as well.

When the two collided, Issei threw a punch into the girl's side and Tsubasa's fist connected with Issei's helmet, shattering it. The two jumped and Issei wiped away the flood from a cut on his face, courtesy of a shard of his helmet biting into his flesh.

"Sorry about this Tsubasa-kun." Issei grinned, holding up his right hand. "Oh wait, I'm not really."

Issei snapped his fingers and the sound of Tsubasa's clothing being destroyed filled the area. Tsubasa looked down at herself and only giggled, surprising Issei.

"Ara, ara, Issei-senpai. I never thought I'd be like this with you so soon."

"I-I don't even…" Issei stammered out, unable to stop looking at the girl's nude form.

Tsubasa giggled and charged at Issei again. Issei managed to snap out of his daze just in time to counter attack the rook. Ascalon formed in his gauntlet once more and he thrust it into the girl's stomach. Tsubasa cried out in pain and disappointment, disappearing from the game.

[Looks like the Harem Dragon has a fan on the Sitri side folks!] The announcer laughed out. [Lady Sitri,1 rook, 1 pawn, retired.]

"You alright Kiba?" Issei asked, walking over to the panting knight.

"Fine, just exhausted. Saji-kun had an absorption Scared Gear. He drained a lot from me." Kiba panted, standing up fully. "Let's go and end this."

"Let's." Issei grinned.

* * *

"Just you and me Sona!" Issei yelled out in anger.

Sona had almost won the game, but thanks to Issei's peerage, her main tactic to destroy Issei, was rendered useless. When Issei and his remaining peerage met up in Sona's base, they were ambushed by a copy of Sona and both of her bishops. One of the bishops used her reversal Scared Gear to make Asia's healing take out both Asia and Kiba. The bishop then threw the Sitri's vial of Phoenix Tears at Issei. Irina jumped in front of Issei and was retired by the reversed healing liquid.

Now, Akeno and Gasper were dealing with both Bishops while Issei had hunted down Sona, finding her in the mall's parking garage.

"It's been a good game Issei-san, but I won't lose." Sona replied in her monotone voice.

"We'll see about that!" Issei yelled out.

[Jet!] Draig's voice yelled out. Boosters on the back of Issei's armor flared to life making him speed towards the other king.

[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]

"Dragon shot!" Issei yelled out, firing a blast of draconic energy towards Sona.

Between the two, a large dragon made of water formed and intercepted the attack. The water dragon roared out, but was otherwise fine.

"This is nothing like a real dragon!" Issei roared out in anger and cut the creature down with Ascalon. "You need to do better than that Sona!"

Sona's eyes widened at seeing Issei take down her dragon of water in a single strike. Her hands and lips began moving, a large blue magic circle appearing in front of her.

Issei snarled and a fire formed in his belly.

[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]

Issei let loose his conflagration from his mouth and the flames raced towards Sona. Out from the magic circle, hundreds of creatures formed from water appeared. The water creatures charged at Issei, but were consumed by the dragon fire. While on one hand, the fire and water creatures were now gone, the garage was now full of burning hot steam.

"Game over!" Issei yelled out, appearing out of the steam in front of Sona.

Issei's dragon wings sprung out from his back and created a gust of air that cleared the steam around the two kings. Issei's right arm was pulled back, Ascalon's holy energy surrounding the extended blade. water formed around Sona in an attempt by the heir of the Sitri house to defend herself, but it was no use. Issei plugged Ascalon into the water, piercing into Sona's chest, only just missing her heart and lungs.

[And that's game folks! Lady Sitri has retired and Lord Hyoudou is the winner! The Harem Dragon has won the first game of the Young Devils Rated season!] The announcer's voice filled Issei's ears before he was teleported away from the Rated Game arena.

* * *

The day after the Rated game, Issei found himself sitting next to Irina in her hospital room. While for the most part, the rest of his peerage was fine and needed bed rest or a dose of Phoenix Tears, Irina had yet to wake up.

After the game, Issei had found that Irina was at the brink of death. The doctors told Issei that the didn't know what they could do for her as the Phoenix Tears they'd given her hadn't worked. While she was in stable condition, Irina was in a coma. The doctors didn't know if she would be in the state for only hours, or if she would be like this for a long time.

The entire time that Issei spent in Irina's room, he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault that she was like this. If she hadn't taken the reversed Tears for him, he would have likely been fine with his armor taking most of the attack for him. Irina however, had nothing to protect her from the attack and might not ever wake up because of it.

"I-Issei." Irina muttered out and Issei looked to see Irina's eyes open slightly.

"Irina! You're awake!" Issei exclaimed, a massive smile coming to his face.

"W-what happened?" Irina asked weakly.

"You took something that was meant for me." Issei explained. "Please, Irina, don't do that again. I can't lose you. I can't lose any of you."

"I-I didn't want to lose-" Irina spoke, but Issei cut her off.

"If we lost, I would have been fine with it, but I wouldn't be fine if I lost you." Issei told her, but the girl shook her head.

"I didn't want to lose you." Irina told him, love and worry in her eyes.

"Irina, I can take a lot. I need you to keep yourself safe for me. Let me worry about me, and worry about keeping yourself safe first." Issei told the girl who nodded her head.

"Now, get some real rest, I'll have the doctors come in and check on you." Issei stood up and kissed the girl lightly. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

Irina nodded and closed her eyes, falling into a light sleep.

Issei walked out into the hall and found one of the doctors assigned to his peerage.

"My knight is out of her minor coma, but she's sleeping." Issei told the doctor who looked relieved. "How are the others doing?"

"They're all fine, I just want to keep all but your vampire here few about a week while we monitor them. After that, they're free to go."

"Thanks doc, I'm going to check on them myself." Issei thanked the doctor before heading to check on the others.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter even with the delay. I actually would have had this up last night, but sadly, I had to rewrite the chapter as it didn't save while I was at work.

Please let me know what you thought! Thank you all for the support!

PS - Why is it that the negative posts are all on guest accounts? I would like to know why people think something is bad about m,y story when they say negative things, but I can't when you review as a guest!


	25. Chapter 23

After the game between Issei and Sona, the media of the underworld became a firestorm over Issei and his peerage. While most of them had already been popular thanks to "The Harem Dragon" tv show, their fame only rose even higher after their win. Thanks to that, the remainder of the time they spent in the underworld was taken up by avoiding the picture hungry paparazzi, making appearances on talk shows and interviews, and lastly dealing with all the false rumors that spread about the group.

While Issei knew that most of the people spreading the rumors just wanted to hope on the bandwagon for attention, he knew how harmful some of them could be if they were believed to be true. There were some that ranged from, Issei and Kiba being lovers and that girls were not something that either of them were truly interested in, to Issei's performance in bed. Others however, had the potential to actually affect the lives of himself and the others.

The biggest one that Issei dealt with, was an accusation by someone claiming that Issei was abusive to his peerage. The only evidence that was given of it was video that was taken while Issei and Raynare were training together. The video showed Issei attacking Raynare while she desperately tried dodging his attacks. After one attack connected to send her flying, Issei had rushed to her with the intent of seeing if she was alright. The video stopped there, but it spread like wildfire. A large portion of what Issei did after that video was shown, was making people realize that he was training with Raynare. While some media outlets still firmly held that he was abusive to his peerage, especially the women, Issei did the best he could to keep people from seeing him as something that would destroy his name along with the Gremory name.

Aside from dealing with the press, the rest of their stay in the underworld was relatively normal. They acted like tourists when they could and a few of the girls even found a way to get Issei to go out on dates with them.

When the summer break was over, the Hyoudou group returned to Kuoh for the second semester. For the second years of the peerage, the second semester for them meant that very soon, they would be taking the class trip to Kyoto. For the second years, the upcoming trip was a much welcomed change from both the underworld and from Kuoh.

There was a surprise waiting for them when they returned to their classes however. While Issei had known about it before hand, the rest of the Hyoudou group were stunned when Xenovia became a transfer student in Irina's class. It was an even bigger shock when it was revealed that Xenovia had become a reincarnated Angel under Michael and was sent to Issei's territory in order to be Heaven's representative in the area.

To everyone's surprise, Xenovia became a much nicer person as an Angel than she had been as a human. The first thing that she ended up doing was apologizing to both Asia and Irina for thinking them heretics unworthy of life.

While everyone else was wary of the Angel at first, Irina and Asia forgave her and the three became quick friends. After a week of Xenovia being in the territory, and by Michael's request in the Hyoudou mansion, the others of the Hyoudou group started accepting their new Angel comrade.

When Issei and Asia went out shopping for food to make a welcoming dinner for the Angel, the two came across someone that would change their lives forever.

"I still don't trust her." Issei shook his head towards Asia. "Even if she has turned over a new leaf, she said some mean things to you and Irina before leaving."

"But we forgave her Issei-senpai, at least try and let her show she's changed." Asia pouted back.

"For you Asia, I will." Issei grinned.

The two were walking home from the supermarket and Asia started lagging behind a few steps. Issei felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and felt a large demonic presence behind him. He spun around, adrenaline racing in his veins when Asia let out a small cry.

Issei paused when he saw Asia stumble, but a familiar face caught her from falling.

"O-Oh, thank you." Asia smiled, looking over her shoulder at the devil behind her.

"It's been so long Asia." Diodora Astaroth replied, tears in his eyes. Issei felt a possessiveness surge up inside of him when the Devil pulled Asia into a loving hug.

"Why are you here Astaroth?" Issei all but snarled. "And why do you act like you know my bishop?"

"Because she saved my life." Diodora replied, undoing one of the buttons on his shirt to reveal a large scar on his chest.

Asia gasped and took a step back from the devil, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Asia, you saved my life all that time ago. I wanted to do this before, but I only just found you." Diodora took one of Asia's hands and got down on one knee. "Asia, I've loved you ever since that day. Will you become my wife?"

"Back off." Issei snarled, pushing Diodora back, forcing the devil to go sprawling onto his butt.

The heir of the Astaroth family looked up to Issei in revulsion. From the look on the other king's face, Issei could tell he was only barely holding in venomous words.

"Asia is my bishop, as long as she is her life and how it is lead is in my hands, I will not let scum like you take an innocent soul like her." Issei spat. Something inside him told Issei that Diodora was not the gentle and kind man that he showed the world.

"I-Issei-senpai." Asia muttered behind him, taking hold of one of his arms.

"And what would you know of it _half-breed_ You don't even have the right to a peerage or your status thanks to your dirty blood. The matter of you being dragon filth should have made you nothing more than a rabbit dog to be put down." Diodora spat back. "Trust me when I say this Asia, I will save you from this dirt."

Without another word, the heir to the Astaroth family teleported away from the two. Issei forced his racing heart to calm down and his nerves to stop screaming at him to simply kill the offending devil.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Asia." Issei sighed out, not meeting the woman's gaze.

"W=why did you say those things Issei-senpai?" Asia asked, forcing her king to look at her. "All he was doing was saying that he loved me, I would never leave you, not for anything and I would have told him that."

"I'm sorry, I just got a bad feeling from him." Issei returned. "And I may have been a bit jealous of him."

"W-what do you mean Issei-senpai?" Asia asked, a new light in her eyes.

"It's hard for me to admit things to those that I care for." Issei admitted. "And I care for you deeply Asia, I never want you to leave me."

Asia hugged Issei and buried her face into his chest.

"I will never leave you Issei-senpai." Asia told him, though her voice was muffled.

"I know you won't Asia." Issei returned, hugging her back. "Let's go home and forget that Diodora ever showed his face."

Asia nodded happily and the two of them continued heading back to their home.

* * *

It had been a week since Issei and Asia had run into Diodora. Every day since then, love letters and gifts had been arriving for Asia from Diodora.

"This guy is persistent, I'll give him that." Issei groaned out, looking at the pile of letters from that morning alone.

"Ara, all of these from someone that Asia healed years ago?" Akeno asked in surprise.

"Diodora has always been a passionate and naive boy." Rias nodded with a small smile. "But he's harmless."

"He's a stuck up rich kid. Their bark is always worse than their bite." Issei shrugged and Rias glared at him. "What? You're not a stuck up rich kid, just a rich kid."

"How did any of us fall for you." Rias rolled her eyes.

"I think it might be my charming personality." Issei grinned.

"Ara, or something else." Akeno giggled, looking at Issei with eyes of lust and desire.

Asia looked between the three with a confused expression. None of them wanted to taint Asia's innocence with telling her what was being suggested, though hidden in plain sight.

Just as it looked like Asia was going to ask, Azazel walked into the room. The leader of the Fallen Angels looked to the pile of love letters with a raised eyebrow, but focused instead on Issei.

"The next Rating Game has been announced for you and your peerage Issei." Azazel told the king, snapping everyone's attention to him.

"Is it Sairaorg?" Issei asked with excitement. The only person out of all the young devils that looked like it would be a challenge for Issie and his peerage, was Sairaorg and his peerage.

"No, you next opponent, is Diodora Astaroth." Azazel told them all with a smirk.

"The irony." Issei rolled his eyes. "Looks like we can beat him and hopefully put all this behind us."

Asia nodded her head, but there was a sad look in her eyes. "I wish he didn't have feelings for me. It hurts knowing that you love someone that will never return your feelings."

"Then let's convince him to let you go Asia." Issei soothed, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I know we will." Asia smiled weakly.

"Enough of this, we've got school to go to and the sports festival is coming up, so I'm sure the classes will start preparing for that soon enough." Issei smiled and Akeno smirked.

"Sports festival?" Rias asked.

"It's an annual event at the school. Every year, the classes of each year compete in different events to win different prizes and awards." Issei filled in. "Almost everyone in the school is part of the events somehow."

"Almost?" Asia asked, confused.

"I have an agreement with my class that I will coordinate everything so that we always win, in exchange for me not doing any of the events." Issei replied sheepishly. "Every event is a partnered event and thanks to my reputation at school, no one ever wants to be partnered with me."

"I don't understand that still, why did you make it so that everyone at Kuoh hates you?" Rias asked and Asia nodded her head, also wanting to know.

"Part of being a dragon means that people are naturally drawn to me. By making it so that I'm seen as something that everyone in the school hates, it makes it so that I don't need to deal with people flocking around me. Even then, it still doesn't stop people from assuming things about me." Issei replied with a shrug just in time to see Kiba walking into the room.

"Sometimes, people let their imaginations take over what they see. Right Kiba?" Issei asked with a teasing grin to the other man.

"You told me that you'd never bring that up again." Kiba growled, narrowing his eyes at Issei.

"What did you bring up?" Rias asked, curious as to what it is that could make the normally warm boy so hostile.

"Issei and Kiba are the subject of a series of short books written by some of the girls at Kuoh." Raynare supplied with a devilish grin and coming up behind kiba and hugging him.

"Let's just say some girls have an imagination that makes me blush." Issei grinned, making Kiba glare promises of death to the king.

"I'm going to kill you." Kiba growled to Issei before leaving the room, embarrassment surrounding the man.

"Lovely way to start the morning then." Issei chuckled. "Might as well get ready to leave for school, I've got some things I need to take care of in the club room before classes."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry that this took so long to get out. I've been dealing not only with cut down free time with work and a few projects I've got going on with my house, but also been dealing with a bit of writers block. I tried to fix it by putting up the story Hell's Dragons, but it only helps so much. If anyone is interested, please check out the new story, but forewarning, in Hell's Dragons I'm mostly writing it for entertainment and amusement rather than anything serious, my OC in there is proof that I give no fucks whatsoever to being serious.

Anyways, I'm looking forward to getting into the fight with Diodora and the Khoas Brigade, even more so when I get to the Juggernaut Drive. Juggernaut Drive and Samuel's Curse are by far my favorite plot elements of DxD and I'm very much looking forward to writing both of those and tweaking them here and there.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please let me know what you thought! Thank you all so much for continuing to support the story even when I take way too long in updating.


	26. Chapter 24

When the game between Issei and Diodora was officially announced, murmurs began filling the media of the underworld. Issei had watched the game that Diodora had played first, and was surprised at what he saw. By all reports and information that he had, Diodora showed significantly more power than he should have had.

While Issei was focused on the strange increase in power by the heir to the Astaroth House, the media was focused on none other than gossip. The media started making claims that Diodora and Issei had a bet going over their game. If Diodora won, Asia would be traded to him and would be wed to him. If Issei won, that wouldn't happen.

Parts of the underworld were outraged by the rumors, but they were very small groups of the underworld. The large portion of the underworld were more focused on Issei and how well he and his peerage would do in the match.

When the day of the match came, everyone was on edge. While some like Issei, Kiba, and Raynare couldn't wait to fight in the match, others were more apprehensive. Ravel and Gasper were both nervous due to Ravel having not done very well in the last game, and Gasper didn't want to be the center of attention again like he was after the last game. Asia was nervous about the match simply because there was a very slim chance that she could be taken away from Issei if they lost. The others, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Irina, all felt something off about the game. None of them could put their fingers on it, but something wasn't right.

"Here's our lift to the arena." Issei called out to his peerage when a blue circle appeared in their home, the symbol was one that Issei recognized as being for the official games, but he found it amusing that the symbol was a dragon's head much like his was.

Everyone stepped onto the circle and blue flashed around them. When their vision cleared, they found themselves in a large barren wasteland. The only things that dotted the landscape, was the circle of stone pillars that surrounded them and a massive temple off in the distance.

"This isn't right." Issei growled, feeling the airs on the back of his neck rise. "We're supposed to be in either a maze or an aquarium, not here."

"W-what?" Rias questioned and everyone raised their guards. "H-how do you know Issei?"

"I was told the two possible locations for the game, I was told for our game with Sona that it would either be a mall or a cavern system. Something went wrong here." Issei growled and forced his arm to change.

"Oh very good~." The voice of Diodora spoke above them. "So the _half-breed_ dragon filth has a brain, how unexpected."

Everyone looked up to see Diodora floating above them, his devil wings out and keeping him aloft. The sky became filled with magic circles of all different colors and symbols and out of each and every one of them at least a dozen devils emerged, all of them in full battle gear.

"Too scared to fight your own battle worm?" Issei snarled and spread his dragon wings to cover and protect his peerage. "Would you really sink so low as to accept aid from traitors?"

"What would you know about what's right a wrong?" Diodora smirked. "You're just a lowly dragon with tainted blood. If you think you know what's best, why aren't you taken seriously? Why is it that the 'Old Satan' faction of the Khaos Brigade what's you dead so much?"

"Unlike you, I'm actually a threat to them." Issei shot back with a wicked grin on his face.

Diodora snarled and raced towards them. In the same moment, the devils in the air that surrounded them let loose and rained down a barrage of magical and demonic attacks at them.

[Welsh Dragon! Balance Break!]

While Issei changed into his Balance Breaker and shielded Gasper and Irina from the attacks, Akeno, Rias and Raynare raised demonic barriers to protect the others.

"Issei!" Asia yelled out in terror.

Issei felt fear and dread rise in his stomach and looked to where Asia had once been. Issei found that Asia had been grabbed by Diodora and the devil was now flying away with her. Though Asia struggled to free herself, Diodora was much stronger than the former nun.

"I'll go and have my fun now." Diodora cackled. "I hope she hasn't been tainted yet, its so much fun breaking them in."

"Asia!" Issei called out, but could do nothing to stop the devil from flying into a transportation circle with his bishop.

Everyone around Issei could feel something changing in him. The instincts in everyone in the area, both in the Hyoudou group and the devils of the Khaos Brigade, screamed to run from the dragon. All of them could feel the promises of death radiating from Issei.

"W-what is this?!" One of the devils in the air cried out in panic.

"It doesn't matter! Just kill them!" Another shot back.

[Explosion!] Draig's voice announced without any boosts that Issei had somehow reached his maximum power. None save the Heavenly Dragon knew what was happening to the king, and Draig was powerless to stop the change happening in his host.

"Dragon Cannon!" Issei yelled out.

What should have been a massive ball of draconic energy turned out to be a massive blast instead. Issei didn't move from his protective position and the gems in his armor and wings all flared in power. From each of the gems, massive amounts of power exploded outwards. The energy the exploded out from Issei vaporized anything it touched. In a matter of seconds, almost half of the forces of the Khaos Brigade were destroyed.

[Partner! Calm down! You can't let this take you over! If you let Diodora get to you, there will be nothing left for you!] Draig shouted in Issei's mind.

"Issei! We'll take this traitors out, you go after Diodora!" The voice of Sirzechs called out. Everyone in the Hyoudou group looked to see that the current Satans along with their peerages and many other devils and Fallen had appeared behind them.

"Kill them all." Issei snarled to Sirzechs before turning to his peerage. "Let's go save Asia."

Everyone nodded and followed Issei while he raced off towards the massive temple in the distance.

* * *

"You're more resourceful than I would have guessed _dragon_." The sneering voice of Diodora taunted when the Hyoudou group stepped into the massive temple.

"Where are you coward!" Issei bellowed out.

"You'll need to deal with my girls first before you can save your own." Diodora's voice cackled. "Do try and take your time dying. Your death will make breaking your sweet nun all the better."

Issei growled deep in his chest and took a step forward, but stopped when ten robed and hooded figures appeared in front of them.

"You will not reach our master." One of the figures spoke and ahead her robe.

"We will kill you all and welcome our newest harem sister." Another spoke and did the same. One by one, the other women all shed their robes revealing the women that Issei knew to be Diodora's rooks and pawns. Each one of them was attractive in their own right and each of them held death in their eyes.

"How about we play a little game hmm _dragon?_ Any of your peerage you use to fight mine can't fight the next group. If you beat them, I'll push off having my way with your nun, sound like a deal?" Diodora's voice taunted again. "I do hope you haven't tainted her yet, the first time with an unbroken nun is always so enjoyable."

"Koneko, Gasper, Ravel, Raynare, take care of them." Issei growled. "Ravel promote to bishop."

All of them nodded and quickly engaged the ten women. Ravel promoted as Issei told her and began burning the pawns away with her enhanced phoenix flames while Gasper froze them in place. Koneko and Raynare each took one of the rooks. Koneko pressed her advantage with her Senjutsu and enhanced abilities and reflexes from her Nekomata side. Raynare used her light abilities and centuries of battle experience to make quick work of her took and began helping Ravel with the pawns. In a shocking display, the four took care of Diodora's ten in a matter of minutes.

"Asia's waiting for us." Issei growled when the last pawn fell lifelessly to the ground. Uncaring of the carnage around them, Issei walked past the corpses as if they weren't even there. All of his peerage looked between the!selves in fear and worry, none of them had seen Issei act like this before.

* * *

"Akeno, hurry up and kill them." Issei ordered his queen. "If you take care of them now, I'll take you out on a date tomorrow night."

Akeno and Rias both looked away from the Queen and two bishops they were against to look at their lover and king. in surprise. Akeno looked to Issei with surprise and delight, Rias however, had jealousy written all over her face.

"R-really?" Akeno asked hesitantly. "A-a real date?"

"More if you're good." Issei smirked. "Just you and me."

Akeno giggled with anticipation and the demonic power around her increased a hundredfold.

"A real date with Issei." She muttered. "I'll take care of these whores in one shot then."

" You're not going out with him Akeno." Rias spat, her own power rising.

"Ara, ara, jealous?" Akeno giggled, her power still gathering around her.

"He's my fiance! You're not going on a date with him!" Rias shot at Akeno.

"Stop fighting over that hideous piece of tainted filth and fight us!" Diodora's queen spat out at the two women. "We are your opponents so stop fighting over a piece of shit man!"

"Shut up!" Both Rias and Akeno yelled in anger at Diodora's queen.

As one, both women release all of their destructive power towards the Queen and two bishops. The raw power each of them let loose vaporized the three members of Diodora's peerage, leaving nothing but ash behind.

"Holy fucking shit." Issei spouted out, looking at the destruction the two had caused. "Kiba, remind me to _never_ get on their bad sides."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you don't need me to remind you." Kiba replied in equal amounts of disbelief.

"I'm going on a date with him and there is nothing you can do to stop it!" Akeno growled to Rias.

"Hey Akeno, you didn't do what I told you to do, Rias helped." Issei pointed out and both women glared at him. "So I guess Rias will just need to come with us then."

"Fine." Akeno pouted and Rias smirked.

* * *

"Hello again shitty devils~! It's so good to see you again~!" The cackling voice of a dead man called out to the Hyoudou group.

Issei could feel both Asia and Diodora on the other side of one last door, but standing in front of it, covered in blood, was a man that by all rights should have been dead, Kiba even killed the man.

"Surprised~?" The blood covered Freed asked. "So was I, but the Khaos Brigade let me have sooo much fun~!"

"What are you doing here Freed?" Issei snarled.

"I came to have some fun with Diodora of course~! That naughty devil loves his holy maidens so much, I just had to know what they were like." Freed cackled, licking a finger clean of blood. "He likes breaking them and destroying them so much, why shouldn't I see what they tasted like? His knights tasted so good, I can still hear their screams while I took them before eating them~!"

"What did you say?!" Issei howled, his anger filling the air around him, and his armor began to glow.

"OH~! You didn't know did you~? Diodora in there likes making Holy Maidens fall before making them his in every way. Everyone in his peerage was once a Holy Maiden just like that whore you stole from me." Freed cackled and his body began changing.

Freed's body changed from being that of a human, to being an amalgamation of other creatures all fused into his flesh. While the man had lost his humanity long ago, this was the final step for him.

"Now, who should I eat first~?" Freed cackled and both Kiba and Irina stepped past Issei.

Neither of Issei's knights spoke, but each raised their swords and took up a stance. Each of the two sword seemed to be radiating some desire to kill the creature that Freed had become. Irina's Excalibur seemed to be demanding retribution for the fallen being, while Kiba's holy-demonic sword radiated bloodlust.

Without a word to either of them, both knights charged as one. in the span of a moment, they were standing only feet away from Issei to standing on the other side of Freed, their backs to him.

Freed didn't make a sound when his body had been cut by each of the knights. His body fell apart, landing in a heap of limbs for the final time.

The Hyoudou group walked past Freed's corpse, none of them saying a word, but each of them felt anger and rage at the former human's words. All of their anger put together however was dwarfed by the rage leaking from Issei.

When they walked into the room Diodora was sitting on a throne in the center of the room and Asia was suspended above him in what looked like metal tentacles.

"A shame." DIodora sighed. "I had hoped that I wouldn't need to dirty my hands fighting you, but this will just make breaking your nun here all the better."

"Stay here." Issei told his peerage and stalked towards the other king.

"Oh? going to try and fight me on your own? A _half-breed_ like you couldn't even touch me." Diodora smirked, standing up.

"Watch me." Issei snarled, his voice thick and changed. His voice now held a hint of a deep rumble that reminded his peerage of the dragon Tannin that they had met briefly before leaving the underworld.

In a blur of movement that not even Kiba or Irina could follow, Issei charged Diodora. in no time at all, Issei was upon the the other king with a gauntleted fist pulled back.

"Too slow." Issei growled, his voice deeper than before. Issei's fist raced towards the other king's face.

Just in time, a green barrier appeared between Issei and Diodora, making the latter smirk. Issei's fist didn't stop however and shattered the barrier with no trouble at all. The blow connected and sent the traitor king backwards into the throne with enough force to crack the stone at its base and break its back.

"H-how?!" Diodora screamed, getting up and stumbling away from Issei.

"You tried to take what is mine." Issei growled, his voice no longer his own. "You must pay the price for crossing me."

Diodora raised his hands and extended them towards Issei. Between the two, a massive wall of green demonic energy formed. Just from the way that Issei held himself, everyone in the room could tell that Issei was not impressed.

"Weak." Issei's draconic voice snarled.

Issei held up a palm towards the wall of energy and a small ball of draconic energy formed in his hand. The ball raced into the wall and inch by inch, shattered the wall. Diodora stood dumbfounded when his barrier was destroyed by something so small.

Issei stalked towards a frozen Diodora, the dragon tail on his armor swaying back and forth. when Issei stopped in front of the frozen king, the tail stopped as well and froze in place.

"You will pay the price." Issei snarled and his tail snapped forwards over his shoulder.

The tail barrier itself into Diodora's chest and pierced straight through the man, appearing on the other side.

"Weak." Issei snarled to the dying king and removed his tail from his chest.

Issei turned on the dying man and walked towards Asia.

"You'll never save her." Diodora cackled. "The moment I die, the seal that holds her will detonate, destroying the entire temple. the only way to save her, is if I let her go."

"Weak." Issei repeated and floated up to Asia, placing a hand on her chest.

"I'm sorry Asia." Issei spoke in sorrow.

"I-Issei-" Asia sobbed out, crying tears of joy.

"Balance Beaker Dress Break!" Issei yelled out, his voice back to normal.

In the single moment after the last word left his mouth to the sound of Asia's clothes being destroyed, every woman in the room feared for their clothing save for Akeno.

"Iyaa!" Asia cried out in surprise.

While her clothes were destroyed and not even shreds of them remained, the metal tentacles that had once held her were destroyed as well. Issei's armor faded as well, the power of his Sacred Gear having been reset with his move.

"N-no!" Diodora cried out in disbelief before the light faded from his eyes.

"I-Issei." Asia sobbed into Issei's shoulder when he set the two of them back on the ground. "I-I knew you would come for me."

"We're going to be together for a long time Asia, I'm not letting you go that easily." Issei soothed with a smile. He used what little demonic power he had to reclothe Asia before pulling away from her slightly.

"Let's go home."

"Y-yes." Asia agreed readily, wiping away her tears. "J-just let me do something first."

Issei nodded and Asia turned away and kneeled down a few feet away. Asia bowed her head and everyone could tell that she was praying. To everyone's surprise, a pillar of golden light formed around Asia. While to the eye i looked like she was being surrounded in a holy aura, Issei's senses told him otherwise.

"ASIA!" Issei cried out and the woman disappeared.

"Pathetic." An arrogant voice spoke out above where Asia had once been. "To go through all that, just to have her killed anyways. A shame."

"WHERE IS SHE!" Issei yelled out, his rage making everyone stagger backwards. 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!"

"I've sent her to the Dimensional Gap between worlds. She'll be nothing more than dust before you could hope to find her." The man above them all spoke.

The man was handsome, but radiated arrogance. He seemed to be someone that was born into royalty and expected everyone to treat him as such. He held himself as if he had power that could level mountains and kill gods.

"YOUR ASS IS MINE!" Issei shouted and his skin turned red.

[Akeno! Get the others out of here!] The panicked voice of Draig shouted to Issei's queen. [There is no stopping him now! Run if you value your lives!]

"**I, who is about to awaken,**" Issei's voice was layered as his hundreds of others were speaking with him. at his words, the ground began to shake.

"**Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God. I laugh at the 'infinite,' and I grieve at the 'dream.' I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination and I shall sink you to the depth of the crimson purgatory!**"

[Juggernaut Drive!]

With Issei's final words his entire body changed. His flesh was consumed and turned into hard scales. His limbs grew longer and a dragon's tail grew from his back. His wings came forth and grew as well. Issei's neck grew longer and his head lengthened as well. He let out a roar and his voice was one of pure rage and hate, and now completely reptilian.

When the changes were finished, the Issei they all knew had vanished and was replaced with a fully grown red dragon that took up most of the room. Issei's head turned towards the man that had killed Asia and everyone could feel the promises of death that he was emitting.

[Go! Before he turns on you too! Nothing will stop this!] Draig's voice ordered and Issei roared again.

Everyone of Issei's peerage followed the dragon spirit's orders and flead the temple. When they were finally outside, they heard another roar and turned to see that the temple was being leveled by dragon fire and Issei's powerful limbs. The man that had caused this was spotted trying to flee Issei, but he was consumed in flames.

"He finally did it." The smirking voice of Vali chuckled behind them all. "Now if only he was in his complete form."

"What are you talking about?!" Akeno demanded spinning on Vali. "Asia!"

With Vali was another man with blonde hair, glasses and two swords at his waist. In his arms, was a sleeping Asia.

"We found her in the Gap, stumbled on her rather." The man holding Asia admitted, handing her off to Kiba.

"What's wrong with him?" Rias demanded of Vali, tears in her eyes.

"He's reached an incomplete Juggernaut Drive. I assume he was enraged by your nun her and that triggered this incomplete form." Vali told them with a shrug. "I don't know how to stop him."

On the ground next to them, a circle with Issei's symbol appeared. From the circle, Ony in her human form emerged and looked to where the dragon Issei was rampaging.

"I know how to calm him." Ony told them all and looked to Vali. "I'll need your help."

"**I, who is about to awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God. I envy the 'infinite' and i pursue the 'dream.' I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy and I shall take you to the limits of white paradise.**" Just like with Issei, Vali's voice was layered, but instead of being filled with rage and hate, it was filled with peace and calm.

[Juggernaut Drive!]

Just like with Issei, Vali changed to become a fully grown dragon that was just as large, only white instead of red.

"**Let's go.**" Vali's voice was still layered and Ony nodded. She too changed into her full dragon form, which was only slightly smaller than Vali was.

The two dragons launched into the air and flew towards Issei. The rampaging Issei turned on them and spat fire towards them, but the two dodged the attack.

[Divide!] Albion's voice rang out in the air when Vali simply touched Issei.

Only a moment later, Vali flew away from the red and black dragons and a horrid noise filled the air. Coming from Ony was what sounded like a popular sound from America, only if it was being sung by a three year old little girl. The music was faster than it should have been and was at least an octave higher.

While everyone save for Akeno and Gasper covered their ears in pain, they all watched as Issei stopped his rampage and just looked at Ony. towards the end of the song, Issei was swaying back and forth. When the next song started, he began shrinking and by the end, he was back to his normal sized self. Thanks to his rampage and the temple being only rubble now, they all watched in horror when Issei collapsed to the ground.

"I never knew that Issei-senpai liked nightcore too." Gasper commented before they all raced towards their king.

* * *

A/N: There we are folks! hope you all enjoyed and sorry so much for the delay. Thanks to work and wanting to have fun with DxD, U haven't been able to write for this as much as I like, but I am still going to be putting out updates when I can.

Once more, I hope you all enjoyed and please let me know what you thought! Any and all input is very much welcomed and appreciated.

*Spoiler alert*

For anyone that knows about it, something with Koneko is going to happen soon that involves Senjutsu.

PS - since I was asked about it, the song that was used to calm down Issei was the nightcore version of Bullet by Hollywood Undead followed by Party By Myself by the same group.


	27. Chapter 25

After collapsing from the release of his incomplete Juggernaut Drive, Issei slept and his dreams were filled with death. He didn't know what was real nor what was just a dream. He couldn't tell the difference between the images of his imagination and what he actually saw.

* * *

Issei looked at a large battlefield covered in bodies of all states of dismemberment and of all three factions. Angels, devils, and Fallen had all been killed on the field before him, and from the way the bodies fell, they were fighting a force together that was stronger than any Issei could imagine.

At one end of the field, monsters of shadow filled the horizon as far as he could see. At the other end, a small group of sword and axe wielding men and women that were a mix of devils and Fallen stood ready for battle. At the very forefront of the small group of fighters, stood two people that were like family to Issei.

"Ready to follow him?" Kiba asked the woman next to him, his eyes cold and hard.

"We'll be with each other, and him, forever." Raynare nodded and two swords of light appeared in her hands. "Only fitting we follow the same path as our brother."

"LET'S GO! FOR THE UNDERWORLD! FOR THE DRAGON KING!'" Kiba yelled out, lifting his holy-demonic sword to the sky.

"FOR OUR LORD!" Everyone else cried out raising their own weapons to the sky. Issei didn't know why, but he knew they were not talking about any god, but someone closer to home.

As one, each of the warriors charged towards the massive army of shadow creatures, and their deaths.

Only seconds before the small group and the army clashed, the sky ripped open and two dragons flew out into the underworld. One Issei knew to be Great Red, who flew off into the distance before a massive shockwave rushed over the battlefield. The other dragon was the same one from a past dream, the large platinum dragon with three red stripes on its head.

"ATTACK!" Kiba yelled out, rallying the others from being focused on the two dragons.

The small group resumed their charge and clashed with the army finally, tearing into it with surprising efficiency. Issei looked over his shoulder to see the platinum dragon breathing fire on a city and letting out an earth shaking roar. After a second pass over the city, the platinum dragon flew out towards where Kiba, Raynare, and their group were fighting.

The dragon let loose a massive ball of fire towards the army before landing amongst them, rending them limb from limb with its claws, teeth, and tail. The dragon seemed to be fighting towards Kiba and Raynare. When the three reached each other, the dragon looked into their eyes, as if telling them something that could not be heard aloud.

"I-Is-" Kiba began but was silenced. A sword of shadow ripped through his back and pierced through his heart, emerging from the other side.

"KIBA!" Raynare cried out in horror and grief. The former Fallen rushed to avenger her lover's killer, but ignored her surroundings. A massive claw came down on Raynare's exposed back, biting into the flesh and killing her instantly.

The dragon roared out in anger and fury and Issei's vision blurred.

* * *

Issei found himself standing in another field of carnage. This time, instead of a massive army, a massive titan of shadow towered over the scene. In place of a small group of warriors, only two people stood to confront the titan. Issei was astonished to see a fully grown Koneko, more beautiful than he even thought she could be, and a grown Gasper.

While Koneko's fully developed figure was striking and filled him with desire for his lover, one look at her face made fear fill his veins. Her eyes were cold and full of hate and anger and her face was twisted in an evil sneer. Unimaginable power radiated from the Nekomata that rivaled even his own.

Gasper on the other hand, while not fully grown, was now several inches taller and more defined than had had been. His face was taking on a sculpted look, but still had his boyish and almost girlish was still as thin and lanky as ever, but it seemed that he was starting to grow out of it. Just as usual, he still wore the girl's uniform for Kuoh Academy.

"Ready Koneko-chan?" Gasper asked, his eyes red with a hungry look to them. His voice, while before timid and shy, was now strong and confident.

"Ready." Koneko growled out, giving the vampire her own bloodthirsty smirk.

Together, the two sprouted their wings and flew towards the titan. Even as they raced away from them, Issei could feel the raw power that they radiated and it only seemed to grow the farther away they got.

Issei was stunned in silence as he watched the two take on the massive titan and dealt massive amounts of damage to it, without taking any in return. When it seemed like the titan was about to fall, it let out a bellowing roar and ice exploded from its body. The shards of Ice rained down all over the field and Issei instinctively shielded his head. When Issei looked back up, he found to his horror that several shards of ice had pierced through both Koneko's and Gasper's bodies. The two of them were now falling to the earth, unmoving.

"Koneko-chan! Gasper-kun!" Ravel's voice cried out. Issei watched as a grief stricken Ravel raced towards the two falling corpses.

"We'll be with him again, I promise!" Ravel cried out and intense flames formed around her. Ravel caught the two but only flew back up towards the titan's face.

Issei watched in horror when the flames flared before exploding outwards, engulfing everything in the area in pheonix fire. When the flames cleared, the titan, Koneko, Gasper, and Ravel were nowhere to be found.

* * *

Rias stood in the center of a mass of shadows. All around her, Issei could see creatures made of the darkness swarming around her, but none of them dared come close to the woman titled "The Ruin Princes." If Issei had any choice in the matter, he wouldn't want to be anywhere near Rias right now either.

All round the heir of the Gremory house, demonic energy churned. Any creature that got too close to her, was completely destroyed by the power she emitted. Even with all of the power surrounding her, Issei could tell that Rias felt completely powerless at that moment.

"I'm sorry." Rias sobbed out and for the first time, Issei noticed that she was crying. "I should have been there. I should have gone with you."

Issei willed with every fiber of his soul to move towards Rias, but his legs wouldn't follow his will. He could do nothing but stand and watch one of the girls he loved as she sobbed for someone she'd lost.

"I could have saved you. It should have been me to die, not you." Rias sobbed out and the power around her grew in strength.

Issei didn't care who it was that Rias lost, no one was worth losing her for, not even him. Given the chance, Issei would rather give his life to save his loved ones, rather than see them die in his place.

"I'll be with you soon my beloved!" Rias' sobs became a scream and she let loose all of her power at once, blinding him.

* * *

When his vision cleared, the first thing that Issei saw, was yet another battle. A massive titan loomed over the forms of Irina and a woman with white hair that Issei had never seen before.

A loud screech filled the air, and Issei looked up to the source. In the air above them, the titan had reached out and grabbed ahold of Ony in her dragon form. The black dragon struggled to free herself from the massive hand, but it was no use.

The titan let out a malicious laugh and pulled the dragon towards its head. Issei could do nothing but watch in horror as the titan brought Ony into its waiting mouth. With a sickening crunch, Issei was forced to watch the titan bite Ony's head and neck off before having the rest of her body follow down its throat right after.

"ONY!" Both of the girls cried out at once and dropped to their knees.

Issei saw the titan turn to the two girls and screamed for them to move, to run, to do something. His voice however, wasn't heard by either of them. In a blur of movement, the titan's hand raced down and scooped up the two girls. almost like they were grapes, the titan dropped the two into its mouth, swallowing them whole.

* * *

Issei's vision cleared to show a lavish hallway. If his memory served, it must have been one in the Gremory House. Walking down the hall towards Issei, was what looked like Akeno, but her head was not held proudly like normal, instead, her head was down and her hair hid her eyes. While Issei watched her, unable to move to do anything for the Akeno he knew and loved, he noticed that she was bigger than usual. Looking at her closer, he realized with wide eyes, that her stomach was just a bit larger than normal and yet the rest of her was still the same.

"Asia?" Akeno asked and stopped outside of a door. Issei felt his chest burn in anguish at hearing that her voice was broken and hollow. "Are you in here?"

From the other side of the door, Issei heard a muffled cry. It sounded like Asia, but the tone to it was full of pain and yet somehow relief.

"Asia?!" Akeno called out again in alarm, throwing the door open and rushing inside.

"Asia!" Akeno cried out in grief and Issei felt his limbs return to his control.

With a speed he couldn't believe, Issei rushed into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. Akeno was kneeling on the ground, cradling Asia and rocking back and forth. Though he had to strain his ears to hear them, Issei could keep the faintest of sobs coming from his lover.

Issei walked around Akeno to get a better look at Asia, and immediately wished he hadn't. Akeno was cradling what was now, the corpse of Asia. A knife was gripped in her hands and had been thrust into her chest. The look on the girl's face, was now one of peace and joy. Issei didn't know what would ever cause Asia to want to die, much less welcome death.

"ASIA!" Akeno cried out in grief, her entire body shaking.

Issei stood in front of himself, or rather his dream self. Just as before the only differences between himself and his double, was the red streaks in his hair and the golden reptilian eyes. Issei's double looked at him with sorrow and sadness in his eyes.

"You just had to follow this path." The double sighed out. "Nothing ends well for dragon hosts, even more so when it's the red and white ones."

"The hell are you talking about?!" Issei spat out, anger overwhelming his sorrow at his visions. "Why the hell am I watching my friends die?!"

"I told you that if you walked this path, only death would follow you." The double growled. "When it's time for all of this to come, I can only give you so much to stop it. You need to be the one to make that pitiful happy ending you desire so much come true."

"Just who are you to make these claims?!" Issei spat.

The double only smirked before he began to change. In front of Issei's eyes, his double twisted and morphed into a massive red dragon. When the transformation was complete, the dragon dropped its head to Issei's level.

"I am the god of all dragons. You know me as Great Red. I owe one of your past lives a debt, and in this life, I will clear it in full." The dragon's voice echoed through Issei's mind, though his mouth never moved.


	28. Chapter 26

For innumerable times, Issei watched his friends, his family, die before his eyes. His mind went through torment at the hands of Great Red, and in spite of his pleas for everything to stop, the dragon god never relented. The visions continued, but each time there was a very slight difference in the visions. Each time a vision came around, the dragon that he had first had a vision of, the platinum dragon, would make an appearance. In every vision, the dragon would try and save his friends, but they would all end the same.

"Why are you showing me this?" Issei whimpered out after another set of dreams passed.

"I am showing you this to break you." The dragon snorted casually. "The only way for you to make any difference in this outcome, is if you do more than react like you have been."

"What are you saying?" Issei muttered, a small flicker of hope trying to lighten the darkness consuming his soul.

"You _reacted_ to each of your peerage before saving them. You _reacted_ to Sona in your _reacted_ to your nun's apparent death." Great Red spelled out for him. "If you knew what it was to plan in advance, to plan for the plans of your enemies, you would have had a much easier life. The hosts of my sons never know what _planning_ is."

"You're sons?" Issei asked, starting to understand what it was Great Red was getting at.

"Albion and Draig." Great Red snorted. "My two sons, the Heavenly Dragons, ever since they started that petty fight, they have been in hosts that know nothing of how the world works or how to plan for the events to get them to their goals. Only one host has done anything close to this, and it isn't a real plan."

"Who?" Issei asked, unable to stop his shaking from his dreams. The only way for him to hold on anymore, were these short talks with the dragon.

"Vali Lucifer. He has made a contract with a dragon that wishes to take my home from me. Lucifer wants to fight me, and he thinks to do that, he must team up with the largest idiot to be called a god in all of history." Great Red spat out.

"You at least want to protect your whores and have a good long life with them, but you haven't done anything to see that come true." Great Red taunted and Issei realized the truth in his words.

"I always wanted to know, what was the fight between Draig and Albion about? What managed to start something that runs this deep in them?"

"What is better on a woman, tits or asses." Great Red sighed.

"What?" Issei blinked.

"My sons are idiots, now back to your torment." Great Red sighed and Issei was thrust back into another cycle of visions.

* * *

Issei had been in a coma for nearly two months before anything changed with him. All of his loved ones couldn't help but fear for his life on a daily basis. While in his coma, there would be times when his mouth would move, but no sound would ever come out. There was a time at the beginning where his body would spasm and thrash around, forcing him to be bound to his bed.

The doctors told them all that nothing was wrong with him. He was in better physical condition than any of them though possible, given his transformation into his Juggernaut Drive which was known for destroying the bodies of any that used the ability before him. A Yokai healer was even brought to see Issei, and that is where the change was found.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time old friend?" Akeno heard the healer mutter when he stopped next to Issei's bedside.

The healer was an Inugami shaman from Kyoto that was roughly the same age as Issei and if the way that the staff of the hospital treated him, just as important in the world of the supernatural. Everyone in Issei's peerage could feel the subdued power radiating from the man, power that was accented by the ten tails that swayed behind him.

While Akeno studied the Inugami, she saw that the hard features of the man seemed to soften when looking at Issei. Everything about him seemed to relax. The man's face, covered in scars that disappeared beneath the black gi he wore, changed from being cold and distant to being warm and sorrowful. The one eye of the man's that was open, the other being shut seemingly permanently, betrayed the emotion that lay behind the controlled face. This man knew Issei, knew him well enough to ignore the honorifics that Japan used.

"Can't believe I'm the one that will pull your ass out of the fire this time." The man grinned with a light chuckle. "Issei the Red Dragon and Yasuo the White Wolf, saving each other once again."

With those words, Akeno's eyes widened. She had heard stories when her class had gone to Kyoto about a man known as "The White Wolf," a man of great power that was the High Shaman of the Inugami. If this man truly was what Akeno thought he was, he had to have the power to help her lover.

Yasuo's open eye closed and a blinding white aura surrounded him. Yasuo reached out and placed a hand onto Issei's chest and the aura spread to cover the dragon as well. Akeno watched on as the light intensified, nearly blinding her. After several minutes, the light faded and Yasuo let out a heavy breath.

"Fucking idiot. I told you to use your bloody fucking brain every once in a while." Yasuo cursed taking a staggering step back.

"W-what's wrong with him?" Akeno asked, her voice shaky.

"This fucking cocksucker used the very thing I told him about ten years ago. The very thing I told him not to bloody fucking use." Yasuo snarled, looking to Akeno with anger in his eye. "Fucking dipshit never learns."

"What?" Akeno blinked, not believing the way that the Inugami threw around cusses in his sentences nor quite understanding what it was he was talking about.

"Sorry, I forget I'm not supposed to cuss like a blood fucking sailor around people." Yasuo chuckled rubbing the back of his neck before taking a steadying breath.

"Issei here used his Juggernaut Drive right?" Yasuo asked, using a more professional tone now.

"Yes, that's what caused him to be like this, isn't it?" Akeno nodded, looking to her lover with worry.

"No. He's almost dead because of the Juggernaut Drive. This coma is caused by a very old and very powerful God." Yasuo shook his head.

"What you mean almost dead?!" Akeno exclaimed, covering her mouth in horror.

"I mean that the Juggernaut Drive had nothing else to fuel it other than his life force." Yasuo told the queen bluntly. "Thanks to this, if I give him treatments of Senjutsu to lengthen his life, he has at most a year left to live. I'm sorry, but there is nothing else in this world that can be done to help him."

Akeno felt empty. She backed into the wall behind her, and collapsed to the floor, sliding along the wall and keeping her back to it. She couldn't believe it, this couldn't be happening. She had only just found out some of the best news of her entire life, and now this happens to tear it all down.

Akeno buried her head in her hands and began weeping. She froze up, tears still falling from her eyes, when a gentle hand touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about this. If there was anything I could do to keep the two of you from losing him, I would do it in an instant. I owe him much, both as a comrade, and as a friend. He's a good man, and never deserved this." Yasuo's gentle voice soothed Akeno somewhat.

* * *

"I know what I need to do now." Issei groaned out, holding his head.

Issei had lost track of how many times he had been forced to watch his family die. He didn't know when, but he became numb to it all, it was the only way for him to keep some fragment of his sanity through the entire ordeal that Great Red forced on him.

"Have you now?" The dragon god mused, a smirk on his face. "Tell me, what is it that you will do, that all of your other selves have not figured out?"

"I can't save them, not when they die. I can't change what might happen when it does. I have to change it before." Issei muttered, standing to his feet. "In every other universe, I fail because I waited. Its the same thing with everything I do. I almost lose what I care most about, because I wait too long."

"So you can learn." The dragon smirked, a gleam to his eyes. "I will send you back to your body now. But you won't like what you return to."

"It can't be much worse than what is going to happen." Issei grunted.

* * *

When Issei finally woke up from his coma, he was more surprised by who was in the room with him, than with what he was told. While he was surprised to be told that he only had a year to live, he still couldn't ignore that when he woke up, he was in a hospital bed with a near naked Koneko hugging him and an old friend of his watching the two of them.

"You still need to stop being the bloody fucking hero asshat." Yasuo shook his head at the dragon. "You've gotten yourself killed because of it."

"I have several questions." Issei groaned, rubbing his face with the hand that was currently not pinned under Koneko. "First, what do you mean by I've killed myself?"

"You're Juggernaut drive used your life forces as fuel dipshit." Yasuo snarled. "I bloody fuckign told you about the fucking thing and you didn't listen to me."

"Second question then," Issei nodded, knowing the truth to his friends words. "What is going on here?"

"I'm healing you." Koneko replied, a large blush on her face.

"Your cat here is using a technique that I taught her with her Senjutsu. It slowly restores your life force, but it can only do so much." Yasuo nodded. "It's easier to do it while both parties are naked and have full body contact, unless you're someone like me."

"Stop gloating, your ego is already bigger than your dog form." Issei groaned, rolling his eyes at the wolf. "So why are you here in the first place?"

"I'm here mainly because you've been in a coma for two months and I'm the best healer of the Yokai. That, and partially to rub in your face that I told you so." Yasuo grinned.

"You're an ass." Issei chuckled.

"That's why we're friends." Yasuo chuckled back.

"I need to tell the both of you something." Issei sat up, breaking the link between himself and Koneko. "Whatever estimate you have of how long I'll live, is wrong."

"Longer or shorter?" Yasuo asked, his features cold once more.

"Shorter." Issei grunted. "The reason I was out as long as I was, was because I was being shown something. Something that I need to stop."

"You're going to play hero again, aren't you?" Yasuo asked, ignoring that Koneko was looking at Issei in horror. First the girl had gotten her mate back, and now he was saying that he was die as if it was no big deal.

"What are you talking about Issei?" Koneko asked in a small voice.

"I'm going to die soon Koneko." Issei told the Nekomata bluntly. "And when I do, hell will be left in my wake. It's my job to stop it before it can happen."

"Oh, good, you already know you're going to die, so I don't need to be all serious and all that bullshit. So, you know how you're going out? I expect it includes a large bang, seeing as it's you." Yasuo grinned to the dragon.

"How can you joke about this?" Koneko asked, tears streaming down her face. "How can you act like death is nothing?"

"Because I've died more times than I can count." Yasuo shrugged. "Thanks to mastering the powers the Earth Mother gave me, the only way I can die, is by old age."

"Koneko, you can't tell the others this, but I'll let you in on a little secret." Issei smiled softly to the girl.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait everyone. Thanks to my schedule, I've not had as much time to write for this and Hell's Dragons at the same time. Adding to that, up until recently, I've been having trouble figuring out how I want to get to the end result (the how is always the issue for me not the goal).

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed and please let me know what you thought,


	29. Chapter 27

Issei shook his head, mentally kicking himself. He never realized just how fast information would spread, even more so when it regarded himself. He turned away from the screen in front of him when he felt a familiar weight settle into his lap. He looked down to see Koneko's head now resting on his lap while the rest of her was stretched out across the couch that they were on. Koneko's Nakamoto side was showing, and Issei grinned before lightly scratching behind her ears. Koneko visibly shivered, but grabbed Issei's hand to stop him.

"You sure you want me to do this mate?" The rough voice of Yasuo spoke up over the news anchor on the screen. "I don't mind doing it, I want to do it, but are you sure this is what you want? You've never really been a 'needless bloodshed' kind of guy."

Issei glanced at the white haired Inugami shaman and noticed that the man's good eye staring back at him, almost as if the shaman was trying to read his soul.

"We have yet to find out the true reason behind Lord Hyoudou's withdrawal from the rating game. The only answer we have yet to receive from his house or the house of Gremory is that he quote, 'has bigger fish to fry.'" The news anchor finished the story about Issei and the topic that had made a lot of people in the underworld mad.

"It will all mean something in the end Yas." Issei smiled to his friend. "I need your help to do this though. If you are able to convince your wife about both of what I need from you and your people, then everything will work out in the end."

"I told you, my students and I owe our lives to you. Just give us the word, and we will die for you." Yas snorted in amusement. "The other part, yeah that'll be rough."

"No kidding," Issei chuckled. "Hells, I don't like that old fart anymore than you do, I can't imagine what it's like with your wife."

"Yeah, no fucking kidding. I'll do my best, but I'm no miracle worker." Yas snorted back.

"Yasuo, you die and come back to life almost on a daily basis, I'm pretty sure you are a miracle worker." Issei deadpanned.

"What?! It's not my fault being able to anchor my soul to my body and healing it, is so easy. Blame the Earth Mother for making resurrecting other people a bitch and myself a cake walk." Yas exclaimed, a shit eating grin splitting his face. As if in response to his words, the ground under them trembled, almost as if in warning.

"Alright fine, geez don't need to be so pushy." Yas grumbled, standing from the chair he had been using. "If you need me before I can give you an answer, just send your familiar to Lower Kyoto, my students will bring her to me."

"I will, and thank you, again." Issei grinned.

Forming from thin air, a hand made of stone appeared behind Yasuo. The hand grabbed him and together, the two sunk into the floor, leaving only a few stray pebbles behind.

"Stupid dogs." Koneko yawned. "My sister always said they liked being flashy."

"Be glad I'm not a real dragon then." Issei chuckled in reply. "Draig almost had me hoarding things and almost made my teleport circle make it look like a dragon of fire was rising out of the floor."

"What did he try to get you to hoard?" Koneko asked, looking up at him in curiosity.

"First it was girls, but I was 14 at the time and more awkward than a dork that writes fanfiction on his first date." Issei winked. "After that he wanted me to collect plushies."

"Why didn't you?" she gasped. "That would have been adorable!"

"I've been trying to make a name for myself as a bloodthirsty dragon host. Having a hoard of plushies doesn't exactly do that." Issei rolled his eyes.

"It's not too late to start. Besides, it would help when there are little you's running all over the place." Koneko smiled seductively. "And the next time I go into season, you're giving me kittens and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"I'll look forward to our mutant children then." Issei laughed before leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

"Akeno? Have you seen Issei?" Rias asked the other girl. Never pausing from flying around the kitchen, Akeno didn't even turn to look at the redhead, but simply kept rushing around fixing up what looked like a hundred dishes at once.

"Don't talk to me about him." Akeno replied in disgruntlement. "And no, I haven't seen him since this morning when he took that infernal familiar of his somewhere."

Though Rias couldn't see Akeno's face, she could feel the anger radiating from the other woman. Rias shrank back a little, during her time with Issei and his group, Rias had found out just how possessive of their king she could be.

"He said something about going to the nesting grounds in the Underworld in Tannin's territory." Akeno practically spat out, revealing the reason behind her anger. "Now, leave me alone or I'll take out my anger on you instead of on these ingredients."

Rias knew from the few times she had shared Issei with Akeno just what the raven haired dominatrix would have in mind and quickly raced to the opposite end of the house.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice All Father." Issei bowed before the throne of the old god Odin.

"It's not everyday that I get a request for a meeting with one of the Heavenly Dragons. Tell me, what did you want to talk with me about? Or did you simply wish to show off the delicious woman you brought with you?" The lecherous look that the Norse god Odin shot Ony made Issei's fists clench.

Issei didn't have the chance to respond to the comment however before the Valkyrie standing next to the god's throne slapped the lecherous god.

"That is no way for a god to act Lord Odin! You have a reputation to maintain, not destroy by your lecherous words!" The Valkyrie, a younger looking woman with snow white hair and a build that better fit a scholar than her profession scolded the god.

"And you need to loosen up!" Odin shot back, rubbing his cheek. "You always wonder why you can't find a man and this is the reason!"

Issei looked back and forth between the old god and the Valkyrie in surprise. While on one hand, Issei didn't blame the girl for her response to Odin being a pervert, but at the same time, Odin's response was a bit harsh.

"Master, you need to step in." Ony whispered to Issei while the god continued to berate the woman. "I have heard that this girl is a powerful magic user, but can't discover her power under Odin."

"Thanks for that." Issei nodded and held up his hand, palm facing the god. He quickly built up a small ball of draconic energy and shot it from his hand to the back of the throne just above the god's head.

"Enough!" Issei shouted, his voice echoing throughout the god's massive throne room. "I don't care about your petty squabbles with your subordinates, but this is no way to treat a lady."

Odin and the Valkyrie both stopped their argument and looked to a fuming Issei and shock. Odin was a legend among legends, and few had ever dared to attack him let alone order him to do something.

"You are either foolish or brave young dragon." Odin smirked, turning his full attention from the Valkyrie to Issei. "I respect that."

"You also need me to get what you want from Japan." Issei shook his head. "The reason that I asked to speak with you is just that. I have the ability for you to begin talks with the gods and Yokai of Japan."

"Hmmm? You managed to convince that fox to speak with me?" Odin mussed, and a gleam appeared in his eye.

"No, her husband has." Issei smirked and Odin sighed.

"The wolf managed to catch the fox where I couldn't?" Odin asked and Issei nodded. "At least I can still look."

"You couldn't have caught that fox if you tried old man. She's very picky with who she likes. If I wasn't friends with her husband, she'd have killed me the first time I went to Kyoto." Issei grinned sheepishly.

"I heard about that!" Odin laughed. "The entire world talked for months how the great Red Dragon Emperor was almost killed for eyeing up the Nine-tailed Fox!"

"Don't remind me." Issei mumbled. "Still, what do you say to my offer?"

"Before I accept it, tell me something. Why do you want this relationship between the Norse gods and the gods of Japan?" Odin asked with a face of a true king of gods.

"I want there to be a good relationship between all faiths. I have already started it along the right path with the major factions of the world, all that is left are the smaller powers. If i can start and have a family in a world without supernatural war, then that is what I will strive towards."

"Well said dragon, well said." Odin nodded with a faint smile. "Consider it done. I will happily begin talks with the gods of Japan when they are ready."

"Excellent. Then in three weeks, be in my territory. I will host the talks as a neutral third party. I request that you send one of your people with me to assist in setting up the arrangements."

"I would if I had any servants to spare." Odin shook his head. "I am stretched thin dealing with the actions of an upstart son of mine."

"What about her?" Issei asked, nodding towards the young Valkyrie.

Odin looked to the girl with disinterest and then with sly mirth. The god returned his gaze to Issei and his familiar before the woman had the chance to catch the look.

"It seems that the Harem Dragon will take in all kinds." Odin smirked and the Valkyrie tensed.

"That name is one given to me by a dickhead that likes to stir the pot in the Underworld." Issei spat.

"You're not denying it." Odin grinned and turned to the Valkyrie. "Rossweisse, go with the Harem Dragon and assist him in any way he needs your help."

"Y-yes Lord Odin." The Valkyrie, Rossweisse, replied hesitantly.

"Ony, bring her with you. I need to talk to a wolf." Issei snarled, never taking hate filled eyes away from the Norse god.

"Yes Master." Ony bowed slightly.

In a flash of red light, Issei vanished from the throne room. Ony let out a heavy sigh before glaring daggers at Odin.

"Your mouth will be the end of you one day Lord Odin." Ony spoke flatly.

"That boy will be the death of a lot more things than my mouth will be young dragon." Odin smirked, blatantly eyeing the hidden figure of the dragon's human form.

"Why would you do this Lord Odin? Who knows what that dragon will do!" Rossweisse protested, ignoring the questioning look Ony shot her.

"He is a hot headed one, but his heart is in the right place. Reminds me of myself when I was his age. He just hasn't had the chance to smell the roses." Odin chuckled. "Go with his servant Rossweisse. You'll learn something from him."

Rossweisse looked to Ony with hesitation before stepping towards the dragon.

"My master will do nothing that will harm you, physically or emotionally, I promise you that Valkyrie. I've known him since he was a child, he's a good man." Ony smiled lightly.

"What of his name then? Harem Dragon doesn't seem like one a good man would have." Rossweisse shout back, stopping before the other woman.

"Lord Lucifer gave it to him to create a show and stir the pot of the Underworld. He's not a woman hungry dragon like most are." Ony chuckled slightly. "I gave you my word, and I will make sure he does nothing to harm you or to make you do something you don't want to do."

"I guess I need to take your word then." Rossweisse sighed.

"Come, I will take you to my Master's territory." Ony held out a hand for the Valkyrie to take. When the other woman took it, they vanished from the throne room in the same manner as Issei had.

"Red, you have an odd way of making your true dragons. To think the last one, the best of them, will be entertaining to watch for once. I hope the others know about this. Gold and Silver have a hard time fighting for your attention as it is." Odin muttered to the empty room.

The ground around Odin shook, making the god laugh out.

"So you pay more attention to the world that I thought." Odin laughed, grinning like a madman.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took as long as it did everyone. Between life being annoying, and not being able to focus on writing very much, it's taken longer than I wanted to get this out. The little time that I have had to focus on writing has been split between this, Hell's Dragons, my Mass Effect story and a couple other projects (one of them might poke its head out soon if I can finish it.

Anyways, let me know what you thought and I hope you all enjoyed.


	30. Chapter 28

Issei was thankful that planning for the arrival of Odin to Japan was far less of a headache than planning for the meeting of the major factions had been. Between the combined efforts of Yasuo and Rossweisse, there was little issue in arranging transportation into and across Japan. The only complaints that could be heard between the three, were from Yasuo complaining about the chewing out he'd received from his wife about Odin coming to her city.

Over days that Rossweisse had stayed with Issei while planning for Odin's arrival, the valkyrie had become friends with almost everyone in his peerage. Only Gasper, Raynare, and Akeno did not become friends with the valkyrie, though mostly due to Rossweisse's own fault. While on one hand, Gasper was still afraid of meeting new people, and thus avoided any contact with Rossweisse like the plague. Raynare and Akeno were another matter entirely.

The two raven haired women were too much for the valkyrie thanks to their constant teasing of the white haired woman's lack of a boyfriend, a sore subject for her, and the way the two flaunted their sexuality around the valkyrie. Though Issei would never admit it to Rossweisse, he and Kiba were the fault for Rossweisse's issues with Raynare and Akeno. The king and knight both spent much of their time with the valkyrie between planning for Odin to arrive and in sparring with her. Thanks to the two men spending large amounts of time with the valkyrie Raynare and Akeno both felt as if Rossweisse was trying to get close with Issei and Kiba. The thoughts had crossed Rossweisse's mind several times, but quickly vanished thanks to the other two women.

Other than the two overprotective women, and the recluse of a vampire, Rossweisse had no Issues with Issei and his peerage. High Shaman Yasuo however was another matter.

"Your idea is bad and you should fucking feel bad." Yasuo growled to Rossweisse. The two glared at each other from across a table with a map of the world spread out between them.

"Explain to me why." Rossweisse shot back, refusing to back down from her standpoint. "It should be no issue for Lord Odin to travel by land to Kyoto once landing in Japan!"

"But it is an issue!" Yasuo roared, slamming his fist into the table, punching a hole through the oaken surface. "I don't care about what you idiots do in Asgard for security but I will not have a VIP compromised due to not being able to keep an eye on everything around them! Traveling by any other means than by train into Kyoto is a nightmare for keeping someone safe. Even using the train is unsafe thanks to how easy it is to target, not to mention the human lives that are put at risk if something does happen!"

"So you know something is going to happen then? Are you planning to attack Lord Odin yourself?" Rossweisse accused, her eyes narrow.

"Damn it woman! Listen to me!" Yasuo shouted, his tails fanning out behind him in an unconscious intimidation attempt. The aura of power around the one eyed Inugami flaring to be overbearing, forcing Rossweisse into the chair behind her.

"If there is one thing I've learned from living in Japan and my consent trips to speak with the spirits in America, something bad will always happen at the worst possible time. I can't think of any time that this would be more appropriate. I want this meeting to happen, I want to have a positive relationship with every other faith in the world if it's possible. I'm the one that put the fucking idea into Issei's head about having the meeting of the major factions for fucks sake!

"In order for any of this to happen however, there needs to be a meeting in the first place. I won't have this ruined by someone from my faction, your faction, or someone that just doesn't want this to happen. The only way to do this is to have Odin be transported in the air. We'll have a guard flying with us that will be able to stop anything that tries to fuck this up. If a large black dragon, a host of Draig in Balance Breaker, and a dozen air elementals aren't enough to dissuade anyone from interfering, then they will be able to dispose of them along with Issei's peerage who will be riding with Odin.

If Odin was to be transported on the ground, I would not only have to keep an eye out for members of the supernatural world, but also the mortal world. You might not think it, but the human world is a pretty fucked up place and humans are easy to manipulate. All it would take is a well placed bomb and everything would go to hell in a gods damned handbasket. In the air, the only thing we need to worry about are supernatural beings that can fly, which is a much smaller number than everyone on the fucking planet."

At the end of Yasuo's tirade, he let out a heavy breath and sat down, his irritation still etched on his hardened features. Issei looked over to Rossweisse and had to fight to keep a grin from splitting his face. While blunt and brash, Yasuo had a way of getting his point across into even the thickest of heads. From the look of contemplation and then acceptance on the Valkyrie's face, the shaman held up his reputation.

"I didn't think of it that way." Rossweisse commented, letting out a sigh of defeat. "I will go with your judgement on this. You clearly have more experience and have put more thought into this than I have."

"Good, now that that's settled, we should call it a night, it's starting to get late." Issei smiled to the two, heading off any rebuttal that Yasuo would have, and any gloating that would ensue. "Yas, we'll let you handle the details, just let us know where to meet you when the day comes."

"Yeah, yeah." The Inugami waved off, standing up from his seat with a groan. "I'll see to it, just remember, your idea, you have to deal with _her_ should something fuck up along the way."

"Thanks, I love it when you throw me to the wolves." Issei deadpanned, earning a dirty look from the other man.

"You're jokes are bad Ise. You should feel bad." Yasuo commented. A clap of thunder followed his words that shook the air around the three followed by a flash of bright white light. When the sound and the light were gone, only a black scorch mark on the floor gave any indication that Yasuo had been in the room at all.

"He's paying for that." Issei growled to himself, narrowing his eyes at the black spot on his carpet.

"Your friend has a way with words." Rossweisse commented, bringing the devil's attention to the woman.

"He's been dealing with spirits and elementals that refuse to adapt to the times for the last three hundred years that he's been the High Shaman. He might not be the most diplomatic, but he gets the job done." Issei shrugged almost apologetically. "He's better at action than at wordplay,"

"For Lord Odin's sake I hope so." Rossweisse muttered mostly to herself. "I just hope that this goes over well, maybe then Lord Odin will stop looking down on me."

"I still can't wrap my head around that." Issei countered. "He's wasting your obvious gifts. From what I've seen, you have the brains to get anything that you could want, and if the power that I can feel radiating from you is anything to go by, the ability to get it by force. Couple that with your beauty, and you should have had any position you wanted in Asgard."

Issei raised an eyebrow at Rossweisse when a deep flush came to her face and her eyes darted between him and the floor.

"Y-you really think so?" The Valkyrie asked timidly.

"I'm a noble of Hell, I need to be a good judge of people, I've rarely been wrong." Issei shrugged.

"Th-thank you Lord Hyoudou." Rossweisse mumbled.

"I told you, just call me Issei." The devil chuckled awkwardly. "If Odin doesn't see your value after all this is done, come and talk to me, I think I could find some employment for you that would make full use of all your talents."

At his last comment, Rossweisse's face became a dark shade of red. Issei mentally shrugged it off as her not receiving praise often and left the Valkyrie to herself.

When the door to what had become his "war room" over the last few days was fully closed behind him, Issei was ambushed by a wondrous assault of warmth and lust from his queen. After several long moments of returning a heated kiss and tight embrace, Issei and Akeno parted from each other.

"I thought that wolf would never stop talking." Akeno panted, her eye burning with lust into Issei's.

"He doesn't shut up when he gets talking." Issei chuckled, leaning in for another quick exchange with his lover.

"You couldn't resist giving me more competition could you?" Akeno asked when they parted. "I think you need to show this side of yourself more often, it makes this all the better."

Before Issei could respond, Akeno closed the very short distance between their mouths once more, drawing out a low growl of lust and desire from the dragon that reverberated through his chest and into his partner.

"The others are out right now you know." Akeno panted, looking to Issei with hooded eyes.

"Like that's ever stopped you before." The dragon countered.

Akeno let out a squeal of surprise and joy when Issei swept the woman off her feet, lifting her up to be carried in his arms and cradled to his chest. Akeno felt the fire of desire and need that had been smoldering in her flare up into an inferno. Looking into Issei's eyes revealed that his pupils had changed to be reptilian slits and his irises had changed into a dull golden color. Coupled with this change, Issei looked to the raven haired queen with the gaze of a predator closing in on a kill. The look sent shivers down Akeno's spine, and made her extremely impatient for her lover to be joined with her once again.

"Ise," Akeno's voice was husky with need. "If you don't hurry up, I will."

Another low growl reverberated thrown Issei's chest and Akeno could feel it to her very core. The growl only made her need and desire flame up even more. Were it not for Issei now hurriedly carrying her towards their room, Akeno had no down that she would have taken him then and there in the hallway.

Akeno could only remember this more feral side of Issei coming out in a few of their passionate nights together, but as of late, it seemed that it was coming out more often. Should her mind remember to, Akeno would have to ask her lover about the change, and find out how she could bring it out more.


	31. Update

Hey all,

Sorry about my lack of updates recently. The reason for this is that I am currently pushing ahead with trying to write and eventually publish my own full length novel. As a result, all of my creative juices have been funneled towards this project for some time now. With that and starting a job that I'm actually enjoying, I will be on hyatis for however long it takes me to get my novel mostly, if not completely, finished. Any updates for the next while will likely only serve to try and refresh my brain or to get over writer's block. Hopefully when I'm finished, I will be able to return with full force and update on a regular basis again.

Thank you all for reading and I hope you continue to do so when I can post a new chapter again


End file.
